Maladie d'amour
by marjo.SS
Summary: Merlin tombe malade . Alors que Gaius tente de découvrir la nature de cet étrange mal , Arthur est mort d'inquiétude pour son valet et ami , jusqu'à en devenir même une obsession . C'est finalement de la bouche de Morgane que Merlin apprendra la vérité ... une étonnante vérité . Slash Merthur . M-Preg .
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous !**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction Merlin . **

**Disclamer : Tout le bla-bla habituel , les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun avantage ( si ce n'est personnel ) à écrire cela .**

**Avertissement : Ce que vous allez lire maintenant , est classé M , ce qui veux dire que ça n'est ni pour les âmes sensibles , ni pour les jeunes gens téméraires ! Secondement , cette fic est une Merthur , M-preg , donc je vous en pris , si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de lire ce genre de choses , si vous avez un problème contre ça ou si vous pensez avoir une âme trop pure , ne lisez pas , c'est à vos risques et périls ! **

**Ce chapitre est assez long , j'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attentes .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Morgane avait de nouveau rejoint Morgause au beau milieu de la nuit . Merlin était un trop grand obstacle à la réussite de son plan , il fallait que cela cesse . Heureusement sa très chère sœur avait apparemment trouvé la solution parfaite . Penchées sur un chaudron dans lequel Morgause ne cessait d'ajouter de nouveaux ingrédients , les deux sœurs mettaient au clair toutes les parties de leur plan .

« Cela tuera Merlin ? »

« Plus sûrement que le plus puissant des poisons . »

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« La question n'est pas de savoir ce qu'est cette potion , mais plutôt les effets qu'elle aura sur ce très cher Merlin , non ? »

« Oui , assurément . »

Morgause sourit presque tendrement à sa sœur , avant d'incanter un sort en une langue inconnue , probablement de pure magie noir . Une fois cela fait , le liquide dans le chaudron pris une belle couleur or , puis tourna en un rouge sang .

« Ceci , ma très chère sœur , est une potion inventée jadis par un puissant roi , qui était également sorcier . Sa femme , la reine , était un seigneur des dragons , et s'était pris d'une grande affection pour l'un d'entre eux . Le roi , pour se venger de cet affront , a confectionné ce petit trésor . »

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son discourt , maniant avec précaution la potion maintenant terminée . Elle regardait le liquide couleur sang , presque avec amour , alors qu'elle vidait lentement le contenu d'une louche dans un flacon de verre . Puis elle termina son discourt , expliquant dans les moindres détails les conséquences pour quiconque boirait ce breuvage . Morgane était littéralement fascinée , mais une question restait sans réponse dans son esprit .

« Mais , Morgause , cela ne peut s'appliquer à Merlin , il n'est pas épris d'un dragon . »

« Non , mais quelle est la seule personne dont Merlin se soit jamais épris d'amour ? »

« ...Freya ! »

Oui , Freya , une druidesse se transformant en panthère noire ailée chaque nuit , lorsque sonne minuit . Cela aurai donc le même effet que sur la reine , jadis .

« Merlin va périr dans la souffrance , et tout cela par la seule faute de son amour pour cette druidesse maudite . »

« Oui , et je me ferai un plaisir de le lui révéler avant son dernier souffle . »

Partageant un sourire malsain , les deux sœurs s'étreignirent . Puis Morgane partit , avec dans les mains , ce qui permettrait d'anéantir le dernier obstacle à son couronnement , elle en était sure .

…

« Merlin , dépêches-toi tu veux ?! »

« Oui , Sir . »

Arthur était debout , dans sa baignoire , les deux bras tendus devant lui dans l'attente d'une serviette pour se sécher . Le prince ne se souciait guère de sa nudité , mais cela n'empêcha pas Merlin de détourner le regard en enroulant la serviette autour du royal corps d'Arthur . Il en avait pourtant l'habitude maintenant , après presque trois ans au service du prince , mais il n'en était pas moins gêné , si l'on se référait au rouge qui lui montait aux joues . Mais son rougissement , plus que la gêne , était provoqué par une soudaine bouffée de chaleur dont Merlin ne comprit pas l'origine . Tentant d'ignorer son malaise , le jeune sorcier suivit son prince derrière le paravent , afin de l'aider à s'habiller . Mais il fut bien plus dure d'ignorer la forte nausée qui lui tordit le ventre après cela . Ses doigts tremblant nouèrent non sans mal le lacé sur l'avant de la tunique d'Arthur . Il avait chaud , très chaud , et sa nausée ne cessait de remonter dans sa gorge . La sentant au bord des lèvres , Merlin s'entendit demander à demie-voix .

« P-puis-je me … retirer , Sir ? »

« Te retirer ? Merlin , je n'ai même pas de pantalons ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole , et totalement inconscient de l'état de santé de son valet , le prince planta ses deux mains vers le sol , les agitant frénétiquement pour montrer ses jambes nues .

« Arthur , je ... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase , comme la violence de sa nausée lui avait littéralement coupé les jambes . Il se retrouva aux pieds d'Arthur , à genoux , régurgitant son maigre déjeuné . Sa tête lui tournait , et il sentit à peine Arthur le rejoindre au sol , et une main légère se poser sur son dos . Arthur était paniqué par l'état de son valet . Si Merlin s'amusait souvent à se plaindre de ses taches , n'avait jamais été malade , il n'avait même jamais montré de signe de fatigue .

« Gardes ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard , deux gardes aux couleurs de Camelot entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre princière . Ils parurent totalement déconcertés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux . Ils s'attendaient à une attaque , à un prince à l'agonie au vue de son cri de panique , mais certainement pas à ça . Arthur était à genoux à coté de son valet , le regard rempli d'incompréhension et de panique , et une main formant de doux arabesque sur le dos d'un Merlin vomissant toujours .

« Allez chercher Gaius ! »

Voyant que les gardes ne bougeaient pas , se demandant probablement pourquoi de prince faisait quérir le médecin de la cour pour un simple valet malade , Arthur hurla sa colère en un simple mot d'injonction .

« Maintenant ! »

Les gardes furent alors heureux de quitter la chambre pour se rendre aux appartements de Gaius , mieux valait obéir sans comprendre que de subir le courroux d'un prince Arthur en colère . Une fois seule avec Merlin , qui semblait avoir enfin cessé de trembler sous les assauts de la nausée , Arthur se permit de passer une main sur le front de son valet . Il n'était pas chaud , bien que recouvert de sueur , mais il était évidant qu'il allait mal . Ses deux mains posées au sol , le regard dans le vide , il semblait complètement anéanti par cet étrange mal .

« Ça va mieux Merlin ? »

« Je … désolé . »

C'était tous ce qu'il put dire , son regard embué de larmes dans celui de son prince , avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience . Arthur le rattrapa de justesse , lui évitant de tomber la tête la première dans ce qu'il venait de régurgité , il n'avait pas besoin de ça . Le prince souleva le corps inconscient de son valet , bien trop léger à son goût , pour le déposer sur son lit . Quel mal pouvait bien plonger Merlin dans un état pareil aussi soudainement ? Il allait très bien il y a encore quelques minutes , du moins c'est ce qu'Arthur pensait , et voilà qu'il se retrouvait inconscient , couverts de sueur après avoir régurgiter ses tripes . C'était incompréhensible .

…

Gaius , qu'on était venu chercher dans les bois ou il cueillait des herbes , entra en trombe dans les appartements princiers . Les gardes l'avait prévenu de l'état de son protégé , mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir inconscient , dans le lit du prince , alors que ce dernier était assit près de lui , le fixant sans le voir . Une servante était affairée à nettoyer , ce qui au vu de l'odeur dans la pièce , ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de la maladie étrange de Merlin . Gaius s'étonna de voir Arthur au chevet de son valet , tout autant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait laissé Merlin dans son lit . Mais il savait maintenant qu'Arthur considérait Merlin comme un ami , alors il ne devrait pas en être étonné . Mettant de coté ses réflexions , Gaius s'avança jusqu'au malade , faisant sortir Arthur de ses pensées pas la même occasion . Le prince se leva d'un bon , s'adressant au médecin avec un entrain et une vitesse qui trahissait son anxiété .

« Gaius ! Il allait bien , et ... il s'est effondrer . Je n'ai rien vu venir , il s'est mit à vomir , encore et encore , puis il s'est évanoui ! Que lui arrive-il Gaius ? »

« Sir , je ne pourrai vous répondre que lorsque que je l'aurai examiné . »

Répondit calmement Gaius , bien qu'il soit légèrement agacé . Il montra le lit du regard , qu'Arthur l'empêchait de rejoindre , pour appuyer ses dires . Arthur sembla alors comprendre , et il se détourna du chemin pour laisser le médecin faire son devoir . Gaius vérifia le pouls de Merlin , la vivacité de son œil , sa température . Tout était normal , aussi normal que pouvait l'être un homme évanoui .

« Cela m'a tout l'air d'un simple évanouissement , Sir . »

« Comment ça ? Je l'ai vue agoniser à mes pieds Gaius , il doit y avoir quelque chose ! »

« Peut-être est-il juste surmené ? »

Arthur ne sut que répondre , sachant parfaitement que si Merlin était épuisé au point d'en être malade , ça n'était que par sa faute .

« Que préconisez-vous alors ? »

« Du repos , simplement . Si par mégarde il s'agirait de plus qu'une grosse fatigue , nous le sauront alors . »

« Bien . »

Gaius s'apprêtait à demander au prince s'il devait inviter les gardes à déplacer Merlin jusqu'à ses appartements , quand ce dernier commença à s'éveiller . A peine eu-il un œil ouvert , qu'il fut hors du lit , osant à peine regarder Arthur .

« Je suis navré , Sir , je … Wow . »

Il fut pris à nouveau d'un étourdissement , tanguant dangereusement . Arthur fut à son coté en un clin d'œil , attrapant son bras de ses deux mains pour le stabiliser .

« Rallonges-toi Merlin , tu tiens à peine debout ! »

« N-non , je vais bien . Je me suis simplement … levé trop vite . »

« Ça suffit Merlin ! Tu vas te rallonger , Gaius dit que tu as besoin de repos . »

« Gaius ? »

Merlin releva la tête vers le vieux médecin , il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence avant cela .

« Gaius ... »

L'appel de son nom sonnait comme une supplique . Merlin , toujours soutenu par Arthur , pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté , ses yeux bleus s'embuant immédiatement de larmes . Gaius compris bien le message . La maladie du jeune sorcier n'avait rien d'anodin , Merlin le sentait , elle était magique . Et il détestait ça , il détestait perdre l'emprise de son corps , et par la même occasion de sa magie . Détachant son regard de celui de son protégé , Gaius s'adressa au prince .

« Sir , maintenant que Merlin est réveillé , je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il se repose dans sa propre chambre . Il ne serait pas bon que vous attrapiez son mal , si mal il y a . »

Arthur jeta un regard à son valet , puis de nouveau à Gaius , avant d'acquiescer . Il ne lâcha pas pour autant le bras de Merlin , laissant les deux autres dans le silence et l'incompréhension .

« Je vous accompagne . Vous ne pouvez pas l'escorter Gaius , et les gardes ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de mon valet . »

Crut-il bon d'ajouter , comme pour se justifier . Mais personne n'était dupe , si les gardes avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un simple valet , le prince en personne n'aurait rien de mieux à faire ? Non , la vérité était qu'Arthur était toujours mort d'inquiétude pour son ami , mais ça , jamais il ne l'avouerait , même à lui-même . Gaius soupira discrètement en quittant la chambre , il n'était pas prêt de se débarrasser du prince .

…

- « Nous devrions le laisser dormir maintenant , Sir . »

Murmura Gaius , sortant de la petite chambre de Merlin . Arthur fit de même après un dernier regard àson valet endormi . Il ferma la porte derrière lui , puis fit face à Gaius , qui s'occupait déjà à la confection d'une quelconque potion curative . Arthur soupira , puis il fini par se résoudre à se diriger vers la porte . Il ne partit pas avant de s'être assuré d'une chose cependant .

« Vous me préviendrez si son état empire , ou si vous découvrez quelque chose ? »

« Bien évidemment Sir . »

« Bien . »

Arthur hésita encore une seconde , puis il franchie finalement la porte . Gaius ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit le bois de la porte cogner contre l'encadrement . Délaissant alors les herbes dont il n'avait en réalité prêté aucune attention , il se hâta de rejoindre la chambre du sorcier . Merlin était assit sur le lit , souriant une peu tristement à Gaius . Le médecin le rejoignit , s'asseyant également sur le lit .

« Raconte-moi tout , mon garçon . »

« Je ne suis pas sur Gaius ... »

« Dis-moi seulement ce que tu sais . »

Merlin soupira , il aurait dû parler de cela à Gaius bien plus tôt , mais il n'était sur de rien alors .

« Quelques temps après que Morgane soit revenue , elle m'a demandé de passer la voir dans ses appartements . On a beaucoup parlé , elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait ce que j'avais fait , je … je pensai qu'elle avait changé Gaius . »

« je comprend Merlin , je l'ai cru aussi . Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle m'a proposé de dîner avec elle , et j'ai accepté . Seulement , lorsqu'elle m'a servi du nectar de pomme , puisque j'avais refusé son vin ,j'ai trouvé le liquide … étrange . »

« Étrange ? »

« Oui , j'avais une drôle de sensation , comme lorsqu'une magie est proche de moi . Mais Morgane me semblait tellement anéanti par son enlèvement , et tellement bienfaisante … que je l'ai bu tout de même . Rien ne s'est passé ensuite , alors j'ai oublié cette histoire . Mais cette sensation a fini par revenir , je la ressent parfois . »

« Comme tout à l'heure , lorsque tu as été malade ? »

« Oui … Je suis désolé Gaius , je n'aurai pas dû boire cette coupe ! »

« Ça c'est certain . Mais tu aurais surtout dû m'en parler plus tôt Merlin ! Quand cela s'est-il produit ? »

« Il y a … plus de deux mois . »

Gaius soupira longuement . Il ne savait pas ce que Morgane avait pu verser dans la coupe de Merlin , mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant à son but . Gaius se leva , se tournant vers Merlin .

« Te sent-tu mieux ? Peux-tu te lever ? »

« bien sur , je me sent … Parfaitement bien . »

Et étrangement , c'était réellement le cas . Il n'avait plus de nausée , sa tête ne lui tournait plus , et il n'avait pas plus chaud que d'ordinaire . Plus rien , alors qu'à peine une heure plus tôt , il se demandait s'il allait un jour être capable de se relever du sol de la chambre d'Arthur . Il suivit donc le médecin jusqu'à son établi , sur lequel il positionna plusieurs livres , parlant tous de potions et de poisons .

« Te souviens-tu d'un détail quelconque concernant ce liquide ? Un goût , une odeur , peu importe . »

« Et bien , je me souviens avoir trouvé le nectar un peu trop sucré .Et puis il y avait un arrière goût de lavande , mais je suppose que tout cela était fait pour cacher le véritable goût . »

« Peut-être … rien d'autre ? »

« Si , la couleur , il y avait comme un reflet … rougeâtre . »

« Rougeâtre ? »

« Oui . »

Gaius plongea dans ses livres pour en éplucher chaque potion , chaque poison qui pouvait concorder avec la description de Merlin , ainsi qu'à ses symptômes , en vain .

…

Un mois avait passé depuis cet incident , et si Merlin n'était plus aussi malade , il n'en restait pas moins affaibli . Il était souvent pris de migraines , et la fatigue était presque constante . Les nausées se faisaient plus rare , mais lorsque parfois , dans les écuries ou les cuisines , une odeur se faisait trop forte , son estomac se soulevait de haut-le-cœur . Pour autant , il avait tenu à reprendre son poste de valet du prince après seulement une journée de repos , et ne s'était pas plein une seule fois de son état de santé devant Arthur . Le plus déroutant était sûrement que , lorsque ces étranges symptômes ne se manifestaient pas , il se sentait parfaitement bien , mieux que bien , il était … rayonnant . Et c'était exactement l'état dans lequel il était à cet instant , souriant et fredonnant , il faisait des aller-retours dans la chambre du prince , pour la rendre brillante .

Arthur s'était depuis quelques minutes arrêté de lire un parchemin important , pour observer le comportement pour le moins surprenant de son valet . Il avait parfois l'air à bout de force , si bien qu'Arthur faisait tout pour alléger son emploi du temps . Mais en cet instant , il semblait juste … épanoui . Plus que son comportement , Merlin avait changé physiquement , Arthur s'en rendait compte maintenant . Ses joues étaient constamment colorés de rose , contrastant avec sa pâleur habituelle , et elles étaient pleines , rien à voir avec sa maigreur d'avant . A la réflexion , Merlin semblait avoir pris du poids , tout son corps semblait moins rachitique , plus en chaire . Lui qui avait eu peur durant un temps que son valet manque de nourriture , il était sur que ça n'est en rien le cas désormais . Le voyant passer à nouveau devant lui , les bras chargé de vêtement , pour lesquels il paraissait chanter doucement , Arthur ne put retenir sa question plus longtemps .

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux , Merlin ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu es … comme un enfant devant une friandise . Ton sourire ne quitte pas tes lèvres . »

Merlin rangea les vêtements dans une armoire , avant de se retourner vers son prince .

« N'ai-je pas le droit d'être simplement heureux ? »

« Si , bien sur , ce que j'aimerais comprendre , c'est pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi-quoi , Sir ? »

« Prendre du poids t'as rendu encore plus idiot ?! »

« Je n'ai pas pris de poids ! »

Merlin tourna le dos à Arthur , semblant réellement vexé de ses mots .

« Oh , ne fait pas l'enfant Merlin . Et si , tu as pris du poids . »

« S'est faux ! »

Arthur fit les yeux ronds , avait-il vraiment entendu la voix de Merlin se briser ? Et entendait-il réellement des reniflements caractéristiques maintenant ? Voyant son valet lever son bras devant lui pour s'essuyer les yeux , le prince n'eut plus aucun doute , Merlin pleurait . Il se leva tout de même , contournant son valet pour se retrouver en face de lui .

« Merlin ? »

Le sorcier se retourna vivement , geste puérile destiné à bouder son prince . Arthur resta un moment sans réaction , ne comprenant pas se comportement purement enfantin de Merlin . Puis il se saisi des épaules de son valet , pour le forcer à lui faire face .

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Merlin ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? »

« je ne suis pas gros ! »

« Qui t'as dit que tu l'étais ? J'ai simplement dis que tu avais pris du poids , ce qui , vu ton corps squelettique , n'est pas un mal . Et pour l'amour du ciel , ça n'est pas une raison pour pleurer comme une fille Merlin ! »

« Alors maintenant , je suis une fille , et squelettique en plus ?! »

Merlin se détacha vivement de la poigne du prince , les yeux à présent sec mais rempli de colère . Il alla s'emparer de la panière de linge salle posée près du lit , et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte .

« Mais bon sang , qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui ? »

« Absolument rien , Sir , vos insultes sont un réel bonheur à entendre . »

« mais je ne t'ai pas insulté , enfin ! »

« Bien entendu , sa royal majesté ne se permettrait jamais . »

« Merlin , arrêtes tes sarcasmes , veux-tu ? »

« Comme vous le voudrez , mon seigneur . »

« Merlin ! »

La voix froide et impassible de son valet l'insupportait plus que tout . Il se dirigea vers lui , l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre . Il soupira , ne comprenant rien des réactions de Merlin . Mais son indifférence était le plus douloureux , alors il se résigna à s'excuser .

« Je suis désolé Merlin , d'accord ? Je ne voulaits pas te vexer . »

Merlin soupira à son tour , sa colère retombant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée . Il acquiesça doucement , ne comprenant pas lui même ses réactions .

« Je … je vais aller laver vos vêtements , avant de nettoyer vos écuries . »

« Bien . Reviens ici dès que tu as fini , j'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire , je vais devoir rester enfermé ici toute la journée , et j'aurai besoin de toi . »

« Mais , votre armure doit être polit , et j'ai encore à m'occuper des chevaux ,et de votre déjeuné , et... »

« Ça suffit Merlin ! je t'ai demandé de revenir dès que tu en aura fini avec les écuries . Je demanderai à un autre domestique de s'occuper des autres taches . »

« Comme vous voudrez … _Sir ! _»

Et voilà que Merlin se remettait à le regardait avec colère . Le valet quitta la chambre en claquant la porte , et Arthur soupira une nouvelle fois . Que lui arrivait-il encore , il était étrange depuis des mois , mais ses sautes d'humeurs était un fait nouveau . Surtout alors que le prince voulait simplement alléger les taches de son valet et ami . Il fallait vraiment qu'il rende une petite visite à Gaius , histoire d'obtenir quelques informations du médecin . Arthur soupira une fois de plus , il fallait aussi qu'il se pose à un moment ou à un autre , la question de savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant de l'état de son valet .

…

Merlin ouvrit difficilement les yeux , une douleur lancinante cognant sa tête avec force . Ses yeux trouvèrent l'obscurité , et lorsqu'il voulut porter une main à son crane douloureux , seul le bruit facilement reconnaissable du métal lui répondit . Il était attaché par des chaînes , aux poignets et aux chevilles , dans ce qui semblait être , vu l'odeur de moisissure, les cachots . Il se souvenait avoir couru dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre les cuisines , histoire de ne pas être en retard pour le soupé du prince , et puis plus rien . Un rire fou se fit entendre près de lui , lui tordant le ventre d'angoisse .

« J'ai attendu plus de trois mois Merlin , mais c'est fini , mon attente touche à sa fin . »

« Morgane ... »

La jeune femme sortit alors de l'ombre , entrant dans le seule rayon de lune qui transperçait de la minuscule fenêtre . Merlin tenta de bouger à nouveau , mais les chaînes étaient solides , et il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie . Quand bien même il n'avait pas été trop faible pour s'en servir , il savait que si il utilisait sa magie maintenant , ça serait dans l'unique but de tuer Morgane , il ne pouvait la laisser connaître sa nature . Alors il attendait , espérant que sa folie ne la pousse pas au point de ne plus laisser aucun autre choix à Merlin .

« Que m'as-tu fais ? »

« Oh , mais je vais me faire un plaisir de te le dire , j'attends ça depuis si longtemps . »

Elle s'approcha alors pour s'accroupir devant lui , le regardant intensément .

« Tu n'es pourtant qu'un serviteur … pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te mettre sur mon chemin ? »

Murmura-elle , plus pour elle-même que pour le sorcier . Merlin remarqua douloureusement qu'à cet instant , il y avait dans les yeux de la sorcière , un peu de son amie , celle qu'avait été Morgane autrefois .

« La potion , Morgane . Tu m'as fait boire une potion , quelle était-elle ? »

La sorcière se releva alors , riant à nouveau . Toute lueur amicale ayant disparu de son regard . Un tel revirement de situation prouvait bien que la pupille du roi Uther avait perdu la tête , elle n'était plus saine d'esprit .

« Connais-tu l'histoire du roi Endrid , Merlin ? »

« Non . »

« C'était un sorcier . Sa femme , un seigneur des dragons , s'était amourachée de l'un d'entre eux . Endrid fut alors consumé par le désir de vengeance , il confectionna une potion , pour se venger de la reine . »

« Celle que tu m'as fait boire ? »

« Celle-la même . »

« Quels sont ses effets ? »

Morgane s'approcha à nouveau du sorcier , lui caressant doucement la joue . Merlin remuait dans tout les sens , autant pour tenter de se libérer des chaînes que de la main de Morgane .

« Un peu de patience , Merlin . »

S'éloignant , Morgane prit un air théâtral , comme pour faire durer son plaisir .

« Endrid voulait plus que tout faire souffrir sa femme , pour l'offense qu'elle avait osé lui faire en préférant la compagnie d'un dragon à la sienne . Il mit alors tout son cœur à penser un plan , cherchant la plus douloureuse des punitions à administrer à la reine . Puis l'idée brillante lui vint enfin . C'est l'amour de la reine pour le dragon qui la tuerait , tout comme ton amour est sur le point de te détruire Merlin . »

« Mon … mon amour ? »

« Pour le bastet , la druidesse qui a pris ton cœur , quel était son nom déjà … ? »

« Freya ... »

« Oui , Freya ! »

Le nom de sa défunte amie rouvrit une large plaie dans le cœur de Merlin . Il ne comprenait pas , comment Morgane pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait aimé Freya ? Comment pouvait-elle même la connaître ? Et surtout , quel était le rapport avec cette histoire de reine amoureuse d'un dragon ? Heureusement Morgane repris son discourt , Merlin allait avoir sa réponse …

« La potion d'Endrid n'était pas maléfique en soit , mais elle était rendu mauvaise par la situation . Si la reine s'était amourachée d'un chevalier , ou d'un simple homme , elle n'en serait pas morte . »

« Je ne comprend pas , ou veux-tu en venir ? »

« La potion que tu as bu Merlin , permet à tout ceux qui l'ingurgite de porter la progéniture de l'être aimé ... »

Merlin hésita à ce moment-là entre rire ou pleurer . Était-elle sérieuse ? Pensait-elle vraiment que Merlin portait à cet instant , la descendance de Freya ? Puis quelques événements lui revint en tête , et il perdit ses couleurs au fur et a mesure de ses pensées . Les nausées , les bouffées de chaleur , les migraines , les sautes d'humeur . Était-il possible que … non , ça ne pouvait pas être vrai . Merlin baissa d'instinct les yeux vers son ventre , plus ferme que quelques mois plus tôt . Il avait pris du poids , Arthur lui-même l'avait remarqué . On ne voyait plus ses côtes , et son abdomen , autrefois parfaitement plat , formait à présent une très légère boursouflure . Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux , s'était vrai , il était … enceinte ?

« Et oui Merlin , tu porte un petit monstre en toi . Mais rassures-toi , tu ne va pas avoir à supporter cette idée très longtemps . »

Merlin n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre . Freya lui avait parlé de sa malédiction . Bien qu'elle se transforme toute les nuits en panthère ailée , la première transformation d'un bastet se faisait lors d'une nuit que l'on appelle ' rouge ' . Lorsque la lune prend une teinte rosée , ce qui arrive quelques fois dans l'année … comme ce soir . Merlin s'en était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion , alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du château , voyant la lune rouge au travers des grandes fenêtres . Alors la … chose , qu'il portait en lui , allait se transformer en panthère à minuit , et simplement le dévorer de l'intérieur . Il imagina à ce moment-là , ce qu'avait donné la potion pour la pauvre reine , elle avait probablement du faire face aux flammes d'un semi-dragon à peine form » dans son ventre . Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes , et tout ce à quoi Merlin pouvait penser était Arthur . Il ne pensait pas à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir , mais seulement à sa destinée , qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir . Il pouvait faire une dernière chose avant de partir cependant . Débarrassé de Morgane , Arthur aurait peut-être une chance de devenir ce grand roi que Merlin voyait en lui , même si le sorcier n'était pas à ses cotés . Sa décision prise , Merlin s'apprêta à se libérer des chaînes , pour affronter Morgane comme il se doit . Mais la porte du cachot s'ouvrit , sur un prince de Camelot qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à voir cette scène .

« Morgane , que ... »

La sorcière , prise de panique , envoya valser Arthur contre un mur , lui révélant ainsi sa magie . Écarquillant les yeux face à son geste incontrôlé , qui ruinait sans nul doute tout ses plans , Morgane s'enfuit . Elle n'avait d'autre choix , elle ne sortirait pas du château vivante si elle tentait quoi que ce soit maintenant , et son esprit rempli de panique ne put réfléchir à meilleure solution . Merlin en fut horrifié , il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de stopper Morgane avant qu'elle ne disparaisse . Même cela il n'avait pas put le faire avant de mourir , il n'était vraiment bon à rien . Arthur se frotta la tête , à moitié assommé . Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer , ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de sa sœur de cœur , Morgane . Un gémissement qu'il reconnut bien se fit entendre , et il chercha Merlin des yeux . C'était la raison de sa présence ici . Il était dans ses appartements , lorsque ce drôle de pressentiment se fit connaître en lui . N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose , il mit cela sur le compte de son obsession récente pour son valet . Puis le pressentiment s'intensifia , se transforment pratiquement en appel , le dirigeant droit vers ces cachots . Il avait fini par céder , se faisant en sang-d'encre pour Merlin .

Arthur se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'à son ami . Il avait la tête qui lui tournait , et son épaule , probablement déboîtée , lui faisait atrocement mal . Mais il arriva tout de même jusqu'à Merlin , posant sa main valide sur son épaule .

« Merlin , tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis désolé . »

« Ça n'est pas de ta faute . Morgane … je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu . »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça … Je vais mourir Arthur . »

Le prince , qui avait baissé la tête , releva vivement les yeux . Il resta figé une seconde , avant de parcourir les corps de Merlin des yeux et des mains , cherchant une quelconque blessure .

« Où as-tu mal , Merlin ? On va te soigner , Gaius va te soigner ! »

« Non , ça n'est pas ça . »

« Alors quoi ? Expliques-toi bon sang ! »

« Je … Morgane , elle m'a empoisonné . »

« Quoi ?! Non … »

Arthur , usant toute sa force , se releva . Il chercha à libérer Merlin de ses chaînes , mais sans la clef pour ouvrir les fers à ses poignets et ses chevilles , c'était peine perdu . Commençant sérieusement à paniquer , Arthur tira sur les chaînes aussi fort qu'il le put , bien évidement rien ne bougea . Merlin , les larmes aux yeux , posa sa main sur celle du prince , l'arrêtant dans sa tentative perdu d'avance .

« Arthur... arrêtez , ça ne sert à rien . »

« Non , il doit y avoir un moyen ! Je vais aller chercher Gaius , il doit y avoir un antidote ! »

Merlin secoua la tête , retenant toujours le bras du Prince .

« Non … s'il vous plais , restez avec moi . »

« Je refuse de te regarder mourir Merlin , tu m'entends ?! Je … je ne peux pas te laisser mourir , je ne veux pas ! »

« Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix cette fois . »

« Non ! Je vais chercher Gaius ! »

Arthur voulut partir , mais Merlin ne le lâcha pas , le regardant avec supplique .

« Arthur , s'il vous plais , écoutez-moi , je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps . Morgane est très dangereuse , il vous faudra toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver pour la battre … y compris la magie . »

« Quoi ?! Morgane vient tout juste de prouver une nouvelle fois que la magie pervertie les âmes , et tu voudrais que je fasse appelle à elle ? »

« Non , la magie n'est pas néfaste , seules les âmes noires sont la cause de la mauvaise magie . »

« Merlin , crois-tu vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire part de ton opinion sur la magie ? Nous parleront de ça lorsque Gaius t'aura administré l'antidote . »

Arthur sembla incapable de concevoir qu'il était impossible de soigner Merlin . Mais il n'y avait aucun antidote , pas pour ce qui grandissait en lui . Le sorcier affronta le regard du prince , de ses yeux embués de larmes , jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne concède à revenir près de lui , au sol. La main de Merlin s'éleva alors jusqu'à la joue d'Arthur , geste qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé faire . Mais il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que nombreuse avaient été les fois ou il en avait eu envie .

« Arthur … j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire . »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu ne me feras pas d'adieu Merlin , tu ne vas pas mourir ! »

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de répondre , que déjà , au loin , on pouvait entendre un premier coup de cloche , sonnant minuit . La peur se saisi de lui , et au même moment , une horrible douleur lui tordit les entrailles , des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues .

« Merlin ! »

Déjà trois coups de cloche … Arthur avait passé un bras dans le dos de Merlin , qui se tordait de douleur .

« Arthur … la potion … est celle du roi Endrid , Gaius … voudra s-sûrement le savoir . »

« Non , Merlin reste avec moi , je t'interdis de mourir , tu m'entends ?! »

Merlin sourit , malgré les spasmes de douleur qui partaient de son ventre pour traverser tout son corps . Arthur restait un crétin royal , même dans un moment pareil … mais il était _son _crétin royal . Six coups ...

« Ça ne serai … p-pas la première fois que … je vous désobéis ! »

Arthur sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses joues , sans que son esprit ne soit capable de l'identifier . Il ne pouvait réaliser ce qu'il se passait . Il avait toujours prit la présence de Merlin à ses cotés comme une évidence , une constante immuable , si bien qu'il n'avait jamais songé à la douleur que causerait la disparition de son ami . Et la douleur , alors que Merlin gémissait sa souffrance au ceux de ses bras , était immense . Neuf coups ...

« Je suis désolé … Arthur , j'aurai v-voulus rester près de vous . »

« Tu restera près de moi Merlin … juste là . »

Arthur prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne , la posant sur sa poitrine , tout contre son cœur . Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le visage tordu de douleur de Merlin , et il fit ce geste dans l'infime espoir de soulager son agonie . Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres tremblantes de Merlin , c'était tous ce dont il avait besoin maintenant , sentir la vie d'Arthur sous ses doigts . Puis son corps s'affaissa , reposant de tout son poids dans les bras d'un Arthur hurlant la douleur de son cœur . Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent , mais son sourire resta bien en place . Douze coups …

* * *

**Voila , qu'en pensez-vous ? Surtout , n'ayez pas peur d'être honnête , ça ne peul que m'aider à avancer ! **

**A très vite pour la suite !**

**Des papouilles :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes p'tits loups !**

**Bon , le chapitre deux , enfin ! je dois vous dire que j'ai eu un très gros problème hier , open office a planté , et j'ai perdu environ sept jours d'écriture , ce qui vu mon rythme correspond a plus de 10 chapitres sur l'ensemble de mes fics , y compris celui-ci . Enfin bref , après avoir pleuré un bon coup , je m'y suis remise , j'ai écris celui-là aujourd'hui , alors s'il n'est pas génial , j'en suis désolée .**

**C'est un très long chapitre** **( plus ou moins 10,000 mots** **) et je pene qu'il seront tous plus ou moins de cette grandeur pour cette fic . **

**Merci mes loulous pour vos reviews , j'y répond de suite !**

**Julie** : Merci de me soutenir et de me lire , j'espère que la suite sera a ton goût , bisous .

**Patte-de-Neko** : Alors , oui , la légende de l'horrible roi Endrid est entièrement de mon invention . Lorsque j'ai eu envie d'écrire un M-preg sur ce couple ( que j'adore également ) je me suis dis ' hey , si je faisais tout à l'envers ? si je leur donnais un gosse avant même qu'ils n'aient conscience de leurs sentiments ? ' Enfin , ce genre d'idée tordue qui me viens souvent . Donc j'ai pensé a une potion , puis j'ai eu l'idée de cette légende . Et voila ! Merci pour tout ces jolies compliment , gros bisous et a très vite !

**Plume-Eben** : Moh , je voulais pas te faire pleurer ^^ ! Et pour ta près pertinente pensée , je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre si tu as raison ;) Bisous a toi !

**Melusine-chan** : Tu as bon ... en partie . Je te laisse découvrir laquelle ;) En tout cas merci de ton soutien et de me lire ( sur plus d'une fic si je ne fais pas d'erreur ! ) Des poutous et a vite !

**Loulou2a** : Je n'ai pas lu la fic dont tu me parles , comme je t'ai déjà dis j'ai vraiment plus le temps de lire en ce moment , mais elle a l'air effectivement très bien . Pour tes questions , tu aura très vite une partie des réponses ;) Merci , fidèle amie , pour ton soutien . Bisous ma belle .

**toph90** : Merci , j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite ! Biz a toi !

**Stiffi3 :** Et bien , que te dire excepté : la voila , cette suite ! J'espère que tu l'appréciera , bisous .

**shenendoah** : Ah , toujours la première à reviewer , hein ? Effectivement , je suis un sadique ;-) Et oui , le chapitre 1 était nettement plus long que pour les autres fics , et celui-ci fait environ le double du 1 ^^ Et je postes très souvent à des heures tardives , je suis toujours plus inspirée en écrivant la nuit , donc je vais aussi te souhaiter une bonne nuit , si tu lis ce chapitre maintenant ! Pleins de bisous ma belle , et merci .

**Voila , sur ce , bonne ( et grande ) lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

L'horrible cri de souffrance du prince avait alerté un chevalier qui se trouvait non loin de la . Il trouva le prince dans un état catastrophique , penché sur le corps de son valet , respirant à peine entre deux sanglots . Il avait l'air à demi conscient seulement , tenant Merlin au creux de ses bras , il murmurait sans cesse à son oreille .

« Non , reviens Merlin … tu peux pas me faire ça … j'ai besoin de toi , je t'en pris … reviens , reviens ... »

Sir Léon était également très proche de Merlin , c'est bien pour cela que mit un moment à réagir , devant cette scène . Il n'était pas facile de reprendre son rôle de chevalier de la cour dans de pareilles circonstances , surtout lorsque l'on vois pour la première fois son prince faire preuve d'une telle détresse émotionnelle . Respirant fortement , il s'avança jusqu'à Arthur .

« Sir , que s'est-il passé ? »

Voyant qu'Arthur ne réagissait pas le moins du monde à sa présence , Léon se mit à genoux à son tour , saisissant fermement l'épaule du prince pour le faire réagir . Ça n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Arthur remarqua Léon , plongeant ses yeux rempli de chagrin dans ceux de son aîné .

« Léon … Je ne … Merlin , Morgane … Le poison , je ... »

« Arthur , calmez-vous . Vous devez vous ressaisir , je dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir aider Merlin . »

« Tu ne peux pas l'aider … Les chaînes , je n'ai pas put l'en libérer à temps . »

Léon remarqua alors seulement les chaînes retenant prisonnier Merlin . Ne voulant se résoudre à croire à ce qu'Arthur semblait persuadé , Le chevalier cria à la garde de toute ses forces . Après plusieurs tentatives , des gardes arrivèrent afin dans la pièce . Ils furent aussitôt renvoyés chercher le forgeron . Ils arriverait très vite , mais Léon ne pouvait permettre à plus de personne encore de voir le prince Arthur dans un état pareil . S'il connaissait son affection pour Merlin , autant que le cœur tendre que le prince s'obstinait à cacher , le peuple ne pourrait comprendre un tel chagrin pour un simple valet , cela serait automatiquement prit pour de la faiblesse . Se faisant violence , il se releva donc pour prendre Arthur par la taille , l'arrachant littéralement du corps de son serviteur .

« Non , lâches-moi ! Merlin ! »

Arthur se débattait comme un lion , mais il était à bout de force , ce qui permit à Léon de le traîner jusqu'à un coin reculé de la pièce . Le tenant fermement acculé contre le mur , Léon plongea un regard qu'il voulait sévère de celui du prince .

« Arthur , je sais combien Merlin est important pour vous , mais vous êtes le prince héritier de Camelot , vous ne pouvez réagir de la sorte ! Je vous en pris , reprenez-vous . Le forgeron va venir libérer Merlin de ses chaînes , et nous le conduiront à Gaius . Alors , en attendant d'être dans la sûreté des quatre murs de ses appartements , vous n'êtes plus l'ami de Merlin , vous ne pleurez pas sa perte , vous êtes son maître , le prince , conduisez-vous comme tel Arthur ! »

Le chevalier eu le cœur déchiré à prononcer ces mots , alors que lui même avait un mal fou à ne pas tomber devant le corps chétif de Merlin , pleurant comme un enfant . Mais ses paroles étaient vrai , même Arthur était en mesure de le comprendre . Alors il secoua légèrement la tête , tel un enfant se faisant réprimander pas son père . Léon le relâcha , lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule , pour lui donner du courage comme pour s'excuser de la façon dont il avait dû se résoudre à lui parler . Arthur eu à peine le temps d'essuyer les traces de larmes de son visage d'un revers de manche que les gardes apparurent à nouveau dans la pièce , escortant le vieux forgeron . Muni de ses outils , le vieil homme ne mit que quelques secondes à déverrouiller les fers , et Léon , toujours en évitant de penser à l'identité de la personne , prit le corps de Merlin dans ses bras , parcourant tout le château pour rejoindre les appartements du médecin . Arthur avait durement renvoyé les gardes et le forgeron , puis il avait suivit son chevalier , ne se permettant pas de poser une seule seconde les yeux sur Merlin , de peur de craquer au beau milieu d'un couloir .

En entrant dans les appartements de Gaius , ils trouvèrent le vieil homme affairé à son atelier , préparant sûrement un quelconque remède . Il perdit tout son calme habituel en voyant Merlin dans les bras de Léon , et l'état du prince derrière eux . Léon déposa doucement le valet sur le lit , puis s'éloigna pour laisser la place au médecin .

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Arthur était plus que las de cette question . Il voulait rejoindre sa chambre et les draps fraîchement lavés par Merlin , pour s'y effondrer et laisser enfin sortir tout son chagrin . Mais Léon posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule , l'encourageant à parler . Ça combiné aux yeux remplis de panique de Gaius , posé sur lui , Arthur ne put que se faire violence pour répondre .

« Il m'a dit avoir été empoisonné . »

« empoisonné ? Par qui ? »

« Ça n'est pas important Sir Léon . Arthur , Merlin vous a t-il dit quoi que se soit concernant ce poison ? »

Le prince avait du mal à se rappeler les paroles de Merlin , tout ça était trop . Morgane , Merlin , c'était bien trop douloureux . Ses larmes se remirent à couler librement sur ses joues , alors qu'il fixait sans le voir , Gaius s'occuper à panser une plaie sur le crâne du serviteur .

« Je ne sais plus . »

« Essayer de vous souvenir Sir , c'est important . »

« A quoi bon ? Merlin est mort ! »

Toute les forces d'Arthur s'effondrèrent à cet instant , il tomba au sol , tremblant . Gaius parut choqué , autant par les paroles hurlées par Arthur que par son comportement .

« Léon , amenez Arthur près de moi , je vous pris . »

Le chevalier fit ce qu'on lui demandait , traînant une nouvelle fois le prince . Arthur se retrouva donc au sol , comme prosterné devant le corps de son ami . Gaius pris la main princière , pour la poser sur la poitrine de Merlin . Il aurait tout simplement pu lui dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient , mais vu l'état du jeune Pendragon , mieux valait les lui prouver . Arthur releva brutalement la tête , pas vraiment sur d'avoir bien sentit le mouvement sous ses doigts . Puis il se répéta , encore et encore , et il ne put nier l'évidence de ces battements de cœur . Gaius repris à soigner la plaie sur le crâne de Merlin .

« Sir , je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous faire croire cela , mais Merlin n'est pas mort . »

Léon poussa un long soupire , plus que soulagé . Arthur ne bougeait pas , fasciné par les mouvements de vie sous ses doigts . Puis , de nouvelles larmes , bien plus puissante que les précédentes , s'accumulèrent sous ses paupières .

« Maintenant que vous constatez de son état , j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement , pour juger au mieux de la marche à suivre . »

Le prince acquiesça , fermant les yeux , la main toujours sur la poitrine de Merlin , comme pour y puiser la force nécessaire . Passant sur son pressentiment étrange quant au danger qu'encourait Merlin plus tôt dans la nuit , Arthur alla directement à l'essentiel .

« Quand je suis entré dans les cachots , Morgane était là , elle … mon dieu , elle a usé de magie pour s'échapper . »

Disant cela , Arthur regarda son épaule gauche , se souvenant seulement maintenant de sa douleur . Gaius avait bien évidemment remarqué l'étrange positionnement de l'épaule du prince , dès son entrée . Il devrait s'occuper de ça très vite , mais pour lors Merlin était sa priorité . Léon , quant à lui , était abasourdi d'entendre une chose pareille . Morgane , une … sorcière ?

« Je n'ai pas compris de suite ce qu'il s'était passé . Merlin m'a dit qu'elle était dangereuse , qu'elle … l'avait empoisonné . Il était tellement sur de mourir , et il souffrait tellement , j'ai vraiment cru que ... »

Arthur crispa ses doigts sur la poitrine de son valet , comme pour se persuader que cela était faux .

« Qu'a-il dit à propos du poison ? »

« Que … que c'était la potion d'un roi , le roi Erwin ou quelque chose comme ça . »

« Le roi Endrid ? »

« Oui , oui c'est ça ! »

Gaius n'en cru pas ses oreilles . Bien sur il connaissait cette histoire , qu'il savait vrai . Mais Morgane n'avait pas pu lui faire boire une telle potion , sans quoi ça voulait dire que Merlin portait … un enfant ? Tout lui parut claire maintenant , sachant parfaitement pour qui , ou plutôt quoi , Merlin s'était un jour pris d'amour . Freya , la jeune druidesse affublée d'une horrible malédiction . Mais si cela avait vraiment été le cas , si Merlin portait en lui la progéniture de Freya , alors il serait mort . Cette nuit même , lors de la lune rouge , il aurait été comme dévoré de l'intérieur par ce semi démon . Mais si ça n'était pas la cas , Arthur semblait dire que Merlin avait réellement souffert . Hors , en dehors de cette plaie sur la tête , qui aurait pu être bien plus grave si elle n'avait pas été suturé par magie , comme le constatait Gaius , Merlin allait bien .

« Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire Gaius , quel est ce poison ? »

Le médecin ne pouvait décemment expliquer les effets de cette potion à Léon , qui venait de poser la question . Il jugeait qu'Arthur avait assez entendu parler de magie pour aujourd'hui . Alors il se leva , attrapant une potion quelconque contre les migraines , pour la faire boire à Merlin .

« Ceci devrait contrer les effets du poison . »

« Alors , c'est tout ? Merlin hurlait d'agonie dans mes bras , et vous me dites que cette seule potion le guérira ? »

« Merlin ira parfaitement bien Sir , je peux vous en assurer . »

Gaius n'était pas aussi sur de lui qu'il le laissait paraître . S'il pouvait tromper le prince et Sir Léon avec une simple potion , il n'en restait pas moins à découvrir pour quelles raisons Merlin avait temps souffert . Mais il avait une théorie cependant , chose qu'il terrait jusqu'au réveil de Merlin .

« Sir Léon , pouvez-vous raccompagner le princes dans ses quartiers ? Je passerais plus tard pour le soigner et lui donner une potion de sommeil . »

« Quoi ?! Non , je reste ici ! »

« Sir , Merlin a vraiment besoin de repos , et vous aussi . Je vous ferez savoir dès qu'il sera réveillé . »

« Non ! Je vais parfaitement bien , je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! »

Gaius lança un regard à Léon , mais celui-ci sembla tout comme lui incapable d'aller contre les ordres du prince . Gaius se releva alors .

« Très bien , alors ayez au moins l'obligeance d'aller vous allonger dans le lit de Merlin , il faut vous reposer et je dois remettre votre épaule en place . »

Après une longue hésitation , le prince acquiesça . Il eu alors un geste qui surpris les deux autres personnes conscientes dans la pièce . Se penchant sur le visage de son valet , il embrassa délicatement son front , puis se dirigea vers son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots , que Gaius intercepta tout de même .

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça , Merlin , tu m'entends ?! Et ne t'avise pas de te réveiller avant que je ne soit revenu à tes cotés ! »

Sur ce , et évitant les regards perplexe et surpris des autres , Arthur se dirigea vers la pièce attenante , qu'il savait être la chambre de Merlin . Gaius allait le suivre , quand Léon l'arrêta , attrapant son bras .

« Gaius , que doit-on faire … pour Morgane ? »

Gaius soupira , il avait presque oublié cette partie de l'histoire .

« Rien Léon , ne faites rien pour le moment C'est une décision qu'Arthur devra prendre seul , lorsque qu'il aura la tête reposée . »

Léon acquiesça , et après un dernier regard à son ami , couché non loin de lui , il quitta les appartements de Gaius . Le médecin prit deux fioles de potion , puis rejoignit le prince dans la pièce d'à coté . Arthur releva la tête , les yeux rouges et les mains légèrement tremblantes .

« Comment va t-il ? »

« Hormis une blessure à la tête , Merlin va très bien Sir , je vous assure . »

Arthur soupira longuement , s'appuyant contre le mur . Il était épuisé , toute cette situation avait mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve , et maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait , il se sentait atrocement vide , et il avait mal , au corps comme au cœur .

« J'ai vraiment cru l'avoir perdu , Gaius ... »

Il ignorait pourquoi il disait cela au médecin , ni même pourquoi cette idée était si douloureuse . Mais , alors qu'il tenait son ami agonisant dans ses bras , Arthur avait eu l'impression de perdre bien plus que son valet , qu'un ami . Il avait eu la sensation de perdre son monde , son royaume , sa famille … sa vie . C'était étrange , il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il tenait à Merlin avant ça . Depuis quelques mois déjà , il était constamment inquiet pour lui , l'état de santé et le confort de son ami l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait été malade . Mais là , c'était bien plus que cela , un sentiment bien plus fort , et peut-être plus égoïste également . Parce que lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Merlin , une seule chose était présente dans son esprit , une seule question . _Comment vais-je faire sans lui , comment pourrai-je vivre sans Merlin à mes cotés ? _C'était bien la première fois qu'il se posait une telle question , qu'il se sentait si vulnérable , si diminué , à la simple pensée de se retrouver sans Merlin dans son ombre . Alors il n'avait trouvé qu'une réponse à cette question … Il ne pourrait pas , c'était impossible , il ne pouvait vivre sans lui .

Et cette constatation lui faisait peur , autant qu'elle le fascinait . Elle le fascinait parce qu'il découvrait en Merlin une tout autre chose , bien plus que des conseils parfois très sages , bien plus que l'utilité d'un valet prévenant bien que maladroit . Il découvrait un espoir , une chose entre eux dont il ne pouvait comprendre le sens , mais c'était puissant , beau , et il aimait ça . Mais ça lui faisait également très peur , parce qu'un prince ne pouvait s'attacher de la sorte à son valet , parce qu'un futur roi ne devait pas se permettre une telle faiblesse , une telle dépendance envers une autre personne , quelle qu'elle soit . Et ça lui faisait d'autant plus peur qu'il savait que , peu importe son statut , peu importe les conséquences , il ne pouvait se défaire de ses sentiments pour Merlin , ils était bien trop fort , il avait bien trop besoin de sa présence . Il s'en était rendu compte à l'instant , lorsqu'il s'était sentit littéralement revivre alors que le cœur de Merlin était venu battre sous ses doigts . Tout les trésors , tout les royaumes du monde n'aurait su insuffler autant de bonheur à son cœur qu'à l'instant ou il avait sentit la vie de son ami dans le creux de sa main .

Gaius vint s'asseoir près de lui , posant une mains sur son avant bras , et le faisant sortir de ses sombres pensées par la même occasion .

« Je comprend Arthur , je peux voir que vous tenez beaucoup à Merlin , il est donc normal que vous ayez été perturbé par les événements . Mais Merlin va bien , il se rétablira très vite . »

Le prince secoua doucement la tête , le regard baissé sur ses jambes , pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui du médecin . Gaius , évidant de penser à ce qui grandissait dans le ventre de Merlin pour le moment , tendit une fiole de potion à Arthur .

« Buvez ça , c'est pour la douleur . »

Le blond avala la mixture violette au goût atroce sans trop sourciller , puis Gaius entreprit de le débarrasser de sa chemise , pour constater de l'état de son épaule . Elle n'était pas cassée , simplement déboîtée , ce qui était une très bonne chose . Débouchant une nouvelle fiole , le médecin s'adressa à nouveau au prince , qui s'obstinait à garder le regard baissé .

« Je vais vous appliquer cet onguent sur l'épaule . Il est à base de fleurs d'absinthe et de feuilles de menthe poivrée , ça endormira votre épaule , pour éviter la souffrance . »

« J'ai connu bien pire Gaius . »

« Je n'en doute pas , mais il est inutile de vous infliger plus de douleur que nécessaire , Sir . »

Arthur ne répondit rien . Pourtant il avait cette sensation de mériter sa douleur . Comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner des souffrances de Merlin , pour lesquelles il n'était pourtant pas responsable , en ressentant une douleur à la hauteur de celle qu'avait subit son ami . Mais il laissa Gaius appliquer l'onguent avec précaution , trop épuisé pour protester . Le médecin appliqua la pommade en masse , de la base du cou jusqu'au dessus du coude en passant par l'omoplate et la clavicule , histoire de bien endormir toute la zone . Ceci fait , il posa un linge frai et mouillé sur l'épaule , ça aiderait à calmer la douleur et endormir les muscles . Puis il se releva , plaçant plusieurs coussins dans le dos du prince .

« Reposez-vous maintenant Sir , l'onguent devrait faire totalement effet dans deux heures , je vous replacerait l'épaule à ce moment là . »

« Je ne pense pas arriver à trouver le sommeil . »

« Oh , vous le trouverez , j'en suis sur . »

Gaius s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte , puis se retourna vers le prince . Arthur observait le linge sur son bras , le touchant du bout des doigts . Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls , et il ne tarda pas à se caler plus confortablement dans les coussins , les yeux définitivement clos . Gaius sourit légèrement , ça n'était pas très honnête de sa part de lui avoir donné une potion contre la douleur , qui avait aussi pour effet d'endormir , mais il n'avait guère le choix .

Revenant vers Merlin , il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit , les yeux rivés sur le visage de son protégé . Après de longues minutes de réflexion , il se releva , se plaçant devant le ventre du jeune homme pour soulever sa tunique . En étant allonger , le ventre de Merlin devrait former un creux , mais ça n'était pas le cas . A la place , un ventre très légèrement arrondi . Gaius effleura la peau blanche du bout des doigts , comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur .

Soupirant fortement , il entrepris d'examiner cette petite bosse plus en profondeur . Il n'y vit rien de particulier , rien de plus que ce qu'il constatait lors de ses visites au futures mamans de la ville basse . Au vu de son expérience , il pouvait dire que la chose dans le ventre de Merlin était là depuis un bon moment déjà … peut-être plus de quatre mois .

Il voulut retirer sa main , lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange , de … magique . Comme un courant électrique , une étincelle de pure magie sous ses doigts . Gaius resta figé , car la puissance magique qui venait de s'insinuer dans ses veines , n'était pas mauvaise , non , bien au contraire . Il le sentait , c'était comme si le … bébé , voulait lui communiquer quelque chose . C'était doux , calme , et bon , il n'y avait aucune place au doute .

Gaius , ce vieil homme revêche , ayant vécu bien trop de printemps , bien trop d'horreurs , sentit ses yeux se remplir de perles d'eau . Ce qu'il avait senti , ce que l'enfant lui avait envoyé était tellement surprenant , tellement beau , tellement … Merlin . Était-il possible qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple enfant ? Un bébé possédant les mêmes dons que Merlin ?

Gaius sembla reprendre vie à cet instant , s'essuyant sommairement les yeux , il se dirigea vers son établi , cherchant dans son bazar une chose en particulier . Une fois celle-ci en main , il revint s'asseoir près de Merlin . Il soupira fortement , avant de poser le brin de muguet , mort et dessécher , sur la peau pâle du ventre de Merlin . Et il attendit , quelques minutes , avant de voir la branche morte reprendre vie sous ses yeux . La tige marron reprit lentement une couleur verte , et peu à peu , des petits boutons de fleur vinrent d'envahir , passant du vert au blanc , alors que les petites cloches s'ouvraient devant ses yeux .

Gaius cru ne plus pouvoir respirer , ses larmes coulant maintenant de ses yeux fixant le brin de muguet en fleur . Il se mit à haleter , se retenant au lit pour ne pas tomber . Il venait d'avoir la preuve intangible , que cette chose qui grandissait dans le ventre était non seulement un bébé on ne peu plus humain , mais doté d'une magie puissante , et bonne . Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier , le jour ou il avait rendu visite à Hunith , et que celle-ci lui avait annoncé sa grossesse . Le père de Merlin étant Balinor , Hunith avait peur que son enfant ne soit doté de magie . Gaius avait alors posé une rose fanée sur le ventre de la futur mère . Et sous ses yeux ébahis et brûlant de larmes , Hunith avait vu la rose refleurir , s'ouvrir et renaître à la vie . Le médecin n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer , elle était depuis ce jour convaincu de la bonté de son enfant et de sa magie .

Fort de ce merveilleux souvenir , Gaius alla chercher une fiole de potion avant de la déboucher et de la mettre sous le nez de Merlin . L'effet fut immédiat , Merlin sursauta , se retrouvant assit en une seconde . Il fut perdu durant un moment , ses yeux papillonnant nerveusement , avant que son regard ne se pose sur son tuteur .

« Gaius ! Morgane , elle ... »

Puis , retrouvant un peu ses esprits , le sorcier posa son regard sur son ventre avec affolement .

« Vous avez réussi à extirper cette chose de moi ?! C'est Morgane , la potion qu'elle m'a donné , c'était pour … pour ... »

Puis il se mit à pleurer , la gorge serrée de trop d'émotions pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre . Gaius s'assit près de lui , le prenant dans ses bras . Merlin resta quelques minutes le visage caché dans l'épaule de son père de cœur . Tout ça était trop pour lui , le souvenir de la douleur , Morgane qui lui avait lâché cette bombe en pleine tête , tout ses sentiments exacerbés et incompris . Finalement Gaius le relâcha , s'éloignant un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face .

« Je sais Merlin , la potion du roi Endrid … Et non , je n'ai rien retirer de toi . »

« Quoi ?! Alors , c'était faux , je n'ai pas vraiment de ... »

Merlin s'arrêta à nouveau en plein milieu de sa phrase , incapable de donner un nom à cette … chose . Gaius soupira , comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à son protégé ?

« Merlin , tu as bien ingurgité cette potion , mais je pense que tu as fait une erreur . »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas , toi seul peux le savoir . Seulement , je dois te dire que tu as bien … tout les effets de cette potion . »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux . Gaius venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'il était réellement … enceinte ?

« Gaius , je … je ne peux pas réellement porter un … truc , dans mon ventre ! Si c'était le cas , je serais mort , dévoré de l'intérieur par une panthère ailée ! »

« Pas si tu t'es trompé sur la personne qui occupe réellement la place dans ton cœur ... »

Merlin resta mué . Il avait aimé Freya , de tout son cœur , qui d'autre pourrait avoir une place plus importante dans son …

« Non ... »

Merlin avait soufflé ce mot , les yeux brillant de larmes rivés sur la petite bosse de son ventre . Une seule personne occupait son cœur et sa tête , plus que n'importe qui d'autre , mais c'était impossible . Ils étaient deux hommes , et bon sang , Arthur n'avait rien d'un dragon ou d'un montre ailé ! Gaius avait bien évidemment deviné la seule personne qui pouvait être la seconde génitrice de l'enfant , c'était évident , même s'il avait encore du mal à accepter ce fait . Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils d'adoption , tentant de rester le plus calme et le plus rationnel possible .

« Je sais que c'est dur Merlin ... »

« Dur ? Non , ça n'est pas dur , c'est juste impossible ! Vous devez m'aider à me débarrasser de cette chose Gaius , il doit y avoir un moyen ! »

Le vieux médecin comprenait la réaction de Merlin , mais lui qui avait vu et senti la magie de l'enfant , ne pouvait accepter une telle chose , pas qu'il y ai vraiment un moyen d'aider Merlin de toute façon . Alors il se releva à nouveau , cherchant une nouvelle fleur séchée . Il trouva un souci , autrefois jaune , fané depuis bien longtemps . Il se rassit vers le jeune sorcier , qui semblait figé , seules ses larmes trahissaient son état .

« J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose Merlin . »

Il souleva à nouveau la tunique de Merlin jusqu'à son torse . Celui-ci se laissait faire comme un pantin , bien trop choqué par la récente découverte pour faire le moindre geste de protestation . Gaius posa la fleur fané sur son ventre , avant de prendre la parole .

« Depuis la nuit des temps , les druides redoutent les mages noirs qui peuvent être n'importe ou , y compris dans leurs rangs . Alors , pour chaque grossesse de druidesse , ils ont un rituel . Ils posent une fleur fanée sur le ventre de la futur mère , et attendent . »

Gaius se tût , joignant le geste à la parole . Et comme plus tôt , le souci jaune reprit lentement ses couleurs , et sa vie . Merlin observait le phénomène magique , fasciné par le spectacle autant que par ce qu'il ressentait . Car , cette fleur reprenant vie par magie était de loin la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu , et ce parce qu'il sentait une magie agir en lui , pas la sienne , mais celle du petit être dans son ventre . C'était une sensation tellement belle , tellement paisible , qu'elle calma son cœur et ses peurs instantanément . Gaius sourit , reprenant son explication .

« A ce stade de développement , un … enfant n'a pas vraiment de conscience , sa magie est donc instinctive . C'est un rituel simple mais on ne peu plus fiable . Si la magie de l'enfant fait renaître la fleur , c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas cette nature morte , qu'elle veux la voir pleine de vie , et donc... »

« Que l'enfant est bon , comme sa magie ... »

Souffla Merlin , prenant la fleur jaune dans le creux de sa main . Il toucha les pétales couleur soleil du bout des doigts , fasciné . Puis son autre main se porta instinctivement à son ventre , le caressant doucement . Il y avait une vie là-dedans , une vie bonne et rayonnante , une vie qu'il avait crée . Un enfant , qui était à moitié lui , l'autre moitié étant … Arthur . Une larme tomba de son œil , roulant sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur son ventre . Aussitôt , il sentit une douleur remonter le long de son échine , lui rappelant celle qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt . Et il compris alors .

« Mes émotions … il n'arrive pas a les gérer . »

« Oui , je pense que vos magies sont trop puissantes pour un seul corps . Et tes émotions agissent sur ta magie comme sur la sienne . C'est ce qui à provoqué tes douleurs tout à l'heure . »

Merlin se souvenait . C'est lorsqu'il avait entendu minuit sonner , et qu'il avait été paralysé par la peur de mourir … et de perdre Arthur , que la douleur s'était déclenchée . Mais cette douleur là était moins grande , il pouvait alors mieux la comprendre . C'était comme si la seconde magie qu'il sentait en lui tentait de l'aider , mais faisant cela , elle s'opposait à la sienne , ce qui provoquait la douleur . Ça n'était pas destiné à le faire souffrir , juste à le soulager de sa peine . Il fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de rassurer cette petite chose en lui , de lui dire de ne pas d'inquiéter . C'était stupide , il l'avait considéré comme un monstre quelques minutes plus tôt , et maintenant le besoin de le protéger se faisait trop fort pour y résister . Mais il avait sentit sa magie , et il avait vu sa bonté agir . Comment ne pas avoir envie de protéger une chose aussi belle , aussi pure que ça ? C'est alors qu'il réalisa une chose , c'était un bébé , cette chose magnifique dans son ventre , c'était un bébé … son bébé . Le sien et celui d'Arthur , il n'avait aucun doute la dessus . Mais , Arthur était le prince de Camelot , royaume ou la magie était proscrite et condamné . Et lui était un homme , un homme portant un bébé crée par magie , doté du sang royal des Pendragon . Son besoin de protection se transforma alors en panique , et il se leva d'un bon .

« Merlin ? »

« Je dois partir ! »

« Quoi ?! Non , attends , tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Gaius s'était levé à son tour , courant dans toute la pièce après Merlin , qui remplissait un sac de diverse choses .

« Ce que je ne peux pas faire Gaius , c'est rester ici à attendre qu'on découvre ce que je suis … ce que je porte . »

« Merlin , tu ne peux pas partir comme ça , pense à Arthur ! »

Merlin s'arrêta alors , se retournant face à son tuteur . Bien sur qu'il y pensait , bien sur qu'Arthur allait lui manquer , plus qu'il ne saurait le dire . Mais , à l'instant ou il avait vu cette fleur refleurir sur son ventre , Arthur n'avait plus été la chose la plus importante pour lui . Une vie dépendait de la sienne maintenant , il la portait et la nourrissait , et il ne laisserait ni son destin ni son cœur attenter à la vie de … son enfant . Un tel revirement de situation , un tel dévouement était surprenant , mais il santait la magie de ce petit être couler dans chaque fibre de son corps , et aussi immuable que son attachement à Gaius ou Arthur , il sentait son lien avec cette magie et son porteur . Un lien précieux et magnifique , le rendant totalement dépendant de ce futur être .

« Arthur est justement la raison de mon départ . Il ne peux pas savoir , il ne peux pas apprendre que je porte un enfant , il de doit pas savoir que... »

« Cet enfant est également le sien... ?! »

Merlin regarda Gaius , il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'il ai compris . Mais le fait qu'il sache était assez perturbant , lui même n'avait pas su qu'Arthur était la personne la plus importante à son cœur , avant d'être forcé de se poser la question . Il se souvenait des mots de Morgane , la potion devait permettre de porter la progéniture de … l'être aimé . C'était beaucoup trop de révélations d'un seul coup , son pauvre cœur ne tiendrait pas le choque très longtemps . Alors il préféra se concentrer sur une seule chose , la sûreté de son enfant , c'était le plus important pour le moment . Il ne se demandait pas où il irait , comment il survivrait ni même comment lui , un homme , pouvait être en mesure de mettre un enfant au monde . Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête . Alors il tourna le dos à Gaius pour remplir son sac de quelques potions et de vivres , avant de se diriger vers sa chambre , n'écoutant pas les protestations du médecin . Il aurait pourtant du , car à l'instant ou il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre , la faisant claquer contre le mur , Arthur se redressa sur son lit , les yeux encore endormi . Il papillonna un instant , puis son regard bleu tomba sur un Merlin figé à l'entrée de la chambre . Il fut immédiatement sur ses pieds . Faisant fi de son épaule , il se rua sur Merlin , le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait .

« Merlin … tu es réveillé ! »

Le sorcier ne dit rien , il ne s'attendait pas à voir Arthur dans son lit . A vrai dire , il espérait pouvoir quitter Camelot sans se faire remarquer , et sans voir Arthur avant . Car il savait bien que si il devait faire face au prince ,et lui annoncer son départ , toutes ses résolutions s'effondreraient .Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait , alors qu'Arthur s'éloignait un peu pour plonger son regard brillant dans le sien . Il avait éviter de penser à lui , et au manque que lui causerait son absence , en quittant le royaume . Mais maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux trop bleu et trop brillants , qu'il sentait sa main dans sa nuque , qu'il entendait ses soupires de soulagement et sa respiration haletante , il n'était plus sur de rien .

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleu , tu sais ! Tu te sent bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu ne va pas t'effondrer dans mes bras , dis moi ?! »

« Je... je vais bien Arthur . »

Le prince soupira à nouveau , et repris son ami dans ses bras , sous le regard un peu rassuré de Gaius . Il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir Merlin , mais si quelqu'un pouvait lui faire changer d'avis , c'était bien Arthur . Il suffisait juste qu'il se rende compte que Merlin tenait un sac dans ses mains et …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça , Merlin ? Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Je … Arthur , je dois partir . »

« P...partir ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Merlin ? »

Merlin baissa les yeux , incapable d'affronter le regard du prince . Il soupira fortement , posant une main sur son ventre , comme pour se donner du courage . Ne relevant pas les yeux , il contourna Arthur , se dirigeant vers son armoire .

« Merlin , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis désolé . »

« Quoi ?! »

Arthur rejoignit Merlin , je prenant par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face .

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Le sorcier releva alors la tête , osant enfin affronter le regard d'Arthur . Son cœur se serra à la vue des yeux mouillés de son ami . Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière , il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque . La douleur dans son ventre revint en force , et il posa à nouveau sa main dessus . Aussitôt , la magie du futur être sembla se calmer , et Merlin soupira . Au moins savait-il comment rassurer son enfant .

« Je ne peux rien vous dire , je suis désolé . »

« Je me fou que tu sois désolé ! Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches ! »

Merlin ne s'en sortirait jamais s'il continuait sur cette voie la , alors il choisit une autre technique .

« Je … je ne peux pas resté au château , je quelque chose à faire . »

« Maintenant ? En pleine nuit et alors que tu as faillit mourir empoisonné ? »

« Je ne peux pas attendre . »

« C'est à cause du poison , c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas totalement guéri ? »

« Ça n'est pas ça ... »

« Alors quoi ? Expliques-toi bon sang ! »

Merlin jeta un regard suppliant à Gaius , par dessus l'épaule du prince . Mais c'était inutile , le médecin ne l'aiderait certainement pas à trouver une solution pour quitter le château . Alors il soupira , résigné . Il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci , il attendrait qu'Arthur ne soit plus dans les parages pour s'en aller .

« Vous avez raison , je n'ai plus toute ma tête , c'est sûrement le coup . Je … je voulais simplement rendre visite à ma mère , mais c'était stupide , j'ai tout le temps pour ça . »

Arthur soupirant , croyant son ami sur parole , et pensant comprendre les raisons de sa soudaine envie .

« Je comprend Merlin , tu as cru mourir , c'est normal que tu ai envie de voir ta mère dans un moment pareil , tu aurai dû me le dire tout de suite . Mais tu dois te reposer pour le moment . Quand tu aura récupéré tes forces , nous irons jusqu'à Ealdor pour rendre visite à Hunith . »

« Heu … nous ? »

« Oui , nous . Je ne vais pas te laisser partir seul , certainement pas ! »

Merlin soupira , forçant un sourire pour son ami . Il n'était pas près d'avoir une occasion de quitter le royaume .

…

Et effectivement , une semaine plus tard , Merlin n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de partir . Arthur était comme son ombre , constamment là , à le surveiller , à lui demander s'il allait bien , s'il n'avait mal nul-part , s'il n'avait besoin de rien . Merlin était partagé entre l'agacement et l'attendrissement . Parce que même s'il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de fuir Camelot , et qu'il avait constamment peur qu'on se rende compte de son état , il y avait une partie de lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir protégé par Arthur . Il souriait à chaque fois que le prince lui demandait s'il allait bien , ou lorsque , sous un prétexte facétieux , il passait une main dans ses cheveux ou au creux de son dos . Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche , et bien malgré lui , cela faisait parfois oublier à Merlin qu'il ne devait pas rester près du prince , qu'il devait fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard .

Il avait recommencé à travailler , du moins officiellement , parce qu'en réalité , Arthur requérait sa présence à ses cotés jour et nuit , obligeant d'autres domestiques à faire ses taches habituelles . Ils avaient une relation bien plus amicale que d'un valet à son prince . Arthur l'emmenait avec lui en promenade dès qu'il en avait le temps , il le faisait s'asseoir sur un banc lors des entraînements , sous le regard ébahis des chevaliers , excepté bien sur Léon . On ne voyait plus Merlin derrière Arthur , le suivant comme tout bon valet devait le faire . Mais on voyait deux amis marchant côte à côte , et parfois , on voyait même le prince héritier de Camelot , suivre son valet à distance dans les couloirs du château ou au marché . Merlin avait le cœur battant à chaque geste d'Arthur , que le prince ne se serait pas permit quelques jours avant . Et a chaque fois , il avait peur qu'Arthur ne pose sa main sur son ventre , tout comme il en avait envie . Une étrange et puissante envie , qu'il avait parfois du mal à contrôler . Il savait que cet enfant , qu'il aimait et acceptait pleinement , était aussi celui d'Arthur . Et quelque part il en était ravi , et fier . Mais le fait qu'Arthur ne sache rien était une torture , Merlin avait les mots au bout des lèvres a chaque instant . Mais comment lui expliquer une telle chose ? S'il connaissait le coeur tendre d'Arthur , il savait qu'il avait été élevé dans la haine et la crainte de la magie . Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que merlin portait son enfant , son héritier , crée par magie ? Et Uther ? Non , il ne pouvait rien dire , il devait fuir , pour la vie de son enfant .

Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Arthur , que celui-ci lui souriait tendrement ou posait ses mains sur lui , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cet espoir vicieux , que peut-être , peut-être , Arthur pourrait accepter cela . Peut-être les protégerait-il tout les deux ? Peut-être ressentait-il également ses sentiments que Merlin lui vouait ? C'est pour toutes ses questions , et pour l'espoir que les réponses soit celles qu'il attend , que Merlin pleurait souvent , en posant les yeux sur Arthur , en se disant qu'il s'en irait , et que son prince , celui qu'il ( il avait bien été obligé de l'accepter ) aimait , n'aurait jamais connaissance de l'existence de cette enfant . Surtout alors que leur relations était bien plus intime qu'autre fois , surtout alors qu'Arthur regardait toujours Merlin avec cette lueur étrange au fond des yeux , une lueur tendre , protectrice , et forte .

Gaius avait examiné Merlin sous toutes les coutures , tout allait parfaitement bien , du moins pour une grossesse aussi exceptionnelle . Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les grossesses masculine , en vain . Alors il s'était tourné vers la magie , tentant de trouver un moyen pour que Merlin puisse mettre au monde son futur enfant , sans encombre . Ils n'en avaient pas discuté , Arthur étant dans l'ombre du brun à longueur de temps . Il avait même fait installer Merlin dans sa chambre , prétextant avoir besoin de son valet à tout heure , a cause de son épaule douloureuse . Alors Gaius s'inquiétait , autant pour Merlin que pour l'enfant qu'il portait . Mais il savait que Merlin portait déjà cet enfant dans son cœur , et que sa sécurité était sa priorité .

Arthur , quant à lui , tentait de se remettre de l'attaque de Morgane , et de sa trahison . Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'en avertir le roi , lorsque celui-ci s'était aperçu de la disparition de sa pupille . Son père ne l'avait tout d'abord pas cru , puis il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité . Depuis , il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même , enfermé dans sa chambre , répondant à peine aux questions de ses visiteurs . Ça n'était qu'une épine de plus dans le pied d'Arthur , qui en plus de la découverte de la trahison de Morgane , devait maintenant gérer l'état de son père et son rôle d'intendant au trône. Et c'était sans parler de Merlin , car malgré tout ça , c'était bien son ami qui occupait toutes ses pensées . Son valet était de plus en plus étrange , il avait constamment la tête ailleurs , il souriait parfois bêtement sans raison , ou se mettait à pleurer sans plus de motif . Arthur tentait de l'interroger sur son comportement , de le comprendre , en vain .

Alors il se contentait de profiter de la présence de Merlin , qu'il savait désormais plus que précieuse . Il ne se lassait plus de le voir sourire à ses blagues , il n'avait pour envie que de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombre , ou de le prendre dans ses bras . Et il le faisait , car le souvenir de cette nuit là pesait lourd sur lui , lui rappelant constamment qu'il aurai très bien pu ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire . Alors il osait ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire avant . Il posait toujours une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il lui parlait , ou sur sa nuque , lorsqu'il observait Merlin rédiger un discours pour lui , assit à son bureau , alors que le prince était derrière . Il lui avait aussi proposer de dîner à sa table plusieurs fois , et ils avaient partagés un repas avec joie , parlant de choses légère ou moins légère , comme Morgane ou l'état du roi . Arthur était heureux à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Merlin , il s'en rendait compte . Il souriait lorsque les lèvres de son valet l'étiraient de joie , ses yeux lui piquaient lorsqu'il voyait des larmes incomprises s'accumuler sous les paupières du brun . Il en était simplement dépendant , ils étaient connectés par une chose invisible , un lien puissant .

C'est pour cela qu'Arthur était vraiment inquiet du comportement de son ami . Alors il avait décidé d'en parler à Gaius , espérant trouver de réponses . Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements , il entendit la voix de Merlin . Il l'avait pourtant envoyé aux cuisines , pour leur confectionner un repas de chef pour ce soir . Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour l'éloigner le temps de parler à Gaius , mais il avait apparemment échoué lamentablement . Il tendit l'oreille en entendant son prénom , peut-être pouvait-il tout de même trouver des réponses ?

« Arthur est collé à moi jour et nuit , je n'ai pas pu venir avant . Est-ce que … tout va bien ? »

« Tout va très bien , tu peux te rhabiller . »

Arthur fronça les sourcils . Pas du fait que Merlin dise qu'il était sans arrête collé à lui , c'était ma foi vrai , et puis son ami ne l'avait pas dit avec rancune ou colère , mais plus avec … tendresse ? Ce qui l'étonna , c'est que selon les paroles de Gaius et les bruits de vêtements se froissant , le médecin examinait Merlin à l'instant . Était-il encore malade ? Il ne lui avait rien dit , pourtant Arthur n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il se sentait bien . Mais ça ne l'étonnait guère , Merlin était du genre à ne jamais rien dire de son état de santé , il pourrait être mourant qu'il continuerait à sourire bêtement en clamant qu'il allait très bien . Le cœur d'Arthur se serra à cette pensée . Et , refusant de croire que son ami était malade , et qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour se confier à lui , il préféra tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite de la conversation .

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Non , la potion du roi Endrid n'a , que je sache , jamais été donné à un homme , et je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait avoir … les mêmes effets . »

Arthur entendit son valet soupirer , suivit du son reconnaissable d'un corps s'effondrant sans aucune grâce sur une chaise .

« Merlin … tu devrais en parler à Arthur . »

Le sorcier eu un rire sarcastique , sans aucune joie .

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? 'Hey Arthur , vous vous souvenez du moment ou j'ai failli mourir dans vos bras , de la potion du roi Endrid , et bien à cause d'elle je suis en... »

Arthur , pendu aux lèvres de Merlin , avait fait un pas de trop , faisant grincer la porte et stopper le dialogue de son ami . Entendant des pas se rapprocher , Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir à toute jambes , des questions plein la tête . Alors son intuition était la bonne , la potion que Morgane avait fait prendre à Merlin était la cause de tout ses changements . Mais Pourquoi ? Et quel était le rapport avec lui ? Gaius semblait tenir à ce que Merlin lui parle , peut-être était-il en mesure de l'aider ? Fort de ses trouvailles , Arthur ne regagna pas ses quartiers , il prit plutôt la direction des archives . Là , il trouva le bibliothécaire , qui se leva pour le saluer .

« Sir , que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite dans mon antre ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

« Heu … oui . J'ai entendu une histoire fascinante aujourd'hui , et j'aimerai savoir si je pouvais trouver plus de renseignements dans nos ouvrages . »

« Bien sur , quelle était donc cette histoire ? »

Arthur hésita un instant , observant le vieil homme se diriger vers les grands étalages de livres .

« C'est … c'est une légende , celle du roi Endrid . »

Le bibliothécaire stoppa sa marche , se retournant lentement vers le prince , qui l'avait suivit .

« Sir , je ne pense pas que vous trouverez quoi que ce soit de cette histoire dans ces livres . »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cette légende , qui par ailleurs n'en est pas une , appartient à la magie . »

« Oh … j'espérais vraiment pouvoir trouver des informations sur cette histoire . »

Arthur allait s'en aller , vaincu , lorsque le vieil homme le retint par le bras .

« Peut-être pourrais-je tenter de répondre à vos questions ? »

« Vraiment ? Vous connaissez cette histoire ? »

« Suffisamment pour vous répondre , j'en suis sur . »

Le vieil homme regagna alors son bureau surchargé , rangeant hâtivement alors que le prince prenait place de l'autre coté du meuble . Puis il s'assit à son tour dans son vieux fauteuil , observant quelques secondes le prince . Peut-être ne devrait-il pas lui parler de ce roi ? Peut-être Uther serait-il en colère ? Mais le prince avait l'air de tellement tenir à tout connaître de cette légende , et puis Uther n'en saurait rien , surtout au vu de son faible état de santé . Alors le vieil homme se lança .

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire . »

« Très bien . Endrid était un sorcier , c'était bien avant la grande purge , et la magie était très répandu dans la noblesse en ce temps-là . La reine Mythril , sa femme , était également un seigneur des dragons . Un jour , le roi appris de l'un de ses disciples que la reine passait un peu trop de temps avec l'un de ces dragons . Il la fit suivre , et découvrit que Mythril était bien trop proche du dragon , elle en était amoureuse . »

« Amoureuse … d'un dragon ? »

« Oui . Endrid n'était pas un bon sorcier , et la fureur qui s'éprit de lui à cette nouvelle le rendit fou . Il voulut se venger de la reine , pour cela , il concocta une potion . »

Arthur était pendu aux lèvres de l'homme , il allait enfin savoir ce qui arrivait à Merlin .

« La reine bût cette potion . Quelques mois plus tard , elle fut retrouvée morte , elle avait comme … brûlé de l'intérieur . »

« Pardon ?! »

« Endrid était le plus vil des hommes . Il avait fait en sorte que sa femme souffre de ce trop grand amour qu'elle avait pour le dragon . La potion était destiné à la faire … porter la progéniture de l'être dont elle était amoureuse ... du dragon . »

Porter la progéniture ? Cette reine avait donc était enceinte … d'un semi dragon ? Arthur fit une grimace de dégoût , avant que la raison première de sa venue ne lui revienne en tête . Merlin . Il avait bu cette potion , il avait … _Oh mon dieu ._

« La … la potion , elle ne fonctionne que s'il s'agit d'un dragon ? »

« Et bien , je vous avoue que je n'en sais rien . Mais selon l'histoire , la potion en elle même n'était pas mauvaise , elle permettait seulement à la personne qui l'ingurgitait de porter l'enfant de la personne aimé . Ce qui porte à croire que non . La potion marcherait certainement , peu importe l'origine de l'amour . »

Arthur devint blanc comme un linge . Tout était très clair maintenant . Le comportement de Merlin , son désir mal dissimulé de quitter Camelot , ses étranges symptômes , ses sautes d'humeur . Bon sang , Merlin portait un enfant …

* * *

**Voila , voila ! Alors , qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Pas trop déçu ? Les réactions de Merlin vous sembles justes ? **

**Bon je ne m'y suis pas trop penché dans ce chapitre , encore moins sur les réactions d'Arthur , mais tout ça arrive dans le prochain ;) **

**Bisous mes loups .  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Donc , le chapitre trois , qui arrive très vite puisque , et bien , pourquoi attendre , puisqu'il est prêt ? Très long chapitre comme prévu . **

**Alors , les réponses aux reviews pour mes p'tits loups , c'est parti !**

**toph90** : Et oui , Arthur va être papa , quelle galère ! Bon , pour la façon dont il va le dire a Merlin , je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre , j'espère que ça va te plaire et combler tes attentes , bisous .

**Melusine-chan** : Hahaha , oui , effectivement , mon correcteur d'orthographe est un farceur ! Je trouve souvent ce genre de chose en relisant , mais le truc c'est que , en plus d'être dyslexique , j'ai une hyper activité cérébrale ( on dirait que j'attends que tu me fasse une ordonnance ^^ c'est grave doc ?) ça veux dire que parfois mon cerveau se déconnecte si tu veux , et du coup quand je me relis ou que je lis tout simplement dans ces moments là , ce genre de choses passent complètement à la trappe , je ne les vois pas . Enfin bref , tout ça va très vite passer par une vrai correctrice normalement , mais pour le moment elle est débordée . Sinon , merci de suivre mon histoire , je suis contente que tu l'apprécie et que tu me fasse part de ce genre de choses . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ( et merci pour tes condoléances pour les chapitres , je m'en remet doucement .) Pleins de bisous .

**shenendoah:** Hey , tu vas quand même pas vendre tes services pour un chapitre , hein ? Quoi que , j'ai une famille très nombreuse et toujours un tas de vaisselle à faire ;) Non , seuls vos avis et vos réactions sont les récompenses pour mes chapitres , et tu sais que tes reviews me donnent toujours envie d'écrire mieux et plus vite ! Je prends le temps qui faut pour réécrire ce que j'ai perdu , parfois je suis bloqué , parce que je me dis ' tiens , c'était mieux écrit sur l'autre chapitre ce passage ' ou alors je suis persuadée d'avoir perdue un passage ou une idée . Mais finalement , surtout sur cette fic , mon imagination est toujours au rendez-vous , et j'en suis ravie . Merci ma belle pour tout ces beaux commentaires , et n'hésite pas à me dire si quelques chose te dérange , ou si tu voyais les choses différemment de ce que j'ai écris . Plein de bisous à toi et un très bon début de semaine .

**fan de fic :** Merci a toi de me suivre , je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécie . pour la façon dont Arthur découvre la grossesse , je ne voyait pas ça autrement , je ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne par hasard ( là c'est lui qui va chercher des infos ) , ni par la bouche de Merlin , alors j'ai pensé a ça , si ça t'a plu c'est cool . Biz .

**Loulou2a** : Pour les réactions d'Arthur , je suis comme toi , j'aime retrouver les personnages et leurs caractéristiques dans les fics , mais effectivement , a un moment il faut s'éloigner de l'histoire initiale , surtout pour du slash . Donc j'essaie de collé aux perso , tout en écrivant ce qui est utile à ma propre histoire . Pour Gwen , pour le moment j'y fais seulement allusion , mais elle est bien là . d'ailleurs il y avait un passage avec elle dans ce chapitre avant que je le réécrive , mais dans le nouveau , ça collait moins , alors je l'ai relégué au prochain , ou au suivant , je verrai . J'ai vu la vidéo dont tu m'as parlé , magnifique , et quand j'aurais le temps , j'irais lire cette fic , mais seulement quand j'aurais fini mon m-preg , parce que je me connait , je risque de trouver encore plus d'idée en m'inspirant de ce genre de fics , et j'aurais jamais fini si je fais ça . Je vois que comme les autres tu attends avec impatience la confrontation entre nos loulous , du coup j'ai la pression tu imagine même pas , j'ai trop peur de vous décevoir ! Bisous à toi et à très vite .

**julie** : Merci julie , j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite ! poutous ;)

**yumelly :** Et bien voila la suite , en espérant que ça te plaise , biz .

**annadriya :** Alors , pour les révélations sur la magie de Merlin , c'est pas pour tout de suite , il faut laisser Arthur respirer , sinon il va pas tenir le coup le pauvre ;) Mais j'ai déjà une idée sr ce passage , ça risque d'être explosif ^^ Bisous a toi .

**Voila , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas** **!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

C'est le cœur plus léger que Merlin rejoignit les appartements du prince , les bras chargés d'un plateau repas . Tout allait bien , du moins Gaius le pensait . Il avait estimé sa grossesse à environ vingt semaines , et tout se déroulait exactement comme toute femme enceinte à ce stade . C'était aussi ce qui l'effrayait , car si personne n'avait remarqué son ventre légèrement arrondi , lui ne pouvait le nier désormais . Cette petite bosse au creux de son estomac était rendue d'autant plus visible par son corps ordinairement frêle . Il portait des vêtements amples , mais la peur lui tordait les boyaux à chaque fois qu'un regard venait traîner sur cette partie de son corps .Gaius lui avait affirmé qu'il était impossible de deviner son état juste en l'observant , du moins pas pour le moment . Il avait pris du poids , et son ventre légèrement bedonnant pouvait très bien passer pour un excès de nourriture . D'autant plus que personne ne viendrait sauter à la conclusion d'une future naissance , il s'agissait d'un homme après tout , c'était déjà bien assez difficile à croire en ayant des preuves irréfutables .

Alors Merlin tentait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter , tout en s'attendant à devoir fuir le château à tout instant . Arrivé sur le pas de la porte , Merlin sourit . Arthur était assit , la tête enfouit entre ses bras croisés sur la table . Le sorcier ferma doucement la porte , pensant que le prince s'était endormi à trop l'attendre . C'était comme ça depuis une semaine , depuis qu'Arthur l'avait retrouvé dans les cachots . Merlin avait dû lui faire une sacré peur , car depuis il ne le lâchait plus . Il l'avait sommé de venir s'installer dans ses quartiers , il dormait donc à présent dans une pièce attenante à sa chambre . Il insistait également pour que son valet partage son repas aussi souvent que possible . Et même si Merlin ne pouvait nier qu'il était heureux de ce changement de comportement et de cette nouvelle intimité , il était également très inquiet pour son prince . Car Si Arthur passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui , c'était parfois au détriment de sa relation avec les autres , surtout avec Guenièvre , qui ne voyait plus Arthur qu'au détour d'un couloir . Le blond semblait n'être capable de sourire que lorsqu'il était aux cotés de Merlin . Mais qui l'en blâmerait ? Entre l'état de son père , ses nouvelles responsabilités qui en découlait , et la trahison de Morgane , il était normal que le prince ne rayonne pas de joie . Merlin n'avait pas le cœur de disparaître en pleine nuit en le laissant dans cet état , pas alors qu'Arthur lui avait enfin montré qu'il tenait à lui , pas alors qu'il lui prouvait à chaque instant qu'il avait besoin de lui , et pas alors qu'il y avait une petite chose innocente dans son ventre qui était le fruit de leurs deux cœurs , le fruit de son amour pour son prince . Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce fait , c'était aussi immuable que le lien qui l'unissait à son enfant , il le santait aussi fort qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude que l'enfant était celui d'Arthur . Parce que , vraiment , comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer ? Ce prince courageux et juste , ce futur grand roi , cet ami sincère , ce tout … son tout .

Sortant de ses pensées et de sa contemplation , Merlin s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la table , posant le plateau lentement . Mais sa discrétion n'empêcha pas Arthur de sursauter lorsqu'il l'entendit . Il ne dormait pas , contrairement à ce que pensait Merlin , il était simplement perdu dans ses réflexions et ses peurs . Levant les yeux vers son valet , il eu soudainement envie de crier , de pleurer , de frapper , il ne savait pas trop . Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était remonté de la bibliothèque , la réponse à sa question initiale en tête , qui amenait bien plus d'interrogations . Tout ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête , sans aucune issue . La conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Merlin et Gaius lui prouvait que son valet savait qu'il … était enceinte . Alors pourquoi se contentait-il de lui sourire bêtement à cet instant ? pourquoi n'était-il pas effondré , paniqué ? Lui-même avait envie de se rouler en boule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps , alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire . C'est vrai , il n'était pas le fautif , il n'avait aucune obligation d'en être mêlé ou touché . Oui , mais voilà , c'est de Merlin qu'il s'agissait , et comme tout ce qui touchait Merlin , cette histoire abracadabrante l'atteignait plus que de raison .

« Pardon , je ne voulait pas vous faire peur … Arthur , vous allez bien ? »

Bien ? Non , il n'allait pas bien . Mais ça n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait poser la question , ça n'était pas lui qui faisait face à un phénomène magique et tordu . Mais comment le lui dire ? Comment dire à Merlin qu'il savait ? Son regard se perdit sur le ventre de son valet . Il plissa les yeux , pas vraiment sur de voir le tissu de la tunique bleu de Merlin plus tendu qu'elle ne devrait l'être . Ça n'était pas possible , tout cela était arrivé à peine une semaine plus tôt , comment cela pouvait déjà se voir ? Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement , alors que le prince restait silencieux , les yeux rivé sur son ventre . Le brun posa une main au creux de son estomac , comme pour le protéger .

« A...Arthur ? »

Il ne fit pas un mouvement , fixant toujours ce ventre qui cachait une chose magique et terrifiante . Il avait tant de questions , tant de choses à dire ou à comprendre , mais parmi tout cela , une seule chose franchit ses lèvres , peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus mal .

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? »

« De … de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Le cœur de Merlin battait à tout rompre , alors qu'il voyait le visage d'Arthur se tordre d'une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas . Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit , pendant qu'il était encore temps ? Si , comme il le craignait , Arthur savait , alors il n'avait plus le choix à présent , c'était fuir ou risquer la vie de son enfant et la sienne . Arthur releva des yeux brillant sur lui , plongeant son regard océan dans le sien .

« Je suis allé aux archives , pour y trouver des réponses concernant ce roi Endrid . »

« Arthur je ... »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis Merlin ? »

Merlin baissa les yeux sur son ventre , sur lequel sa main reposait toujours .

« Parce que vous ne comprendriez pas ! »

Arthur se leva alors , rejoignant Merlin en deux enjambées .

« Quoi , qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Que tu ne m'aie rien dis ? Que tu n'aie pas assez confiance en moi pour ça ? Ou que tu ne face rien pour changer les choses ? Parce que dans ce cas , tu as raison Merlin , je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? Tu as cette … chose , dans le ventre et tu es là , à m'apporter mon dîner et à faire ma lessive comme si de rien n'était ! »

Merlin recula de quelques pas , les deux mains sur le ventre . Ça n'était pas par peur , mais par surprise et par horreur . Car il ne comptait pas fuir , pas avec ce que venait de dire Arthur , ses paroles l'avait blessé et mit en rage .

« Ça n'est pas une chose , c'est un bébé , juste un petit bébé ! »

« Non , tu es un homme Merlin , tu ne peux pas porter d'enfant . Cette chose n'est qu'une créature créée par la magie ! »

« Cette créature créée par magie est mon enfant , et je vous interdit de parler de lui de la sorte ! »

Il avait bien détaché chaque mot , les yeux fermés et les points serrés , pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus . Parce que s'il pouvait comprendre la difficulté de quiconque à encaisser le choque de cette nouvelle , il n'acceptait pas les paroles du prince . Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Arthur accepte simplement la situation . Mais depuis qu'il avait sentit cet être pur et magique en lui , et qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute quant au second géniteur de l'enfant , il avait eu cet infime espoir qu'Arthur le sente aussi , tout comme lui ou Gaius . C'était légitime après tout , Arthur était pour ainsi dire , le père de son enfant . Mais il faut croire qu'il avait été encore une fois trop naïf , et trop confiant envers son prince adoré .

« Tu m'interdis ? Merlin , qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne te reconnais plus , Morgane a dû ... »

« Morgane n'a rien fait de plus qu'une erreur de jugement , tout comme vous ! Vous me sous-estimez , vous pensez que je suis sous l'emprise de la magie , que je ne suis pas maître de mes choix . Mais c'est faux ! C'est pour cela que je ne vous ai rien dis , parce que vous êtes aveuglé par votre haine de la magie , tout comme votre père , et vous laissez vos peurs guider vos pas , au péril de la vie d'innocents ! »

Arthur reçu ces mots comme une gifle . Il n'était pas son père , il le savait , et ce parce que Merlin s'était obstiné à le lui prouver constamment depuis leur rencontre . Mais aujourd'hui , son ami venait lui dire qu'il faisait les mêmes erreurs qu'Uther , qu'il ne valait pas mieux , et ces mots faisaient mal , très mal . Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que son valet n'avait , comme souvent , pas tord . Il avait condamné ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui , parce qu'il était lié à la magie . Il avait pensé à la vie de Merlin , mais pas une seule seconde il avait pensé que cette chose pouvait ne pas être totalement mauvaise . Hors Merlin semblait en être convaincu , il en parlait et la protégeait comme si c'était le plus précieux trésor du monde . Arthur soupira , il ne savait plus quoi pensé , il voulait simplement aider son ami . Il avança alors d'un pas en direction de Merlin , qui recula aussitôt .

« Merlin... »

« Ne vous approchez pas ! »

Arthur s'immobilisa , levant ses deux mains devant lui en signe de paix . Il ne voulait pas voir la peur et la méfiance dans les yeux de Merlin , surtout pas . La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de prendre la place d'ennemi dans le cœur du brun . Peu importe ce qu'il traversait , peu importe ce à quoi il serait confronté , Arthur savait qu'il affronterait ça avec lui , pas contre lui .

« Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou te blesser . Je … je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça . »

Merlin resta silencieux un long moment , avant de soupirer , son corps se détendant légèrement . Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça , lui même avait été totalement perdu . Et si son petit ange ne lui avait pas fait un signe pour le rassurer et l'aider à comprendre , il serait probablement toujours dans un état catastrophique . Ses certitudes venaient de son lien avec l'enfant , mais personne d'autre , pas même Arthur , ne pouvait avoir la chance de le sentir , et d'en être apaisé . Gaius avait ressenti sa magie , ce qui avait suffit à le convaincre de sa bonté . Mais Merlin l'avait senti entièrement , chaque fibre de son corps était témoin de sa magie grandissante , son âme était reliée à celle , tout juste naissante de l'enfant . Il sentait à chaque seconde qui passait , son petit corps grandir , se former et prendre des forces . Alors il comprenait parfaitement que le prince soit perdu , même s'il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement . Arthur s'avança à nouveau , et Merlin le laissa faire . Il lui tendit la main , lentement , une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage .

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir et … me dire ce que tu sais ? »

Merlin acquiesça , attrapant la main qu'Arthur lui tendait , en signe de paix . Il y à encore une semaine , Merlin n'aurait jamais envisagé se retrouver dans cette situation , la main dans celle d'Arthur , se laissant guider jusqu'à la table de repas . Mais les choses avaient changé entre eux , à un tel point que Merlin se prenait parfois à penser qu'il se retrouvait à la place de Gwen , recevant les attentions que le prince lui destinait autrefois . Cette courte dispute avait mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve , et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise , vidé de toute énergie . Arthur prit place sur la chaise à côté de la sienne , soupirant fortement , les yeux fermés et une main frottant énergiquement son front .

« Bon , tu es certain que la potion a fonctionné , que tu es bien … ? »

« Ça ne fait aucun doute . »

Arthur rouvrit les yeux à ce moment là . Comment pouvait-il en être aussi certain ? Et comment pouvait-il prononcé ses mots avec tant de sérénité ?

« Comment … comment peux-tu le savoir ? C'est peut-être une erreur , peut-être que ... »

« Non Arthur . Je le sens en moi , je sens sa vie et sa force … son innocence . »

Arthur soupira , observant Merlin frotter lentement son estomac , souriant légèrement . Il avait l'air extatique , un sourire tendre aux lèvres , les joue légèrement rosés , les yeux brillants . Et c'était apparemment contagieux , car , malgré la situation , Arthur sentit ses lèvres se tordre dans un sourire attendri , à la simple vu de son valet si épanouit .

« Alors … tu penses vraiment que ça n'est qu'un … enfant ? »

« Oui , juste un bébé , mon bébé . »

Cette phrase frappa le prince de plein fouet . Car , s'il admettait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant , ça soulevait effectivement un autre point sensible , qui le touchait bien plus qu'il ne saurait le dire . C'était l'enfant de Merlin , s'il s'agissait bien d'un bébé , c'était celui de Merlin , de son ami , son obsession . Pourquoi cette pensée lui faisait mal ? Pourquoi son ventre se tordait-il ? Il devait être heureux , si la potin que Morgane lui avait donné n'avait eu que pour effet de lui permettre de porter une descendance . Sa vie n'était donc pas en danger , du moins pas dans l'immédiat . Mais , même s'il devait accepter tout cela , le fait d'un homme porte un enfant , que cet enfant soit le résultat de la magie et que l'homme en question soit son valet et ami , il ressentait une douleur innommable à l'idée que Merlin puisse sourire pour une autre raison que lui . Il avait aimé chaque sourire qu'il avait provoqué chez son valet , et ne se lassait jamais de ce fait , mais là , il n'y était pour rien , et ça le blessait d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait comprendre . Puis finalement , il comprit … S'il n'y était pour rien , une autre personne avait cette chance , une personne qui possédait le cœur de Merlin , qui possédait son amour , et ça … c'était bien trop dur à accepter pour le prince . Il allait regretter cette question , il le savait déjà , mais il était incapable de retenir ses mots .

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Pardon ? »

« L'histoire dit que la potion permet de porter l'héritier de la personne aimé … Qui est-ce ? »

De toutes les questions qu'il pouvait poser , après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre , il fallait que ce soit celle-là ! Merlin ne pouvait pas être plus maudit que ça , c'était certain . Le brun détourna le regard , incapable de regarder son prince dans les yeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui mentir . Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité , il n'allait pas lui dire que cette personne n'était autre que lui . Ça entraînerait bien trop de choses , à commencer par l'aveu d'un amour que lui même n'acceptait pas totalement . Et puis , Arthur était le prince héritier de Camelot , un royaume ou la magie était proscrite et condamnée . Le simple fait d'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait faire à son enfant si on venait à apprendre qu'il était un héritier illégitime du trône , né de la magie , rendait Merlin malade , physiquement et mentalement . Sans parler que le peuple risquait fort de rejeter le futur roi s'il venait à apprendre ça .

« Je ne sais pas . »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Comment peut-on ignorer la personne que l'on aime ? C'est insensé ! »

« Peut-être , mais c'est comme ça ! Je ne veux plus en parler , maintenant . »

Merlin se leva , espérant pouvoir éviter de nouvelles questions en fuyant la chambre . Peut-être était-ce le château qu'il devrait fuir , Arthur savait maintenant , et ça le terrifiait . Mais , bien évidemment , le prince ne le laissa pas faire . Il le rattrapa , le tenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de franchir le pas de la porte .

« Merlin , attends ! Je viens de recevoir cette bombe en pleine figure , laisses-moi au moins le temps de m'y faire . »

Le brun observa son maître comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus absurde du monde .

« Le temps de vous faire à quoi ? »

« Mais à tout ça ! Il y à encore une semaine , je pensais que Camelot était sain de toute magie , et voilà que j'apprends que Morgane est une sorcière , qu'elle nous a trahis , et qu'un phénomène non seulement magique mais complètement fou se balade sous mes yeux , dans le corps de mon valet ! J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter , comprends-moi . »

Merlin baissa les yeux . Bien sur qu'il comprenait .

« Je suis désolé Arthur , je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça . J'aurai dû partir dès que j'ai su pour l'enfant . »

« Partir ? »

« Oui . Je n'ai pas le droit de vous impliquer dans cette histoire . C'est mon problème , et si je l'accepte , je n'ai aucune raison d'attendre de vous que vous en fassiez autant . »

Arthur vit une larme tomber du visage à demi caché de Merlin . Ces paroles ressemblaient bien trop à des adieux , Arthur ne supportait pas ça . A cet instant il ne pensait plus à la magie , il ne pensait plus à cette chose hors de son entendement qui grandissait dans le corps de Merlin . Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui , en tout égoïste qu'il pouvait être parfois , il songeait seulement au mal qui lui tordait les entrailles à la seule pensée de voir Merlin quitter Camelot , pour ne plus revenir . Il posa alors une main sous le menton du brun , l'obligeant à relever la tête pour affronter son regard .

« Merlin écoutes-moi , et écoute bien parce que je ne dirais ça qu'une seule fois . Je suis peut-être un prince arrogant , je suis peut-être le fils d'un roi qui n'a que pour envie de détruire la magie , et je suis très certainement le plus mauvais ami qui soit . Mais je sais reconnaître mes alliés , mes amis les plus sincères , et je sais envers qui je dois être redevable . Alors oui , j'ai du mal à comprendre et à accepter cette histoire , il me faudra du temps pour ça , mais j'y arriverai . Parce que tu es mon ami , parce que tu ne m'as jamais laissé tombé . »

Merlin était figé , ses yeux brillants de larmes plongés dans les océans de sincérité d'Arthur . Il sentit une chose dans le creux de son ventre , une chose toute nouvelle , qui tentait d'atteindre Arthur . Comme si , par ses émotions , Merlin avait transmit ses sentiments envers Arthur à son enfant , et que le petit être en formation dans son ventre avait reconnu là , son autre parent , son père . Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Merlin , trop ému par les paroles du prince autant que par le mouvement magique dans son ventre pour ne serait-ce que penser à les retenir . Il voulait prendre la main d'Arthur pour la poser sur son ventre , lui demander de comprendre son bébé , d'accepter qu'il s'agisse également du sien .

« Arthur , je ... »

« Ne dis rien , c'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça de devoir ouvrir son cœur , c'est inutile d'en rajouter . »

Arthur sourit , autant par gêne que pour détendre l'ambiance un peu trop lourde entre eux . Et ce fut efficace , Merlin lâcha un rire nerveux et soulagé , essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche . Arthur lui tapa amicalement l'épaule , souriant toujours . Il avait encore tant de choses a dire , tant de questions et tant de peurs , mais pour le moment , il estimait que tout deux avaient eu assez d'émotions . Le reste attendrait donc .

« Allons dîner ! Je meurs de faim , et j'ai vraiment hâte de conclure cette journée pleine de rebondissements par un long , très long sommeil . »

Merlin acquiesça , plus que soulager de constater que malgré tout , Arthur restait son ami . Peut-être avait-il gagné là un allié précieux dans sa situation , plutôt qu'un obstacle qui entraînerait sa fuite du royaume ? Peut-être partir ne devait plus être sa priorité maintenant ? C'était du moins son vœu le plus cher , même s'il ne pouvait rien lui révéler de son rôle dans l'histoire , même s'il devait taire à jamais ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire .

Épuisés de cette conversation , ils dînèrent rapidement , évitant ce sujet trop fragile pour le moment , il discutèrent plutôt de choses futiles , comme ils le faisaient souvent . Puis Arthur envoya Merlin au lit , le dispensant de taches supplémentaires pour ce soir . Merlin ne put qu'accepter , complètement vide de toute énergie . Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre princière pour rejoindre la sienne , attenante à la pièce principale , Arthur le l'arrêta .

« Merlin ? »

« Oui ? »

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer à distance , puis Arthur repris , d'une voix à la fois sure d'elle et douce , que Merlin ne lui connaissait pas .

« Tu peux dormir tranquille , je ne laisserai personne te … _vous _faire du mal , je te le promets . »

Merlin lui sourit , ému au delà des mots par les paroles de son ami . Il avait eu raison depuis le début , de se sentir en sécurité auprès d'Arthur , et par cette promesse , le prince lui disait non seulement qu'il était toujours là pour lui , mais qu'il acceptait , si ce n'était l'enfant , au moins l'amour et la confiance que Merlin portait à ce petit être .

« Merci ... »

Arthur acquiesça d'un signe de tête , observant ensuite Merlin quitter sa chambre . Puis il s'effondra sur son lit , la tête pleine de trop de choses . Il était totalement perdu , mais une seule chose était certaine dans son esprit , il tiendrait la promesse qu'il venait de faire à Merlin .

…

Et il le fit , et même bien plus . bien plus que de rester vigilant à tout danger pouvant approcher de Merlin , il ne laissait rien , ni _personne _approcher de son valet , si ce n'était Gaius . Merlin avait rapporté à son tuteur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Arthur , et le médecin était ravi d'apprendre qu'enfin le prince savait , et qu'il acceptait . Depuis ce soir-là , Merlin n'avait plus rien d'un valet pour le prince . Il restait son domestique attitré officiellement , simplement pour justifier sa présence dans l'ombre d'Arthur , mais toutes ses tâches habituelles étaient relégués à d'autres . Si bien que c'était même Arthur qui le sortait du lit parfois . Les choses avaient bien changés une nouvelles fois , et s'ils ne parlaient que très rarement de ce sujet , Merlin savait qu'Arthur s'efforçait de l'accepter . Et plus que ça , il voyait parfois son prince se ruer sur lui lorsqu'il portait une charge trop lourde , pour la lui retirer des mains . Ou lorsque Merlin montrait un quelconque signe de fatigue , le prince l'envoyait au lit sur le champs , passant parfois plus pour son père que pour son maître ou ami . Merlin avait surpris Arthur à fixer son ventre à plusieurs reprises , une expression de pure réflexion sur le visage . Mais le prince n'y faisait presque jamais allusion , ça n'était pas comme si le sujet le gênait trop pour ça , mais plus comme une sorte de respect qu'il accordait au brun . Il estimait que lorsque Merlin voudrait vraiment lui en parler , alors il le ferait , ça n'était pas à lui de lancer le sujet . Alors il se contentait de rester dans son ombre , avec ses questions et ses peurs , et de tout faire pour respecter sa promesse . Et ça n'était pas toujours chose facile , le monde alentour semblait se liguer contre lui , à commencer par ses chevaliers …

Il était dehors pour l'entraînement quotidien , entouré par ses chevaliers . Merlin était , comme depuis un moment déjà , forcé sur ordre du prince de rester sur un banc , à l'abri des épées et des projectiles perdus . Il observait à cet instant Arthur affronter Percival dans un combat d'épée singulier . Après quelques minutes et malgré la force colossale du chevalier , Arthur frappa son dernier coups , mettant son adversaire à terre . Il aida Percival à se relever , et rejoignirent en riant le banc ou Merlin était , accompagné des autres chevaliers qui observaient le combat .

« Tu t'es bien battu Percival . »

« Merci , Sir . »

Arthur pris la gourde que Merlin lui tendait , buvant son contenu d'une traite . Il la redonna à son ami , son regard persistant une seconde de plus à fixer les yeux de Merlin , comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien . Puis il se tourna vers ses chevaliers .

« Bien , voyons maintenant ce que vous valez avec une arbalète dans les mains . Léon , Gauvain , vous commencez . »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête d'un même geste , se relevant du banc ou ils étaient assit côtes à côtes . Léon s'avança sur le terrain , alors que Gauvain restait là , cherchant apparemment quelque chose .

« J'aimerai m'entraîner sur cible mouvante , Sir . Merlin , tu veux bien ? »

Demanda Gauvain , portant la lourde cible pour la placer devant le nez du sorcier . Celui-ci allait se lever , bien obligé d'accéder à la requête de son ami , quand Arthur s'interposa .

« Non ! »

Il avait dit ça un ton trop haut pour que son angoisse ne passe inaperçu . Percival , Elyan , Lancelot et Gauvain le regardèrent avec étonnement et incrédulité . Merlin , lui , hésitait entre sourire avec tendresse ou bien se frapper le font d'une main et traitant Arthur d'idiot .

« Ne vous en faites pas Arthur , je vous promets de ne pas trop l'abîmer . Il sera toujours en état de polir votre armure après ça . »

S'amusa à dire Gauvain , de son ton toujours léger , une main posée sur l'épaule du prince . Arthur n'était plus seulement angoissé maintenant , il était en colère , contre le chevalier autant que contre lui même . Contre Gauvain parce que ses paroles sous-entendaient qu'il ne se souciait de Merlin que parce qu'il était son valet . L'image que ses chevaliers avaient de lui n'était pas bien glorieuse apparemment . Mais il était surtout en colère contre lui-même , parce que cette image , il savait la mérité . Pas qu'il soit vraiment comme ça , irrespectueux de ses domestiques et de leur travail , mais c'était ce qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir montrer au monde . Et il s'apercevait maintenant qu'un prince imbu de lui même et injuste envers ses domestiques n'était pas vraiment la meilleure image à montrer au peule . C'était toujours le même problème , toujours cette peur de paraître faible , et il associait la faiblesse aux sentiments . C'était stupide , un bon souverain se montrait par sa justice et sa clémence , non par sa froideur ou son intransigeance . Encore une chose que Merlin lui avait appris , volontairement ou non . Toujours était-il que là , son image de gros dur , il s'en fichait bien . Il retira vivement la main de Gauvain de son épaule , s'approchant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux avec sévérité .

« J'ai dis non , Gauvain ! »

Le chevalier recula légèrement sous la force du regard et de la voix du prince . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça . Personne de comprenait à vrai dire , excepté Merlin bien sur . Celui-ci se leva , se sentant fautif , et posa une main douce sur l'avant-bras d'Arthur .

« Arthur , je peux très bien... »

« Rentre au château ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le prince délaissa Gauvain pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami . Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire , le laisser porter cette cible trop lourde et risquer de tomber ou d'être blesser . Car même si tout cela le dépassait encore et qu'il refusait de le voir , il ne craignait pas seulement pour la vie de son ami , mais aussi pour cette chose dans son ventre , qu'il savait maintenant n'être qu'un bébé innocent . Il avait conscience de passer pour un dictateur , inexplicablement possessif envers son valet , mais n'y pouvait rien , c'était plus fort que lui . Alors il se rapprocha de Merlin , lui adressant un regard suppliant .

« Merlin , s'il te plais ... »

Et le brun ne put qu'acquiescer sous ce regard trop bleu et trop souciant . Il fit un pas pour rejoindre le château , le cœur léger de savoir que l'homme qu'il portait en son cœur accordait tant d'importance à sa vie et son bien-être . Mais Arthur le stoppa , attrapant sa main pour le retenir .

« Attends ! »

Le prince regarda tout autour de lui , et , essayant d'oublier les regards interrogateurs pour le moment , il s'adressa finalement à un de ses chevaliers .

« Lancelot , raccompagnes-le jusqu'à mes appartements . »

« Bien , Sir . »

Il ne posa pas plus de question , attrapant doucement Merlin par le bras pour le conduire au château . Si Lancelot n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question , ça n'était pas le cas de Léon , qui était sans conteste le chevalier le plus proche d'Arthur .

« Sir , y a t-il un problème avec Merlin ? »

Arthur baissa le regard , ne voulant pas affronter celui de son chevalier et ami . Léon était son aîné , et il avait fait son entraînement de chevalier avec lui dès son plus jeune âge . Ce qui faisait de Léon une personne non seulement cher à Camelot , mais aussi au cœur du prince . Il ne pouvait dire la vérité à ses chevaliers , mais il n'avait pas non plus le cœur de leur mentir . Alors il se contenta d'exprimer une semi vérité . Aussi celle-ci ne pourrait être que bénéfique , impliquant ses chevaliers dans cette mission périlleuse qu'est celle de garder un œil sur Merlin .

« Merlin traverse une épreuve difficile , qui l'affaibli et le rend vulnérable . »

« Quelle épreuve ? » Demanda Percival , d'un ton concerné .

« Il est malade ? » Renchérit Gauvain , lui complètement inquiet pour son ami .

« Je ne saurais vous en dire plus . Simplement... Merlin doit être ménagé , et protégé , par nous tous . »

Et tous acquiescèrent simplement , ne posant plus aucune question et suivant Arthur sur le terrain d'entraînement . Pas une seule seconde l'un d'entre eux n'avait pensé à protester , pas un seul ne pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un serviteur qui ne méritait ni leur attention ni leur protection . Parce qu'ils connaissaient l'attachement du prince pour son valet , parce qu'il n'y avait pas un jour où Merlin n'était pas là , à rire avec eux , à sourire avec sincérité et douceur . Parce que , honnêtement , qui pouvait vouloir du mal à un être qui possède une aura aussi rayonnante , joyeuse et apaisante ? Alors , si tous n'avait pas la chance de Gauvain de pouvoir qualifier Merlin d'ami , aucun d'eux ne contesterait le fait que le brun soit loin d'être un simple valet , et ils le protégerait , pour sûr , même dans l'ignorance de ce contre quoi ils devraient se lever .

…

Merlin et Lancelot avaient traversé les couloirs déserts dans le silence , mais le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son ami dans son dos , et ses questions qu'il retenait avec peine . Et c'est la porte de la chambre d'Arthur à peine franchit que Lancelot craqua .

« Alors , qu'as-tu fait à notre prince ? »

Merlin se retourna , il avait préparé sa réponse , mais il était comme incapable de mentir à Lancelot . Lui qui était le seul , avec Gaius , à le connaître vraiment , à connaître sa magie .

« J'ignore ce dont tu parles . »

éluda-il , mais c'était sans connaître le caractère tenace du chevalier . Celui-ci referma la porte , avant de se tourné vers Merlin , souriant légèrement .

« Oh je t'en pris Merlin , je te connais trop bien pour ça ! »

Merlin leva un sourcil pour donné le change . Mais son ami marquait un point , il le connaissait trop bien .

« Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas Arthur qui _m'as _fais quelque chose ? »

Lancelot s'avança dans la pièce , se plaçant devant son ami , un sourire entendu aux lèvres . Il adorait jouer à ce jeu-là avec Merlin , parce qu'il gagnait toujours .

« Parce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux Arthur porter son armure lui-même à l'armurerie pour que tu la polisses . Je l'ai vu poser une main dans ton dos lorsque vous montiez les escaliers de la cour royale , de peur que tu ne tombes . Il nous a pratiquement jeté dehors à coup de pied aux fesses lorsque nous sommes venu te rendre visite , Gwaine et moi , après l'attaque de Morgane . Et je viens de le voir , à l'instant , refuser catégoriquement que tu ne serves de cible mouvante , alors qu'il était le premier a s'amuser de ça avant . Et bon sang Merlin , il m'a demandé de te raccompagner jusque dans ses quartiers ! Alors dis-moi , tu lui as jeté un sort pour qu'il arrête d'être un crétin royale avec toi , c'est ça ? »

Oui , Lancelot gagnait toujours , mais là , Merlin n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer . Il était fatigué de devoir mentir à tout le monde , il était fatigué de toutes ses questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit . Et , par dessus tout , il était fatigué de se sentir seul , malgré Gaius et Arthur , malgré son petit ange qui poussait en lui . Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de sa magie à Arthur , et parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas parlé de ses sentiments pour Arthur avec Gaius . Et comme souvent , il trouvait un ami et un confident à part entière en Lancelot . Il avait confiance en lui , et il était assez extérieur à la situation pour la comprendre sans la juger . Alors il craqua , ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes alors qu'il les plongeaient dans ceux de son ami .

« Je suis dans un sacré pétrin Lancelot ! »

Voyant tout le sérieux et la détresse dans le regard de son ami , le chevalier s'approcha , prenant un Merlin tremblant dans ses bras . Il lui frotta doucement le dos en chuchotant quelques mots à son oreille .

« Tu peux me parler Merlin , tu sais que je suis ton ami . »

Merlin acquiesça , et , s'éloignant un peu , il conduisit Lancelot jusqu'à la table . Une fois installés , Merlin parla , il lui raconta tout , depuis le jour où il avait bu la potion de Morgane jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Tout y passa , ses sentiments pour Arthur , la découverte de sa grossesse , celle des pouvoirs merveilleux de son enfant , tout . Il n'arrêtait pas de parler , et de pleurer , ne laissant pas une seule seconde à Lancelot pour accuser le coup avant qu'un nouveau ne s'abatte sur lui . A la fin de son très long monologue , Merlin leva enfin les yeux vers son ami , qui était comme paralysé . Ce n'est que de très longues minutes plus tard que le cerveau de Lancelot sembla redémarrer .

« Tu dis que tu es … enceinte ? »

« Oui . »

« De Arthur ? »

« Oui ... »

Le chevalier soupira fortement , le regard dans le vide comme s'il tentait de résoudre une énigme impossible .

« Wouahou , je dois dire que … je m'attendais pas du tout à ça . »

« Moi non plus pour tout te dire . »

Lancelot eu un petit rire , secouant légèrement la tête en posant son regard sur Merlin . Il semblait enfin avoir assimilé la chose . A aucun moment il n'avait remit la parole de Merlin en doute , c'était bien le plus fou dans l'histoire , il n'avait aucun mal à le croire . Il faut dire que , connaissant Merlin comme il le connaissait , il savait que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour se retrouver dans une pareille situation , c'était lui .

« Je veux bien te croire . Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai à ta place . »

« Tu serai probablement autant mort de peur que je le suis en ce moment . »

Le chevalier posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami .

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur . J'ai vu comment Arthur te traitait , et je peux te dire que tu peux te sentir en sécurité à ses côtés . Il est encore plus efficace que les remparts de Camelot . »

« Ça c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas encore toute la vérité . S'il doit apprendre un jour que l'enfant est le sien , si le peuple de Camelot apprend qu'un héritier illégitime au trône est né de la magie , et de deux hommes qui plus est , alors ... »

« Alors il se dressera entre toi et le peuple , entre son enfant et les menaces , j'en suis sur . Arthur est quelqu'un de bien Merlin , c'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre . »

Ce qu'il devrait peut-être lui apprendre en revanche , c'est à ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments du prince à son égard . Mais ça , Lancelot estimait que Merlin devrait le découvrir seul , quand ce sera l'heure .

« Peut-être , Mais je préfère ne jamais devoir découvrir que je me suis trompé sur son compte en le voyant pourchasser et haïr son propre enfant . »

« Ça n'arrivera pas . »

« J'espère que tu dis vrai . »

« J'en suis sur . Dis-moi , depuis combien de temps tu … bon sang c'est vraiment trop étrange à dire ! »

Merlin ne put que rire face au visage déconcerté de Lancelot . Il était soulagé , quelqu'un savait tout de cette histoire , et il n'aurait put espérer meilleur compagnon dans le secret que Lancelot . Son ami était un réconfort précieux , une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer .

« Je suis enceinte d'environ vingt-et-une semaines maintenant . Presque cinq mois . »

« Cinq mois ?! Mais , ça ne se vois même pas ! »

« C'est parce que je porte des vêtements plus large qu'avant , mais je t'assure que là dessous , il y à un ventre bien rond ! »

Lancelot se mit a rire , écho aux propres rires de Merlin . Puis le chevalier avança sa main vers le ventre de Merlin , avant de stopper son mouvement en plein vol , levant les yeux sur son ami .

« Est-ce que je peux … ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça , tout sourire , simplement heureux de pouvoir partager la partie la plus merveilleuse de toute cette histoire avec un ami . Lancelot posa alors sa main à plat sur son ventre , et il put constater qu'effectivement , il y avait bien là une rondeur certaine . Puis il sentit une sorte de chaleur se répandre dans sa main , montant le long de son bras avant de s'épanouir dans tout son corps . Il leva un regard surpris et un peu paniqué vers Merlin , qui sourit en retour .

« C'est sa magie . Je pense qu'il veut te dire bonjour . »

Ajouta t-il , ne plaisantant qu'à moitié . Parce qu'après ce qu'il avait vu et sentit de son bébé , il ne pouvait douté que cette chose encore incomplète était cependant déjà doté d'une certaine intelligence . Il sentit la magie de son enfant changer , pour devenir plus douce , presque léthargique . Il se serait presque endormi à la douceur de cette magie . Lancelot était fasciné , sentir une chose pareille était magnifique , un précieux cadeau que lui faisait cet être magique . La sensation était si agréable qu'il avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver allongé dans l'herbe , sur la berge d'un lac , bercé par le bruit calme de l'eau miroitante et les rayons colorés du soleil frappant son visage avec douceur .

« C'est … magnifique . Ton enfant est la bonté même , Merlin , tellement pure et innocent . Comment fait-il cela ? »

« Je l'ignore . Gaius dit que c'est sa magie , qu'elle est instinctive et agit comme ça parce qu'elle est bonne et inoffensive . »

« Oui , ça ne fait aucun doute . »

Merlin sourit , observant son ami qui lui-même fixait son ventre avec presque autant d'adoration que lui pouvait le faire .

« Je crois … je crois qu'il t'aime bien . »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Oui , je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi apaisé , à part quand je le pose mes mains sur mon ventre ou que je lui chante une berceuse . »

« Tu chantes pour lui ? »

« Oui … Attends , je voudrais te montrer quelque chose . »

Merlin disparu un instant dans la pièce à côté qui était sa chambre , puis revint avec une boite en bois sculpté . Il repris sa place à côté de Lancelot , toujours cette immense sourire aux lèvres . Il n'avait encore jamais put parler à Arthur où même à Gaius de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son enfant . Mais enfin il pouvait en parler , et mettre ses peurs de côté un instant pour ne garder que son bonheur de sentir cet être grandir en lui seconde après seconde . Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit une rose fanée depuis bien longtemps .

« Gaius m'as montré ça quand je me suis réveillé après l'attaque de Morgane . C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué qu'à ce stade , la magie d'un enfant est instinctif … et c'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai sentit celle du bébé pour la première fois , et que j'ai su qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde . »

Merlin n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux aux yeux de Lancelot , et il sourit simplement à cette image , qui réchauffait son cœur . Puis il vit Merlin soulever son haut , découvrant ainsi le petit ventre déjà bien rond de son ami . Le sorcier posa la rose au creux de son estomac , et attendit . Puis la fleur commença à reprendre sa couleur rouge et sa vivacité , sous le regard attendri de Merlin , et ahuri du chevalier .

« C'est... c'est lui qui fait ça ? »

« Oui , c'est l'œuvre de sa magie . Je fais ça à chaque fois que mes peurs reviennent au galop . Lorsque je sens que je vais craquer , il me suffit de poser une fleur fanée sur mon ventre , et je regarde mon bébé la faire renaître . Ça m'aide à voir que , dans toute cette pagaille , il y a quand même quelque chose de bien , de merveilleux même . »

Merlin posa la rose sur la table , frottant son ventre nu avec amour , comme pour félicité son enfant , tout en souriant à son ami . Lancelot posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le ventre rond de Merlin .

« Et bien , ce petit monstre parle même à ma place ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire , il est là pour te prouver que tout n'est jamais perdu . Mais je suis là aussi Merlin , je serai toujours là pour toi … et pour lui . »

Merlin , ému par ses mots et par la compréhension de son ami , posa sa main sur celle de Lancelot , toujours sur son ventre .

« Merci , Lancelot . »

Ils se sourirent , geste qui , bien plus de les mots , était destiné à conclure cette conversation par une preuve évidente de confiance et d'amitié .

« Merlin , tu es l... »

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête d'un même geste , pour trouver Arthur sur le pas de la porte , le visage décomposé . Dans la tête du prince , alors que ses yeux se posaient sur cette scène étrange et inappropriée , résonnait qu'une seule explication rempli d'amertume et de colère . C'était lui , Lancelot était celui qui possédait le cœur de Merlin .

* * *

**Alors j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire .**

**Déjà , vous avez dû remarquer l'énorme incohérence par rapport a la série . Et oui , les chevaliers que je site ne devrait pour la plupart ne pas être encore là , puisque l'action se déroule au cour de la saison 3 . Mais j'avais besoin d'eux tous pour ma fic , et puis j'aime tellement les chevaliers sous cette forme . Que serait Arthur sans ses chevaliers et sa table ronde , dites-moi ? ****Alors j'ai décidé de la former avant le couronnement d'Arthur , et de simplement transporter notre joyeuse équipe telle qu'elle est fin saison 3 / début 4 dans ma fic . **  
**J'ai eu tord d'après vous ?**

**Ensuite , c'est un chapitre qui est tout en tension , la confrontation entre nos deux amours est sur le fil du rasoir , tout comme je l'étais en l'écrivant . On sait pas s'ils vont se tomber dessus ou se tomber dans les bras . Bref , tout ça pour vous dire que , dans le prochain chapitre je pense , il y aura un nouvelle confrontation entre eux , mais cette fois pas entre deux eaux . Ce sera ou tout blanc ou tout noir , soit une conversation toute mignone et mielleuse , soit une engeulade monumentale , j'ai pas encore décidé , mais vous pouvez m'aider à le faire si vous voulez ;) **

**Et enfin , notre cher Lancelot , qui prend une place importante de confident pour Merlin ( qui en a vraiment besoin vu le nombre de choses qu'il cache encore à Arthur ) mais aussi et très certainement , la place d'ennemi publique numéro 1 dans le coeur du prince . comment trouvez-vous cette idée ?**

**Je terminerai en vous demandant comment vous trouvez cette fameuse confrontation ? j'ai l'impression de l'avoir foiré , parce que je voulait montrer à quel point ils étaient dans le flou tout les deux , et que du coup c'est mon écriture qui paraît floue , enfin c'est a vous de me dire .**

**Bisous mes p'tits loups !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes p'tits loups ! **

**Je suis vraiment , vraiment , vraiment désolée pour mon absence prolongée ! Je suis débordée en ce moment , entre le boulot , la peinture , le dessins , l'écriture , et tout ces couples et ces histoires qui hantent mes pensées ... Bref , je suis désolée . Mais je ne vous abandonne pas , c'est promit . **

**Un gigantesque , colossale MERCi pour toutes vos reviews , vous êtes adorables , vous êtes réellement mes muses , mon encre et mon moteur ! **

**Réponses aux ( nombreuses ) Reviews :**

**ZouZou : **C'est ton commentaire à vrai dire qui m'a encouragé à terminer ce chapitre au plus vite . J'avais un peu mis ce couple de coté pour me concentrer sur d'autre . Mais tu m'as rappelé a quel point j'aimais aussi ces personnages , et cette histoire que je tente d'écrire au mieux . Alors Merci , et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite . Gros bisous .

**NilLoow :** Merci , et oui , bien sur que je continue cette histoire , même si ç'a été long , je m'y suis remise , et je pense vous livrer des chapitres plus souvent maintenant . A très vite , bisous .

**Guest :** Je suis pas vraiment sure que tu puisse te reconnaitre avec un nom pareille , m'enfin bon . Merci , et effectivement , je trouve aussi que certains passages auraient mérité une narration plus longue , avec plus d'explications et moins de précipitations . Mais lorsque que je commence une histoire , les idées me viennent par dizaines , et il y a certains passages que j'ai hâte d'écrire , c'est sûrement ce qui fait que d'autre soit un peu rapide . En tout cas merci de ton attention , biz à toi .

**Lycan :** Merci de ces beaux compliments , vraiment . Et évidemment , je suis bien consciente qu'il reste un nombre considérable de fautes dans mes chapitres , mais je t'assure que je fais de mon mieux pour aller au delà de ma dyslexie . Mais oui , bien sur que tu auras le fin mot de cette histoire , mais pas tout de suite , parce que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à leur faire faire à nos deux loulous ! Pleins de poutous et à vite !

**Guest :** Pareil que pour le premier , je suis pas sur que tu saches qui tu es ^^ . Mais Merci , et la suite , bah c'est tout de suite ! Bisous .

**passion of Imbattables :** Que dire à part merci , vraiment ! Tu semble tout aimer de ce que j'écris , alors je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres réponse à te donner . C'est vrai que je me sous-estime beaucoup dans bien des domaines , mais que veux-tu , on ne se refait pas :) . Je te fais pleins de bisous en espérant que ton optimisme concernant cette fic reste la même ! Bey .

**Jacques :** Un homme , vraiment ? C'est un fait rare parmi mes lecteurs , assez pour être souligné ! Merci pour ton attention , à bientôt , des bisous .

**Patte-de-Neko :** Et bien , si c'est des mal-entendus que tu veux , tu vas encore être servie dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre , et depuis un long moment il me semble . Gros bisous , j'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre .

**Miss :** oh , ton commentaire me touche beaucoup ! C'est vraiment agréable de penser que j'ai put changer ton point de vu concernant les M-preg , c'est un sacré compliment ça ! Merci beaucoup , et j'espère que la suite te plairas , bizouilles !

**Kapress :** Oh , et bien , pourvu que la suite t'empore autant que les premier chapitre . Bisous .

**Chanlight :** Et oui , le pauvre Lancelot se retrouve toujours a jouer le dernier sommet d'un triangle , et le quiproquo n'a pas fini de lui jouer de sales tours ! Je sais que le suite a été longue à venir , mais la voila , donc je te laisse en profité , des bisous .

**Sweety-chin :** Et oui , Jalousie et désormais le deuxième prénom d'Arthur . Ca m'amuse vraiment de jouer avec ces nerfs , le pauvre ^^ . Biz à toi et à très vite j'espère .

**Julie :** Orf , je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt , et de t'avoir obliger à relire les trois premiers chapitre du coup . Voila la suite , bisous.

**sakura-okasan :** Merci beaucoup , tu me diras si ce chapitre te plais autant , hein ? des bisous .

**Kimmy Lyn :** Merci . Comme je l'ai dis plus haut , le dénouement n'est pas pour tout de suite , mas la suite en revanche , c'est maintenant ! Bisous à toi .

**Aliice-klaine :** J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir rien dire que ça , mais Merci , vraiment ! Poutous !

**Sabricotte :** Oui , j'aime exprimer et décrire les sentiments , alors je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu puisse les voir transparaitre ^^ Biz .

**Aoibheal Fae :** J'aime bien faire les choses à l'envers , donc faire en sorte que Merlin attendent un bébé d'Arthur alors qu'ils ne sont même pas en couple , c'était un pure régale ! Arthur devrait effectivement posé plus de questions , mais beaucoup de choses l'embrouille , et l'en empêche . Mais ça risque de changer :) Je te laisse avec la suite en espérant que tu aime toujours autant lire ce couple . des papouilles !

Venusa20 : Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication , comme tu as put le remarquer depuis tout ce temps . Mais je vais vraiment essayer de poster régulièrement à partir de maintenant . Bisous à toi .

**TheDarkStileto :** Je ne pouvais vraiment pas écrire cette histoire sans réunir la table ronde , mais je suis contente de voir que ça ne choc pas , et que ça te plaise . Ah , alors cette phrase : « Merlin , attends ! Je viens de recevoir cette *bombe* en pleine figure , laisses-moi au moins le temps de m'y faire . » , j'ai dû resté un long moment bloquée dessus . Mais j'arrivais pas à trouver une autre façon et dire les choses , alors je me suis dis que cet anachronisme , s'il ne passait pas inaperçu , au moins n'était si grave . Je prends note de tes supposition , et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur le nouveau chapitre , si tu a toujours envie de lire cette fic . Plein de poutous !

**toph90 :** Oui , Arthur est persuadé que Lancelot est le père de l'enfant , malheureusement il va avoir du mal à en démordre . Merlin a toujours le chic de se mette dans des situation abracadabrantesques , et ça non plus , c'est pas fini ! Je te laisse juger par toi même , bisous

**Lucie79 :** Ah , est-ce qu'Arthur va vite savoir que l'enfant est le sien ? Je te laisse le découvrir . A bientôt , biz .

**Loulou2a :** Merci pour cette review et pour toutes les autres , elles sont toujours très constructives ! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir après tout ce temps , j'attends avec impatience ton avis ! bisous ma belle .

**Julie :** Hou , que de compliment ! Fan de moi ? Vraiment ? C'est touchant , et j'espère que ma longue absence n'a pas effacé ma fiction de ton esprit . Gros bisous .

**shenendoah :** Ah , ma belle ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Je ne t'ai pas trop déçu par mon absence ? J'espère que tu lira ce petit message et ce nouveau chapitre . Merci vraiment pour tout tes beaux commentaires , que je viens de relire . A très bientôt j'espère , prends soin de toi ma belle .

**Oh mon dieu , je crois n'avoir jamais autant dis merci et fait de bisous de toute ma vie ! Pas que je m'en plaigne hein , chacun de vos mots me font sourire , m'encourage à continuer et me réchauffe le coeur . Alors je vous doit bien quelques bisous , pas vrai ?!**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne .**

**Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups , on se retrouve bientôt , je l'espère !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Arthur avait eu la tête ailleurs durant tout le reste de l'entraînement . Si son corps était avec ses chevaliers , son esprit , lui , était dans ses appartements , avec Merlin qui devait l'y attendre . Ils devaient parler de toute cette histoire , le prince avait bien trop de questions à poser à son ami . Ses peurs et ses doutes mettaient en péril des devoirs envers le royaume et son rôle de prince . Il avait besoin de trouver des réponses , Il ne pouvait plus attendre que Merlin se décide a lui en parler de lui même . C'est fort de ses résolutions qu'il rejoignit ses appartements , mais ce qu'il y trouva était bien loin des réponses qu'il cherchait . Merlin était là , assit a sa table , sa tunique relevée , dévoilant un ventre arrondi . Lancelot était là aussi , la main sur le ventre nu du sorcier , un sourire béat aux lèvres . Alors c'était lui , celui dont Merlin cachait l'identité , celui dont il était amoureux . Arthur avait pensé à une servante , à Gwen , à Morgane même , le sort était bien assez cruelle et ironique pour ça . Mais pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé à un des ses chevaliers , à un homme . Puis l'évidence le frappa . Qui d'autre que Lancelot recevait toute la confiance et l'attention de Merlin ? Qui d'autre son valet s'obstinait-il a défendre contre vent et marées ? Personne … ça ne pouvait être que lui . Arthur sentit une rage froide monter en lui . Parce qu'il voyait le sourire tendre que Merlin adressait au chevalier . Parce que Lancelot le lui rendait bien . Mais c'est en voyant leurs mains liées sur le ventre de son valet qu'Arthur eu le plus mal . Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau , quelque chose t'était pas à sa place . Il savait bien que c'était sa colère qui parlait , du moins , il s'efforçait d'y croire , pour ne pas avoir a réfléchir à la réelle origine de cette pensée . La vérité était , que tout au fond de lui , il savait que ça devrait être lui a la place de Lancelot , Merlin aurait dû lui accorder ce droit , à lui et lui seul , de le toucher , de partager ce sourire . Cette réalité , il la laisser dormir dans son inconscient , l'ignorant totalement . Mais , c'est sous la forme d'un instinct primaire et incompris qu'elle se manifestait alors , transformée en colère , en une rage sans nom et sans cible .

Il vit les deux hommes en face de lui se relever rapidement , Merlin replaçant son haut pour cacher son ventre . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette gêne ? Pourquoi donnait-il à Lancelot le droit de partager sa joie , en ne laissant pour Arthur que les peurs ? C'était injuste , oui vraiment injuste . C'est aussi ce que pensait Lancelot , en voyant ces deux hommes , incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité certaine .

« Arthur ? » Murmura Merlin avec crainte .

Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir . Il pouvait laisser sa colère s'exprimer , et envoyer Lancelot le plus loin possible de Merlin . Oui , il voulait vraiment faire ça , mais il faut croire que ses envie n'était plus une priorité maintenant . Merlin l'avait changé , plus qu'il ne le pensait . Car à cet instant , il ravala sa rancœur , sa jalousie et sa colère , parce qu'il pensait que , peu importe ses désirs , la place de Lancelot était là ou le voulait Merlin . Il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner , si le chevalier était vraiment la personne que Merlin portait dans son cœur , alors il devait l'accepter . Ça c'était sa théorie , la chose qu'il pensait devoir faire . Mais il y avait encore ce facteur X , cette donnée inconnue qui faussait l'équation . Elle aurait put porter le nom d'instinct primaire , de jalousie refoulée , d'inconscience , peu importe . Ce qui importait , c'est que cette chose cachée au fond du cœur d'Arthur , le fit réagir tout autrement que ce qu'il aurait souhaité .

« Sort d'ici ! »

Mâchoire et point serrés , Arthur avait prononcé ça d'une colère froide . Et Merlin , dans toute sa splendeur et la confiance en lui qui le caractérise , prit cette injonction pour lui . Il baissa la tête , honteux et blessé , et fit un pas en avant pour quitter la chambre . Mais Lancelot le retint , posant une main sur son torse .

« Je pense que cet ordre ne t'étais pas adressé Merlin . »

Le prince , ne supportant pas leur proximité , s'avança jusqu'à eux pour retirer la main de Lancelot de la poitrine de son valet . Il se plaça devant Merlin , comme un mur le séparant du prince .

« Que fais-tu encore ici dans ce cas ? Je crois que ton prince viens de te donner un ordre . » Prononça Arthur , les bras croisé sur son torse bombé .

Lancelot ne bougea pas pour autant , soutenant le regard supérieur et intransigeant de son souverain . S'il n'était pas aussi respectueux et noble , le chevalier traiterait Arthur d'idiot . Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il était celui à qui Merlin avait donné son cœur ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? Ignorant les paroles du prince , Lancelot planta son regard dans celui de Merlin .

« Merlin , est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Arthur se ruait sur le chevalier , se dressant , fier comme un coq , à quelques centimètre de lui .

« Sous-entendrais-tu que Merlin n'est pas en sécurité avec moi ? Pour qui te prends-tu Lancelot ? N'oublie pas où est ta place . »

« Je sais où est ma place Sir , et sauf votre respect , je pense que votre colère n'est ni justifiée , ni appropriée . »

« Ma colère n'est en rien dirigée contre Merlin . » Souffla-il en détachant chaque mot , plus comme une menace que pour rassurer le chevalier .

Lancelot voulait répondre , mais il vit Merlin , à moitié caché derrière Arthur , soutenir son ventre , une expression de douleur sur le visage . Son ami lui avait parlé des réactions du bébé face à ses émotions , et apparemment Merlin avait du mal à les contrôler maintenant . Le chevalier contourna Arthur pour soutenir son ami , qui avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes . Il passa un bras sous ceux de Merlin pour le soutenir , levant les yeux vers le prince .

« Regardez-le Arthur . Cette situation n'est pas bonne pour lui , ni pour le bébé . »

Merlin avait du mal a respirer tant la douleur dans son ventre se faisait forte . D'ordinaire , lorsque ses émotions se faisaient trop forte , lorsque son bébé les ressentait , il lui suffisait de poser une main sur son ventre pour l'apaiser . Mais là c'était différent , sa tristesse était dû à Arthur , et l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter d'une caresse de Merlin . Il appelait Arthur , il semblait vouloir lui ouvrir les yeux , vouloir lui faire partager les émotions du sorcier . Mais Merlin ne pouvait le permettre , il ne pouvait laisser Arthur savoir , pas de cette façon . Alors il se battait contre la magie de son enfant , et c'était vraiment douloureux . Leur magie étaient liées , elles n'étaient pas destinées à s'opposer , mais à fusionner . Le prince avait rejoins Lancelot pour l'aider a soutenir Merlin , les yeux emplis de panique . Il revoyait le moment où il avait dû tenir son valet agonisant dans ses bras , enfermé dans les cachots . Ce souvenir était encore brûlant de douleur dans son esprit , lui faisant oublier sa rancœur , sa colère et tout ce qui n'était pas Merlin .

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'est... c'est rien . »

« Non , ça n'est pas rien ! Je t'emmène voir Gaius . »

Disant cela , Arthur posa une main par inadvertance sur le ventre de Merlin . Tout sembla alors se figer , la douleur de Merlin , leurs deux corps , même leurs respirations . Lancelot , extérieur à la situation , ne fut pas pour autant épargné par la vague de magie qui envahit la pièce . Merlin osa a peine relever la tête vers Arthur , tant il était persuader d'y voir de la peur et du dégoût . Mais ça n'était rien de tout ça , juste une sorte de transe , une fascination pour ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts . Il était incapable de réfléchir tellement la surprise avait été grande , il se contentait de rester là , sentant cette douce chaleur parcourir tout son corps . On ne pouvait ignorer qu'il s'agissait de magie , c'était comme toucher un objet sacré , ancien et puissant . Pour autant , Arthur n'en était pas effrayé , c'était bien trop pur et beau pour ça . Il laissa le phénomène couler dans ses veines , le balayer de toutes ses peurs et ses doutes , jusqu'à le sentir s'estomper , puis disparaître . Il resta figer , la main toujours sur le ventre de Merlin . Ça venait de l'enfant , c'était une certitude , mais il ne comprenait pas comment un être même pas encore né était capable d'une telle chose . Lancelot , qui soutenait toujours son ami , fut le premier à ce réveiller de cette léthargie dans laquelle ils avaient tous plongé .

« Il … il s'est calmé ? »

Merlin leva les yeux vers son ami , tout comme Arthur . Le sorcier secoua légèrement la tête . Oui , son enfant s'était calmé , mais ça n'était pas le cas pour lui . Il attendait , mort de peur , la réaction du prince . Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça , Arthur n'aurait jamais dû connaître les pouvoirs de son bébé .

« Comment ça , il s'est calmé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Merlin ne put que baissé les yeux , incapable de répondre . Arthur enleva sa main du ventre de son valet , toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre . Il plaça une main sous le menton de Merlin , pour le forcer à le regarder .

« Merlin , réponds-moi ! »

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant , il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence . Il se tourna alors vers Lancelot , le regard suppliant .

« Lancelot , tu veux bien nous laisser ? »

« Tu es sur que … ça va aller ? »

« Oui , t'en fais pas . »

« Bien . »

Lancelot jeta un regard à Arthur , avant de s'approcher de son ami . Il le prit dans ses bras , faisant fi de la colère qu'il sentait grandir dans son dos , celle du prince . Il posa sa tête dans le cou de Merlin pour lui parler tout bas .

« Si il y a le moindre problème , tu sais où me trouver . »

Puis il s'éloigna , regardant le sorcier dans les yeux , comme pour s'assurer que ses paroles avaient bien atteins leur but . Merlin lui sourit , hochant légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension .

« Merci Lancelot . »

Le chevalier lui rendit son sourire , puis il partit , pas avant d'avoir lancé un regard d'avertissements à Arthur cependant . Celui-ci aurait bien grogné son mécontentement , s'il n'était pas toujours sous le choc des sensations qui avaient parcouru son corps un instant plus tôt . Il préféra se tourner vers Merlin , les mains sur les hanches , dans l'attente d'une explication , qui ne vint pas .

« Alors ? Je t'écoutes Merlin ! »

Merlin le regardait avec crainte , se tenant le ventre comme pour se donner du courage .

« Ce … ce que vous avez senti , c'était mon bébé … sa magie . »

« Tu veux dire que... ton bébé , possède la magie ? »

« Oui... »

Arthur soupira , regardant partout dans la pièce sauf en direction de Merlin .

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Depuis quand sais-tu que ton enfant est capable de magie ? »

« Depuis … le début . »

Arthur ferma les yeux , secouant légèrement la tête , comme pour chasser une idée noire . Puis il rouvrit les yeux , les posant enfin sur le sorcier . Et celui-ci put y lire une blessure , un mélange de peine et de déception .

« Et tu ne m'a rien dis ... »

« Arthur , je ... »

« Fermes-là Merlin . Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu m'as dis que ce que tu portais n'était qu'un bébé , et je t'ai crus ! »

« C'est la vérité ! Ça n'est qu'un bébé ! »

« Aucun enfant au monde n'est capable de magie avant même sa naissance , aucun ! »

Merlin leva alors les yeux vers son prince . C'était faux , il le savait . Lui en avait été capable , depuis sa naissance et même avant . Mais ça , il ne pouvait pas le lui dire .

« C'est pourtant le cas . Mais ça ne fais pas de mon enfant un monstre , ou quelqu'un de mauvais . »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as senti sa magie , tu sais à quel point il est puissant . »

« Oui , j'ai senti sa puissance , mais j'ai aussi senti sa bonté . Et vous aussi , vous l'avez senti , vous ne pouvez pas le nier . »

Arthur ne put rien dire pendant un instant . Parce que c'était vrai , peu importait sa crainte de la magie , celle qui avait coulée dans ses veines n'avait rien de mauvais , il ne pourrait dire le contraire . Il était en colère contre Merlin , pour ses mensonges , mais il avait compris a l'instant ou il avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Merlin , la raison pour laquelle son ami aimait déjà autant cet enfant . C'est comme si cet être grandissant s'était montré a lui , avait clamé sa présence . Jusque là , il n'y avait eu a ses yeux que Merlin , et cette chose sans nom qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie . Maintenant il le voyait , il l'avait senti et avait pris conscience de sa vie présente , de son importance . Il baissa les yeux , sa colère retombant légèrement . Cette situation le rendait fou , elle bouleversait toute ses convictions , toute sa vie . S'il devait accepter ça , et il le ferait , parce qu'il tenait bien trop a Merlin pour qu'il en soit autrement , il devait au moins en connaître les raisons , et les comprendre .

« Peut-être , ça m'empêche que tu m'a menti Merlin . Je ne connais rien de cette histoire , tu me cache bien trop de choses . Je t'ai fais la promesse de vous protéger tout les deux , mais comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne si tu ne me parles pas d'une chose aussi importante que ça ? »

« Je suis désolé , je pensais que c'était pour le mieux . »

« Pour le mieux ? N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi ? »

« Bien sur que si , seulement je connais votre aversion pour la magie . Qui suis-je pour vous obliger à changer les fondements même de vote éducation , simplement pour me protéger ? »

« tu es ... »

Arthur s'arrêta là . Qu'allait-il dire ? Que répondre à cette question ? Merlin était son valet , c'était la place qu'il avait au château , et c'était celle qu'il devrait avoir dans le cœur d'Arthur . Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement . Merlin était passé d'insupportable moins que rien , à tout aussi insupportable valet , puis à valet correcte . Le prince pensait que c'était à ce moment là que tout avait changé . Lors que la présence de Merlin avait cessé d'être agaçante , pour devenir supportable , puis agréable , puis … indispensable . Alors qu'était-il à cette heure ? Il n'était plus vraiment un valet pour Arthur , mais il restait une présence constante . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Arthur en avait décidé ainsi . Où plutôt ces sentiments envers Merlin en avaient décidé ainsi . Et voilà l'éternelle question qui revenait . Quels sentiments ? Que ressentait-il envers Merlin ? Le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines les disait que c'était une faiblesse , une dont un prince ne pouvait se permettre . Mais il faut croire que ce sang là n'atteignait pas son cœur . Parce que ce dernier lui criait simplement de garder Merlin enfermé dans ses appartements , de le protéger contre vent et marrées , aussi longtemps qu'il tiendrait sur ses jambes . Alors peut-être n'avait-il ni l'âme ni le cœur d'un prince après tout , parce qu'il renoncerait volontiers à ce titre , à sa vie entière pour garder Merlin au près de lui . Oui , c'était une faiblesse , mais il s'en fichait bien .

Arthur soupira grandement , se calment un peu . Puis il s'avança d'un pas vers Merlin , qui n'osait le regarder , et répondit honnêtement .

« Tu es la faiblesse que chaque futur souverain redoute . »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour parler , mais le choque le figea dans un mutisme complet . Alors c'était tout ce qu'il était ? Une faiblesse ? Une entrave dans le parfait destin tu futur roi Arthur ? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir . Et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre , avec la ferme intention de prendre le peu d'affaire qu'il possédait et quitter le château au plus vite . Mais le prince ne le laissa pas faire , agrippant fermement son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face .

« Laisse moi finir Merlin ! Tu es ma faiblesse . Parce qu'un Roi se doit de prendre des décisions , parfois lourdes , dans l'intérêt de son peuple . Hors depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie … je suis incapable de prendre la moindre décision sans penser à celle que toi tu prendrais , sans avoir ton avis . Un roi est toujours seul Merlin , et j'avais accepter ça , pour Camelot . Mais aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui je n'y arrive plus . Je n'arrive plus à me voir Roi , seul sur mon trône . Je ne veux pas l'être … Je ne _peux_ pas l'être , pas si tu ne te tiens pas à mes cotés . »

Le mutisme de Merlin ne s'arrangea pas à l'entente de ces mots , mais cette fois le choque était tout autre . Venait-il vraiment d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'arrogant prince de Camelot ? Ces mots lui étaient-ils vraiment adressé ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire , non , vraiment pas . C'était comme une déclaration , non , une promesse . Une promesse d'éternité . Arthur ne pouvait vraiment pas lui avoir dit ces mots . Merlin était celui qui avait fait cette promesse . Il se l'était promit à lui même . Il resterait au cotés d'Arthur , tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui , jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait . Mais c'était dans le contexte d'un destin à accomplir ensemble . Du moins au départ . Mais jamais , ô grand jamais , même dans ses rêves les plus fous , il ne s'était imaginé qu'Arthur pouvait désirer la même chose , tout destin mit à part . Parce que , vraiment , pourquoi le prince voudrait-il de lui à ces cotés . Son seul atout était ça magie , et Arthur ignorait tout d'elle . Alors pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta t-il dans un murmure .

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

C'est alors qu'il releva les yeux vers Arthur . Il y lut de l'incompréhension , mais surtout une complète sincérité . Et il regretta sa question . Il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché ce si beau moment d'honnêteté . Que répondrait-il lui , si on lui demandait pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien . Alors il décida d'accepter ça , cette déclaration , parce que si lui ressentait tant de choses pour le prince , il lui devait bien d'accepter que lui ressente ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de son affection . Alors il s'avança d'un pas incertain , et posa une main tremblante sur la joue du prince . Il tenta d'ignorer les frisson que ce simple et nouveau geste lui envoyait tout au long de l'échine . Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Arthur avait tout autant de mal à réprimer ces doux frissons .

« Je serai toujours là Arthur , aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi . Mais … toute cette histoire … je ne veux pas vous l'imposer . »

Arthur ne savait que répondre à ça . Il comprenait le point de vu de Merlin . Seulement , ce que son valet ne comprenait pas , c'est qu'il accepterait tout , simplement pour continuer à voir son visage , son sourire . Il acceptait son enfant , et sa magie , simplement pour voir une nouvelle fois la chance d'avoir la main de Merlin sur sa joue . Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment le lui dire ? À cet instant , il repris un peu de sa grandeur princière , comme si les choses étaient plus facile à dire de cette façon .

« Je suis prince de Camelot , futur grand souverain . On ne m'impose pas les choses Merlin , je décide de les accepter , de les endurer . Et c'est exactement ce que je fais .

Il avait ça sur un ton si hautin que Merlin aurait put en être intimidé , voir même déçu de cette régression . Mais il connaissait Arthur mieux que ça , mieux que quiconque . C'est pour ça que , derrière ses hautes épaules et ses sourcils fièrement levé , il pouvais voir l'ébauche d'un sourire retenu . Discret , serte , mais bien là . Alors il sourit à on tour , faisant finalement craquer Arthur . Ils partagèrent un rire , puis le prince s'approcha d'avantage de l'autre , attrapant sa main qui ornait toujours sa joue .

« Je ne dis pas que c'est facile , ni même que cette situation ne me pose aucun problème . Et pour être franc je t'en veux de m'avoir menti Merlin . Mais je comprend tes raisons . Je ne suis pas le plus tolérant et compréhensif des hommes lorsqu'il s'agit de magie , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non , en effet , mais je n'oserai vous en vouloir pour ça . Surtout pas après toute cette histoire avec Morgane . »

Arthur baissa les yeux . Cette histoire était encore brûlante de douleur pour lui . Il ne pardonnerai jamais à Morgane , c'était certain , mais surtout , c'est a lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner . Parce qu'il n'avait rien su voir , parce qu'il avait donné toute son affection et sa confiance à cette traîtresse .

« Oui... comment fais-tu pour accepter aussi facilement toi ? La magie est pourtant la cause de tout ça . »

« Oui , seulement je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon . Parce que je porte cet enfant . Bien sur , j'ai été horrifié en l'apprenant , mais maintenant … Je crois que j'aime cette idée . D'avoir créé quelque chose , de sentir sa vie en moi . J'aime l'idée de donner la vie , et si ça n'avait pas été de cette manière , je n'aurai peut-être jamais eu l'occasion d'être père . »

Arthur pouvait comprendre ça . Oh , pas le coté physique de la chose , non , il ne s'imaginerait jamais porter lui même un enfant . Mais il se prenait souvent à penser à ses futurs enfants , à son futur prince , qu'il élèverait comme tel . Excepté qu'il ne lui donnerait pas la même éducation que son père lui avait imposer , ça non . Il y a encore quelques temps , quand ses pensées dérivaient vers cet aspect de son futur , il voyait des enfants métisses , courant dans les jupes de leurs mère , Guenièvre . Mais maintenant … maintenant il arrivait à peine à imaginer un autre trône a coté du sien . Il ne voyait que le trône du Roi , et une place toute réservée a coté de celui-ci , pour Merlin . Ou peut-être que , inconsciemment , il voyait effectivement un second trône , mais pas celui de Gwen , et un troisième , bien plus petit... Mais si cette image traînait quelque part , dans un coin de sa tête , il n'acceptait pas de la laisser sortir de son subconscient . Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer Merlin avec un enfant , donner naissance , alors ça , c'était impossible . Il se contentait donc d'une image de substitution a ce qu'il désirait réellement tout au fond de lui . Cette image présentait Merlin à ses cotés , ou plutôt derrière lui , sous sa protection . Et elle s'arrêtait là , c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de voir pour le moment . Alors il comprenait , alors il acceptait , il acceptait tout , juste pour garder Merlin sous sa protection , et son regard .

Une nouvelle semaine était passée . Une semaine qui n'était plus rempli de non-dits , et de questionnements . Ils avaient établi un nouveau rituel au fil des jours . Lorsque le soir arrivée , après une journée éreintante pour le prince aux multiples responsabilités , lui et Merlin s'asseyaient autour d'un bon repas , et discutaient , simplement . La plupart du temps du royaume , de l'état du Roi et de la marche à suivre pour le bien de Camelot . Mais souvent aussi , ils parlaient de l'enfant , des différente options ( qui pour le moments n'étaient pas nombreuse , voir inexistantes ) afin que Merlin le mette au monde en toute sûreté . Mais une chose hantait toujours les pensées d'Arthur cependant . Et cette chose précise se manifestait à cet instant même , alors qu'ils étaient sur le terrain d'entraînement .

« Arthur , stop ! »

Tout les chevaliers présent s'étaient rués sur la zone de combat à l'instant où Lancelot était tombé sous les coups d'Arthur . Pourtant le prince n'arrêtait pas , un genou à terre , il avait laissé tombé son épée pour se servir de ses poings contre un Lancelot à bout de forces . Dix minutes plus tôt , Arthur regardait les chevalier en action . Il était rare de voir le futur souverain se mêler à l'entraînement désormais . Il se contentait de les observer du bord du terrain , restant à coté de Merlin bien entendu . Mais aujourd'hui , il semblait différent , fixant les combattants avec des yeux brillant , de colère semblait-il . Puis il avait sommé ses hommes de revenir près de lui , sauf Lancelot , qu'il voulait affronter au combat à l'épée . Et le voici maintenant , à moitié couché sur le chevalier qui ne se débattait même plus , l'affligeant de nombreux coups puissant . Il était dans un état second , aveuglé par un sentiment d'aversion pour le chevalier .

Il se sentit tiré en arrière , et tout ce qu'il pu voir fut Merlin , s'agenouillant près de son ami , les yeux rempli de panique .

« Lancelot ! Lancelot , tu vas bien ? »

Le chevalier se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement , son visage couvert d'entailles et de sang se tournant difficilement pour regarder son ami . Lancelot leva une main pour attraper celle de Merlin , arrêtant par la même occasion son examen , afin de vérifier toute ses blessures .

Cette simple vue rendit fou Arthur , qui se débattit de plus belle dans les bras de Gwaine et de Léon , qui le tenait fermement . Il n'avait plus de retenue , plus rien de logique ou de posé dans ses gestes ou ses pensées . Il était simplement rongé de l'intérieur par la colère qu'il gardait en lui depuis un long moment . Cette inimité envers Lancelot n'était pas tant de la colère , que de la jalousie , mais ça , il refusait de l'admettre .

« Éloignes-toi de lui Merlin ! Je t'interdit de t'approcher de lui tu m'entends ! » Hurla t-il , à la limite de l'hystérie .

Merlin releva alors les yeux de Lancelot pour lancer un regard presque écœuré au prince . Il lâcha la main de son ami pour se relever , se dirigeant sur Arthur avec colère . Il savait pourquoi Arthur avait réagit comme ça . Il pensait que Lancelot était celui qui possédait son coeur , et pour une raison qui échappait à Merlin , cela l'agaçait fortement . Si seulement Arthur savait à quel point il faisait erreur ...

Le prince était son maître , son ami , et même bien plus . Il lui devait beaucoup , et il l'aimait , oh ça oui , il l'aimait . Mais à cet instant , plus rien de cet homme de concordait avec ce qu'il aimait du prince , de ce qu'il admirait en lui , il n'avait plus rien de _son _Arthur . Il n'était que l'idiot pourri gâté qu'il avait rencontré à son arrivée à Camelot . Il était l'odieux fils-à-papa , la brute épaisse , celle-là même qu'il avait haïs dès la première seconde . Oui , il était tout ça , et Merlin ne le supportait pas . Alors , bien qu'il soit son maître , le futur souverain de Camelot , le sorcier ne put retenir son geste . Arrivant à sa hauteur , Merlin gifla le prince de toute ses forces , y plaçant là toute sa rancœur . Ce geste eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour toute les paires d'yeux présente sur le terrain . Qui au monde pouvait se venter d'avoir le courage de gifler le grand prince Arthur ? Et plus important , qui de par ce vaste monde , avait eu l'occasion de voir ce même grand prince , resté pantois et simplement baissé le regard , comme honteux , ou soumit , face à un simple valet de condition ? Personne , du moins avant ces dernières secondes . La scène sembla se figer , la colère d'Arthur et de Merlin retombant au même moment . Et c'est avec une froideur douloureuse que Merlin transperça le silence pesant , les yeux plantés dans ceux du prince , toujours retenu par ses deux chevaliers .

« Vous pouvez m'interdire beaucoup de choses , _Sir _, mais certainement pas d'accorder l'attention que je désire aux gens que j'aime . Surtout pas ceux qui m'aime en retour , du moins assez pour éviter de me faire du mal . »

Il avait dit ça calmement , trop calmement , et ses mots dénués d'émotion transpiraient pourtant la lourdeurs des reproches . Arthur resta figé par le geste et les mots de Merlin . Il ne put que rester là , observant son valet s'éloigner vers Lancelot , puis aider le chevalier blessé à se relever . C'est seulement alors qu'il les vit disparaître au loin qu'il réalisa son geste .

Il avait voulut éloigner Lancelot , l'éloigner de Merlin et du petit quotidien tranquille qui s'installait peu à peu entre les deux amis . C'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout . Et il avait provoqué l'exacte contraire . Il avait repoussé Merlin , il l'avait éloigné de lui , et l'avait jeté directement dans les bras de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées les plus sombres .

Bon sang ,mais qu'avait-il fait ? ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mes tout petits loups choux d'amour ! Désolée, je suis juste de très bonne humeur ^^**

**Alors, le chapitre 5 arrive après une petite semaine, et j'espère pouvoir suivre ce rythme à l'avenir. Il est placé sous le signe de l'interrogation, mais aussi sous celui de la découverte, enfin vous verrez. **

**Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est que je suis absolument ravie de tout vos commentaires, merci encore une fois de me suivre de de partager vos impression.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**NilLoow :** Alors, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te poursuivre pour harcèlement. C'est même assez flateur de voir que tu n'arrives pas à tenir une semaine sans un nouveau chapitre, c'est touchant ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup à faire, ne serait-ce que pour mes écrits, j'ai plusieurs fictions en cours et je doit satisfaire tout le monde. Mais celle-ci est sans conteste celle qui m'inspire le plus en ce moment, donc les chapitres sont assez vite écrit. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, et je te fais un bisou.

**Aliice-Klaine :** Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez aussi beaucoup manqué ! Est-ce que ça s'arrangera dans ce chapitre ? Et bien je te laisse le découvrir, à très vite, des bisous !

**yaone-kami :** Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te conviendra également. Biz à toi.

**LicyLionyx :** Oui, j'ai pris l'option montagne russe émotionnelle pour mon doctorat de littérature fanfictienne ;-) Plus sérieusement, c'est quand il y a des émotions forte en jeux que je m'éclate réellement en écriture, ça viens surement de ça. J'espère que ça n'est pas un problème ? Merci pour res encouragements et à très vite , je l'espère. Des poutous !

**Patte-de-Neko :** C'est vrai que l'autre jour on a pas vraiment parler de ce commentaire, pourtant j'ai pas mal de chose à dire. Premièrement : non mais c'est quoi cette idée d'être fière de suivre mes fics depuis longtemps ? C'est moi qui doit être fière d'être suivit et appréciée de cette façon, pas l'inverse nounouille ! Tu as raison de me reprocher l'attente que je vous ai imposé , mais tu sais que j'essaie de me rattraper au mieux. et quelle bonté de me pardonner de la sorte, vraiment ! ;-) Ah, la jalousie d'Arthur, on a as fini d'en entendre parler de celle là ! Et j'ai bien penser à mettre un élément déclencheur pour cette jalousie. Mais en le faisant réagir violemment face à Lancelot sans raison apparente, je voulais mettre en avant que justement, rien que sa présence lui était insupportable. Maintenant je l'ai peut-être pas fait de la meilleure façon qui soit, je te l'accorde. Pour toutes tes questions, je laisse le chapitre répondre pour moi, ça vaut lieux ;-) Tout pleins de bisous à toi ma belle, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre! Merci encore mille fois !

**Zouzou :** Et bien, tu 'as laissé un commentaire, un très gentil commentaire qui plus est, alors pourquoi ne t'aurai-je pas répondu positivement? C'est moi qui te remercie de ton enthousiasme, je te fais un bisou et j'espère pouvoir lire ton avis sur ce chapitre.

**Lovelessnaru-chan :**Je comprend parfaitement que tu ai hésité à lire ma fic avant qu'elle ne soit fini . Mais ce n'est vraiment que le début, alors je suis contente que tu soit monter dans le train en marche, pour pouvoir suivre tes réactions au fil des chapitres. Bisous à toi.

**toph90 :** tu as raison, Arthur n'est vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments, mais il va devoir faire un effort s'il ne veux pas perdre son petit brun :-) Merci encore une fois de me suivre aussi fidèlement, pleins de bisous à toi.

**Shenendoahcalyssa :** Hey ma belle ! Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué tu sais ! Ah oui, je crois que l'envie de frapper Arthur pour lui remettre les idées en place est une chose que beaucoup partage, même moi. J'ai répondu à ton MP, je sais pas si tu as vu ? en tout cas je te fais d'énormes bisous, et j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre . A très vite ma belle !

**Fan :** Orf, faut pas être triste, oui Arthur est un idiot et Merlin a eu raison de le gifler, mais je crois qu'il est effectivement temps qu'ils ouvrent un peu les yeux tout les deux ;-) Merci et bisous à toi.

**Kapress :** Si Lancelot ne dit rien, c'est par respect pour Merlin et ses choix, ça montre toute l'étendue de son affection pour son sorcier. ais effectivement, du coup il endure des choses qui ne le regarde pas, mais il préfère se taire et prendre les coups, plutôt que de trahir Merlin. Je te laisse découvrir si les choses vont changer dans ce chapitre ;-) Biz.

**Mariko-8 :** Merci beaucoup. Je crois que tout le monde attends la même chose que toi, à savoir que ces deux là se rendent un peu compte de leur aveuglement. Je te fais des bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre de plaise autant.

**Aoibheal Fae :**Effectivement , Arthur à intérêt à se reprendre très vite, sans quoi il perdra Merlin. Mais avant de lui avouer tout ses sentiments, tu crois pas qu'il devrait les comprendre et les accepter? Bref, le chemin est long, mais il suffit qu'Arthur arrête de se comporter en crétin royal ;-) Et Lancelot est un ange, comme toujours ! Bisous à toi.

**Melusine-chan :** Ah , toujours autant un bonheur de lire tes reviews ! Eh oui, Lancelot sait voir ce que ces deux idiot refuse de reconnaitre, mais ça va changer, t'inquiètes pas ;-) Merci pour tout , et à très bientôt j'espère. Pleins de bisous.

**Loulou2a :** Roh, je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps. Mais je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes fics, j'ai juste pris une pose... une très longue pose. Bien sur que je ne vous oublie pas, et je suis ravie de voir que vous non plus. C'est super de lire un peu de compassion envers Arthur. C'est vrai qu'il a été un parfait crétin, mais on peut pas dire que c'est totalement de sa faute. Je voulais montrer à quel point il tenait à Merlin, de façon incontrôlable, tout comme l'est sa jalousie. Enfin bref, toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton avis, toujours aussi constructif ! Merci et bisous.

**Passion of Imbattables** : Oui, c'est vrai que connaissant Arthur, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une histoire dénué de rebondissement tout en force et en colère. Mais il va faire des efforts, il à pas vraiment le choix (parce que sinon il perdra Merlin, et aussi parce qu'après tout, c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, je lui fais faire ce que je veux ^^) J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je te fais des bisous !

**Voila pour les réponses. Je fais un clin-d'œil particulier à Patte-de-Neko et Shenendoahcalyssa. Je vous fais d'énormes bisous mes chéries, merci pour tout !**

**Me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture , on se retrouve en bas !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Trois jours , ça faisait trois interminables jours qu'Arthur n'avait pas vu Merlin. Trois longues journées à errer dans les couloirs , espérant voir apparaître une crinière noire et désordonnée , des yeux trop bleus pour être réels ou un sourire trop chaleureux pour être factice. Et trois jours sans voir la moindre de ces choses , bon sang ce que c'était long ! Arthur n'en pouvait plus , il tournait en rond dans sa chambre trop calme , trop vide. Il avait pris le chemin des appartements de Gaius au moins une centaine de fois durant ces trois derniers jours , avant de brusquement bifurquer dans un couloir menant à ces propres appartements. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas . Se pointer là-bas , tout sourire , et sommer Merlin de revenir s'installer dans sa chambre , c'était impossible .

Il perdait souvent de son superbe de grand prince lorsqu'il s'agissait de son ami , mais là c'était pire que tout . Il était sur qu'il perdrait bientôt l'esprit si Merlin ne lui revenait pas. Hors il était là-bas , de l'autre coté du château , certainement à couler des jours heureux avec Lancelot et leur futur bambin. L'image de la main du chevalier posée sur le ventre de Merlin lui revint en tête , et son pied partit se cogner violemment contre une chaise, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Parce que oui, ce très cher Lancelot était là-bas aussi, demeurant aux bons soins du médecin, et de son fichu assistant. Bon sang...

Ses nerfs lâchaient, il allait réellement devenir fou. Agrippant sa crinière blonde à deux mains , il souffla un grand coup , la tête légèrement basculée en arrière. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose , sans quoi il perdrait définitivement Merlin . Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait , il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Trois jours sans lui était un calvaire , alors toute une vie … non , il ne pourrait pas .

Merlin ne reviendrait jamais de lui-même, ça il le savait. Alors il irait le chercher, il l'arracherait des bras de Lancelot s'il le fallait, il le traînerait ici de force et l'enfermerait dans sa chambre, avec lui pour toujours… Non, bien sur que non, il ne ferait pas ça. Parce qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à Merlin , et ça, bien plus que tout, blesserait son ami. Oh, bien sur, il était bien conscient de l'avoir déjà blessé, sans quoi ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Mais ça avait été involontaire , il avait regardé Lancelot et cette envie était arrivée. L'envie de l'éliminer , de la vie de Merlin , du tableau qu'il voyait se former lorsqu'il regardait longuement le brun, un tableau où il n'y avait de place que pour eux deux, et l'enfant de Merlin bien entendu. Alors se dire que cet enfant en question était celui de Lancelot, et que par conséquent c'était à lui de quitter ce si beau tableau, que c'était la place du chevalier et non la sienne, c'était tout simplement insupportable, et Arthur avait dérapé. Durant une seconde, juste une, il s'était dit que peut-être, si Lancelot n'était pas là, Merlin lui accorderait une place plus importante. Mais c'était faux bien sur, aucun combat ne lui permettrait d'accéder à _la _place première dans le cœur de Merlin. Réalisant ces pensées, Arthur eu un rire faux, comme pour convaincre une assemblée imaginaire que ses pensées étaient une simple plaisanterie .

Bien sur que non , il ne voulait pas de _cette _place ! Il n'était pas un prince combattant pour sa princesse. Bon, il était un prince, serte, mais Merlin n'avait rien d'une princesse, ça non ! Il était son valet, un homme, et bien loin d'avoir la place de futur reine dans son cœur de futur roi.

Quelle chance qu'il n'y ai effectivement aucune assemblée pour assister à ses pensées, sans quoi il aurait bien été le seul à croire à ses pitoyables tentatives de convictions. Vraiment, il ne bernait personne, excepté lui-même, et encore, il avait du mal à croire à ses propres mots. Secouant vigoureusement la tête pour éloigner ses pensées saugrenus, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, bien décidé à mettre fin à son calvaire.

Il eu tout le chemin menant aux appartements de Gaius pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Merlin , une fois devant lui, mais arrivée devant la porte en bois, il se retrouvait toujours aussi démuni. Peu importait, il voulait retrouver Merlin. Sa place était avec lui, c'était son valet après tout. _Oui, dis exactement ces mots là, je suis sur qu'il te sautera dans les bras, crétin ! _S'entendit-il penser en élevant la main pour frapper à la porte. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de finalement se résigner à cogner contre le bois usé. Il entendit un ' Entez ' prononcé distraitement, et il poussa la porte. Deux paires d'yeux se levèrent alors pour aller à sa rencontre. La première était celle du médecin, la seconde celle de son patient, Lancelot, évidemment. Gaius baissa les yeux après une seconde pour se re-concentrer sur le bandage qu'il nouait autour de l'abdomen du chevalier.

« Sir. » Dit-il lentement, presque avec froideur.

Arthur se défigea et, ne jetant même pas un regard à Lancelot, il s'avança dans la pièce, regardant dans les moindres recoins.

« Je viens voir Merlin. » Dit-il, le cherchant toujours du regard.

« Merlin n'est pas ici, Sir. »

« Comment ça, il n'est pas ici ? »

« Il est partit rendre visite à sa mère, voilà deux jours de ça. »

« Quoi ?! Vous l'avez laissé partir, dans son état ? Vous êtes inconscient ?! »

Arthur s'était rapproché de Gaius avec colère, ignorant toujours Lancelot qu'il surplombait de toute sa grandeur, comme celui-ci était assis.

« Je crains que Merlin ne soit libre de ses propres mouvements, Sir. »

« Non, il n'est... »

Arthur arrêta là sa phrase, soupirant fortement. Il était sur le point de dire que Merlin n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, qu'il était sous ses ordres, son valet. Comme toujours, il allait se servir de son statut pour arriver à ses fins, mais c'était stupide, car s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui Arthur ne se sentait pas pince, c'était bien Merlin. Et ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire. Arthur se sentait tellement plus libre en compagnie de son ami, il n'était pas obligé de se tenir droit, et de parler de façon froide et hautaine. Car peu importe les artifices qu'il employait, Merlin ne voyait jamais rien que lui, Arthur, ni un prince, ni un Pandragon, simplement Arthur. Et c'était la sensation la plus belle qu'il n'ai jamais ressentit. Se sentir transpercé de part en part par ses yeux bleu, sentir ce regard transcendant lire en lui, c'était tout simplement magique. Alors il n'agirait pas en prince odieux pour une fois, mais en ami. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et se retourna sans plus un mot pour quitter les appartements du médecin.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Arthur s'arrêta à la question de Lancelot, qui décidément refusait de se faire oublier. Il se retourna , et s'obligea à rester calme, sans quoi ses toute nouvelles résolutions risquaient fort d'être très largement écourtées.

« À Ealdor. » Répondit-il simplement, comme une évidence.

« C'est inutile. » Fit remarquer le chevalier, pointant du regard la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Merlin.

« Lancelot ! »

S'indigna alors Gaius, tendis que la compréhension faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du prince. Le médecin avait menti, Merlin était toujours ici. Il devrait lui en vouloir pour ça, on ne mentait pas impunément à un prince, mais Arthur ne savait que trop bien pourquoi il l'avait fait, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait certainement dû simplement suivre les ordres de Merlin. Ce que le jeune Pandragon avait du mal à comprendre en revanche, c'est pourquoi Lancelot le lui avait dit, allant contre la demande de Merlin. Mais il n'était pas temps de réfléchir à ça.

Arthur se dirigea vers la porte close, et l'ouvrit sans frapper. Il s'arrêta sur le palier , constatant que son valet dormait à poings fermés . Mais plutôt que de rebrousser chemin, il pénétra dans la chambre, refermant la porte sans bruit. Il fit quelques pas pour atteindre le lit de son ami, puis décida de s'asseoir là, près du ventre de Merlin, toujours en silence. Dans la peine ombre, il pouvait voir le visage souillé de larmes sèches, et son cœur se serra. Si lui avait été en colère ces trois dernier jours, Merlin avait apparemment succombé à la tristesse. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur, d'autant plus qu'il savait en être la cause. Il resta de longues minutes les yeux bloqués sur ce visage paisible, bien que légèrement tendu. Puis sa main s'éleva, comme animée d'une volonté propre, pour replacer une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur ses yeux clos. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ces bras à cet instant, de le serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses yeux balayant toujours chaque centimètre de cette peau pâle, Arthur s'aperçut qu'il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs qu'ici, jamais. Ses yeux posés sur ce visage, sa main sur ce corps, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui. C'est alors que ces pensées, qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée lui revinrent. Peut-être Merlin avait-il la place qu'il gardait dans son cœur pour sa futur reine finalement. Peut-être avait-il laissé son valet prendre lentement place dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui. Peut-être… peut-être Merlin était-il bien plus que son ami.

C'était une évidence à cet instant, alors que sa main caressait doucement la joue du bel endormi, alors que ses yeux observait ce visage magnifique depuis de très nombreuses minutes, sans s'en lasser. Il n'avait alors qu'une seule envie. Celle de s'allonger à ses cotés, et de s'endormir, simplement en se laissant bercer par la chaleur rassurante de l'homme devant lui. Une vague de peur l'envahis face à toutes ses pensées, mais il la chassa bien loin de lui. C'en était fini de se mentir, c'en était fini de fuir la moindre pensée, le moindre sentiment qu'il prenait pour de la faiblesse. Il voulait... il voulait juste rester encore quelques temps dans cette bulle, juste lui et Merlin, sans penser à tout le reste. C'était plus facile de reconnaître ces choses en faisant face à l'inconscience du brun, et il se devait de reconnaître qu'il aimait son ami bien plus que de raison.

Merlin se réveillerait bientôt, et alors il devrait l'affronter, et affronter la pensée que, derrière cette porte close, se trouve Lancelot, l'homme dont Merlin est amoureux. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait qu'eux, que lui, et ses vains espoirs, et ses sentiments non partagés. Demains il les affronterait tous, mais pour le moment, il s'accordait un moment de répit, hors du temps et des contraintes. Il s'accordait le droit de profiter des sensations que ces sentiments découverts lui apportait, sans devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il se mouva lentement pour se retrouver allongé à coté de Merlin , dans le lit étroit , et enferma le corps frêle aux ventre rond entre ses bras. Oui, demain il affronterait le monde, la vie et la mort s'il le fallait, mais pour l'heure… pour l'heure, il se contenterait de dormir, bercé par la chaleur de Merlin, _son_ Merlin.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube, pour tomber directement dans ceux de Merlin , à quelques centimètres de lui . Son expression était indéchiffrable , pour ce qu'il en savait , ça pouvait être de la colère autant que de l'attendrissement . Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce , continuant à le fixer de ses yeux bien trop bleus , et beaucoup trop proches . Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement , se souvenant des événements de la veille , de ses pensées concernant ses sentiments envers Merlin . Il se rendit vite compte que son bras enserrait toujours la taille de son valet . Pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce , retenant son souffle , dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de son vis-à-vis. Réaction qui ne venait pas. Ils restaient là , à se fixer , à se dévisager en silence. Peut-être Merlin attendait-il également une réaction de sa part ? Oui , peut-être , mais que faire ? Que dire ? Il devait s'excuser , ça s'était certain. Il devrait probablement aussi lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement déplacé la veille. Et c'est là que les choses se compliquaient. Si le prince vaniteux consentait à s'excuser pour son comportement , dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner et de voir Merlin revenir à ses cotés, il était incapable de donner une quelconque explication à ces agissements en revanche. Et cette situation – dans laquelle il s'était fourré tout seul – n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses , il faut bien le dire. Affronter le monde, hein ? Oui , une bien belle idée, mais qu'en était-il d'affronter son monde intérieur ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Merlin , et s'expliquer à lui-même, qu'il jalousait Lancelot, au point d'en devenir fou, incontrôlable ? Quelle raison pouvait-il bien donner à sa présence ici, dans ce lit ? Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire de toute manière, parce que, bien qu'il passerait volontiers une vie entière à se noyer dans ces océans bleus, son devoir l'attendait au dehors, loin des yeux de Merlin. Alors, soupirant fortement, il consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je te demande pardon Merlin , j'ai... j'ai été stupide . »

Le valet ne bougea pas d'un cil , obligeant Arthur à continuer.

« Je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à Lancelot , mais... il a cette façon de te regarder , de te parler qui... je ne peux pas le supporter. Je sais que c'est sa place, je sais que tu l'aime et que je n'ai rien à dire la dessus mais... je sais pas, je crois simplement que cette idée me déplais... »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du brun . Il se contentait de le fixer sans ciller. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence de plus en plus pesant pour le prince. Il venait d'ouvrir son cœur à Merlin, du moins autant qu'il en était capable , et celui-ci ne réagissait pas le moins du monde. Ça n'est que lorsque Arthur baissa les yeux , ne supportant plus cette tension et ce silence , que Merlin parla enfin.

« Vous êtes un idiot. »

Dit-il simplement , obligeant Arthur à relever les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait toujours aucune expression sur son visage , rien qui puisse aider Arthur à comprendre son mutisme. Puis Merlin soupira légèrement, bougeant pour se retrouver sur le dos. Il posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre arrondi, planta ses yeux au plafond et prit une grande inspiration.

« Lancelot n'a jamais eu _cette _place. Il est mon ami, il en sait bien plus sur moi que quiconque et sera toujours là pour moi , comme je suis là pour lui. Mais il ne sera jamais... il n'est pas... »

Merlin baissa les yeux sur son ventre , le caressant doucement du bout des doigts , avant de terminer sa phrase.

« Il n'est pas le père de mon enfant. »

Arthur resta silencieux, tiraillé entre l'ahurissement, la joie, la surprise et aussi une forme étrange d'espoir. Alors ça n'était pas Lancelot. Il avait été rongé par cette idée tout ce temps, nourrissant jour après jour une haine envers son chevalier. Et il apprenait maintenant que son inimité envers lui était complètement injustifié et injuste. Merlin avait raison, il était un parfait idiot ! Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne voulait personne autour de Merlin, il le voulait pour lui seul. Oui... pour lui seul. Mais il savait que ça ne serait jamais le cas, car si Lancelot n'était pas responsable de la grossesse de Merlin, une autre personne l'était.

La question lui brûla immédiatement les lèvres à cette pensée. Il voulait savoir qui était cette personne, pour... pourquoi au juste ? Pour profiter de son statut de prince ou de sa force physique afin de la démolir , de l'éloigner de Merlin ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il avait fait l'erreur une fois, et n'était pas sur que Merlin le lui pardonnerait un jour. Alors il ravala sa question, et plus difficilement sa jalousie.

Il posa les yeux sur le visage de Merlin, qui fixait toujours le plafond, puis son regard glissa sur la bosse que formait son ventre , rendu d'autant plus visible par la position de Merlin, allongé sur le dos. Qui était-il pour priver cet enfant de son deuxième parent ? Qui était-il pour priver Merlin de la personne qu'il aimait ? Il ignorait la réponse à ces questions. C'est vrai, qui était-il pour Merlin au fond ? Son maître, son ami ? Et pour son enfant ? Le cœur d'Arthur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, car s'il pouvait espérer être au moins l'ami du brun, il ne représentait absolument rien pour son enfant. Et ça lui faisait mal, très mal.

Un jour, très bientôt, Merlin mettrait cet enfant au monde, et que se passera-il ensuite ? Que deviendra son amitié avec Merlin, que deviendront leurs fous-rires, leurs gentilles disputes, leurs longues conversations ? Qu'adviendra t-il de leur histoire ? Que restera t-il d'eux ? Merlin allait être père, et Arthur perdrait tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, tout ce qui était désormais sa vie, il perdrait Merlin. Il n'en voulait pas à l'enfant pour ça, non, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Pour ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux à temps, pour ne pas avoir su avant l'importance qu'il accordait à Merlin, pour ne pas avoir su être cette personne, celle qui possédait le cœur de Merlin.

Mais était-ce trop tard ? Après tout , l'amour n'est pas obligatoirement éternel. Et si Merlin ne voulait pas de cet inconnu dans sa vie, dans celle de son enfant ? Et si la personne dont Merlin était tombé amoureux n'était pas son âme-sœur finalement ? C'est vrai, Merlin n'en parlait jamais, et ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde de l'absence de cet inconnu. Et si, après tout, il avait encore une chance de prendre cette place dans la vie de Merlin ?

Et dans celle de son enfant ?Le voulait-il seulement ? Voulait-il prendre la place du deuxième parent de cet enfant ? Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le ventre que Merlin caressait distraitement, et la réponse lui sembla évidente. Bien sur qu'il le voulait, il le désirait ardemment. C'était l'enfant de Merlin, le brun l'aimait déjà plus que de raison, le chérissait au delà de l'entendement. Alors comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir faire parti de la vie de cet être, qui était une partie de Merlin ?

C'est alors que ce tableau lui revint en tête, celui auquel il pensait sans cesse, sans même s'en rendre compte. Une image magnifique, celle d'un roi et son fils , celle d'un homme et son amour, celle de deux trônes joint. Sa main s'avança d'elle même jusqu'au ventre de Merlin , et s'y posa comme une fleur. Merlin tourna la tête vers lui, mais il était bien trop absorbé par son rêve éveillé pour le voir. Il était perdu dans ce tableau, qui lui présentait un futur utopique et magnifique. Un futur où il serait roi, où Merlin partagerait son règne, assit tout près de lui, et où un enfant aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns l'appellerait papa. Oh oui, il le voulait tellement ! Alors peu importe l'identité de cet inconnu qui à volé le cœur de Merlin, peu importe que l'enfant n'ai pas les cheveux blonds et le sang royal. S'il avait la moindre chance de vivre cette vie, de voir ce tableau se dessiner dans les traits de son futur, alors il la saisirait, sans hésiter. Si sa reine devait être un roi et bien soit, il se battrait contre les opposants, il les tuerait jusqu'au dernier pour offrir le trône à Merlin. Oui , il ferait tout ça et bien plus, simplement pour se réveiller au coté du brun chaque matin. Ses pensées auraient dû l'effrayer, mais bien au contraire, elles le remplissait de joie et d'espoir. Il leva les yeux vers Merlin, qui le regardait toujours avec étonnement.

« Tu veux bien me pardonner, Merlin ? S'il te plais... »

Les yeux de Merlin se firent plus ahuris encore, si c'était seulement possible, puis un demi sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Êtes-vous réellement en train de me supplier ? »

« Oui... oui! S'il te plais pardonnes-moi et reviens t'installer dans mes appartements. Je ne peux pas veiller sur toi si tu es ici, et je... je ne supporte pas de te savoir en colère contre moi, je ne supporte pas de te savoir... loin de moi. »

Merlin ne put réagir pendant un moment. Était-il enfermé dans un monde parallèle ? Un monde ou il se réveillerai dans les bras chaud d'Arthur, où son prince lui présenterait des excuses, où il avouerait être jaloux de son plus proche ami, où il avouerait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui et où... il le suppliait ? Il devait rectifier sa question initiale. L'avait-on enfermé dans un monde où tout se ferait selon ses envies, où tout serait parfait ? Vraiment, il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait là, lové contre le corps d'Arthur, la main du prince caressant doucement son ventre, et ses yeux le suppliant. Comment pouvait-il lui dire non, avec une pareille moue de tristesse, Arthur pouvait lui faire faire absolument n'importe quoi. Pourtant Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout pouvait basculer à nouveau. Il pouvait accepter, retourner dans les appartements du prince, et le voir redevenir le parfait crétin qu'il pouvait être parfois. Seulement cette fois ça n'était plus anodin, Merlin ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer qu'Arthur reste cet homme tendre qu'il était à l'instant, et être déçu à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser espérer avoir droit à plus de considération de la part du prince qu'un simple valet, ou qu'un simple ami. Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas une telle déception, et que la vie de son enfant était en jeux. Arthur avait accepté sa grossesse, et la magie de son enfant. Mais qu'en serait-il de sa propre magie ? Que ferait Arthur s'il devait apprendre qu'il est le père de son enfant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, même s'il pourrait d'envie de lui dire, il pourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui avouer ses sentiments et de supplier le prince de l'aimer en retour, et d'accepter son enfant, leur enfant. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Pourtant il était incapable de refuser, incapable de s'imaginer ailleurs qu'avec son prince. Alors il prit la décision de ne rien lui révéler de plus, de ne pas lui révéler le réel destinataire de son amour. Il retournerait dans les appartements d'Arthur, l'aiderait comme il l'a toujours fait, et accepterait tout ce que le prince voudra bien lui accorder, sa protection comme chaque geste qu'il lui adressera. Grossièrement, sa décision se résumait à un Carpe Diem bien pensé. Il ne prendrait aucun risque, laisserait les choses arriver et prendrait les décisions qui s'imposent à ce moment là. Il finit par sourire à son prince, oubliant ses doutes et profitant simplement du moment.

« J'accepte à une condition : Que vous présentiez vos excuses à Lancelot. Son seul crime a été de rester mon ami envers et contre tout. »

Arthur se leva alors d'un bon , arborant un sourire splendide. Il fit le tour du lit et tendit ses deux mains à Merlin pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci accepta et posa ses mains dans celles du prince , bien que tout à fait capable de se mouvoir seul. Au plus grand bonheur du sorcier, Arthur ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu'il fut sur pieds, et il l'entraîna hors de sa chambre de cette manière.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Trouver Lancelot. Ensuite je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à nos appartements. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Merlin eu un sourire radieux, Arthur ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu qu'il avait renommé ses quartiers, _nos _appartements_. _Où peut-être avait-il su exactement ce qu'il disait. Ils traversèrent la pièce principale des appartements de Gaius pour rejoindre les couloirs froids du château, tout deux une expression de pure joie sur le visage. Il ne s'aperçurent pas que le vieil homme était là, les regardant passer en secouant légèrement la tête, un sourire tendre et paternel aux lèvres.

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis cette histoire. Merlin était entré dans son septième mois de grossesse, et son ventre devenait de moins en moins dissimulable. Arthur le forçait à rester dans ses appartements la plupart du temps, pour éviter que quiconque ai l'occasion de se poser des question sur sa prise de poids.

Si Merlin s'était attendu à voir réapparaître le crétin royale à tout instant les premiers jours, il devait bien reconnaître que ça n'avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire. Arthur était au petit soin pour lui, cumulant les attentions, les gestes et les mots tendres, au plus grand bonheur du sorcier. Un véritable petit quotidien s'était installé entre eux. Georges, le nouveau valet du prince, apportait tout les matins un petit-déjeuner pour deux, et réveillait le prince en douceur. Arthur le renvoyait toujours avec humeur, puis il apportait le plateau dans la chambre de Merlin, adjacente à la sienne. Il réveillait le brun, tantôt en le secouant doucement par les épaules, tantôt avec de douces caresses sur sa joue, toujours avec tendresse. Puis il s'installait à coté de lui dans le petit lit, et ils déjeunaient ensemble, discutant de la futur journée.

Arthur partait ensuite répondre à ses devoirs de prince, et Merlin était forcé de restéer seul. Parfois il s'occupait à répondre à des courriers à la place d'Arthur , et parfois, lorsque sa solitude pesait sur son humeur et ses nerfs, il s'amusait à rendre Georges fou, ou à mettre un désordre monstre aux appartements. Arthur revenait toujours pour prendre son repas de midi avec Merlin. Il n'était jamais sur de ce qu'il trouverait alors. Une fois il était revenu dans ses appartements pour les retrouver entièrement plongé dans des centaines de coussins et de tissus en tout genres, Merlin les ayant fait quérir pour en recouvrir les murs, les sols et tout le mobilier. Il avait fallu des heures et des dizaines de serviteurs pour tout remettre en ordre. Le brun était une vrai tornade lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et son ennuie n'avait d'égale que sa colère. Arthur avait du éviter de nombreuses fois un quelconque objet de le frapper en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Dans ces moments là il se contentait de prendre Merlin dans ses bras, et de lui promettre une sortie en tête à tête pour l'après midi même. Ça le calmait à coup sûr.

Arthur n'était plus le prince de Camelot en présence du sorcier, il devenait ce dont Merlin avait besoin. Un frère, un ami, un valet, peu importe. Il lui laissait tout passer, ses sautes d'humeur comme ses idées loufoques. Il était incapable de lui dire non, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Parce que ces dernières semaines de grossesse avait amené un nouveau symptôme. Merlin avait sans cesse besoin d'affection et de tendresse, ce que le prince s'empressait de lui offrir avec bonheur.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception aux autres. Arthur sortait d'une réunion pénible avec ses chevaliers. Il avait depuis plus d'un mois envoyé des troupes à la recherche de Morgane, et elles s'avéraient vaines une fois de plus. Il était ensuite passé voir son père, dont l'état ne s'améliorait pas le moins du monde. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il avait hâte de retrouver Merlin et de savoir comment s'était déroulée sa matinée. Il lui avait donné nombreux courriers à lire et à rédiger pour l'occuper, mais il doutait que cela fut efficace. Merlin ne supportait plus son isolement, ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Ces derniers jours il avait fait face à la colère de Merlin chaque midi, alors il n'espérait pas qu'il en soit autrement aujourd'hui. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de ses appartements, il fut surpris de n'entendre rien d'autre que le silence. Aucun objet venant cogner les murs ou le bois de la porte. C'est avec inquiétude qu'il entra. Se sentiment ne diminua pas lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Merlin. Il était sur le lit princier, les yeux dans le vide, les gambes replié contre son ventre imposant et un oreiller fermement maintenu contre sa poitrine. Arthur s'avança, et accéléra le pas en apercevant un reflet brillant sur les joues du brun. Il pleurait.

« Merlin ? »

Le blond grimpa sur son lit pour venir prendre le sorcier dans ses bras. Merlin renifla bruyamment, lâchant le coussin pour venir agripper la tunique du prince. Arthur passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux , tentant de l'apaiser.

« Pourquoi pleure-tu Merlin ? »

« Je... j'ai peur. »

« Peur ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De tout ! Dans un peu plus de deux mois le bébé sera là et... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a bien trop de choses à penser. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir le mettre au monde ! Et puis après ? Où allons-nous vivre ? Je n'ai même pas de toit à lui fournir, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'en occuper, je suis … je suis un horrible père. »

Arthur s'éloigna alors quelque peu , sans lâcher Merlin pour autant , seulement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il passa une main douce sur son visage, comme pour effacer ses larmes et tarir ses sanglots.

« Ne dis pas ça Merlin. Un horrible père ne se mettrait pas dans cet état, un horrible père ne se poserait même pas ces questions. Tu es juste dépassé, cette situation n'a rien d'ordinaire, c'est normal que tu ai peur. Oui, dans deux mois tu mettra au monde cet enfant, et on trouvera un moyen de le faire sûrement pour vous deux. Et tu as un toit à lui offrir, c'est ici chez toi, et il en est de même pour lui. »

« N-non , je ne vais pas vous imposer ça, il en est hors de question ! »

« Tu ne m'impose rien Merlin, j'ai choisi de te garder près de moi, j'ai choisi de faire la promesse de vous protéger tout les deux. Si tu ne veux pas rester dans ces appartements, je t'en donnerais d'autres, j'ai tout un château à te donner ! »

Merlin releva la tête vers lui à ces mots, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi faites-vous tous ça ? Pourquoi m'aider, pourquoi supporter tout mes caprices ? Pourquoi accepter cette histoire, malgré tout ce que ça vous coûte ? »

Arthur plongea son regard dans celui, humide, de Merlin.

« Tu te poses encore ce genre de questions, après tout ce temps ? Je fais tout ça parce que tu es mon ami, parce que tu sais qui je suis vraiment, parce que tu crois en moi et que tu ne m'as jamais laissé tombé. Si je fais tout ça Merlin, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Merlin resta silencieux quelques minutes, se perdant dans les mots et les yeux brillant de sincérité du prince. Puis il porta sa main au visage du blond , l'observant comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

« J'ai aussi besoin de vous, Arthur. »

Ces mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait voulus dire. Il aurait aimer lui dire qu'il l'aimait, oui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais il s'était fait une promesse, ne prendre aucun risque, laisser les choses venir à lui, et ne prendre aucun risque. Alors il se contenta d'une demi vérité, en savourant les paroles d'Arthur. Oui, il avait besoin de lui, mais il avait aussi besoin de ses bras autour de lui, de sa bouche sur la sienne, de sa main sur son ventre. Arthur lui sourit tendrement, et déposa un baiser dans ces cheveux, comme il s'était surpris à le faire souvent ses dernières semaines.

« Bien, alors la prochaine fois, n'attends pas de craquer avant de me parler de ce qui te tracasse, tu veux ? »

« Si vous croyez que c'est facile, enfermé ici toute la journée ! Je n'ai que mes pensées pour m'occuper. »

« Je sais Merlin, mais tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça dans le château. Déjà que les gens commencent à jaser, s'ils te voient avec un ventre rond et les joues rosées... »

« Comment ça , les gens commencent à jaser ? »

« Merlin, tu es sensé être mon valet, hors Georges s'occupe de tout mes repas – qu'il prépare à chaque fois pour deux personnes – et des taches que tu accomplissait avant. De plus, ils savent que tu occupes toujours la chambre que je t'ai attribué ici, et plus personne ne te vois dans les couloirs du château ou ailleurs. Alors forcément, les serviteurs se font un plaisir de colporter des ragots , comme toujours. »

Merlin préféra ne pas poser plus de question à ce sujet, au grand soulagement du prince. Voyant que le brun n'avait pas récupéré son sourire, Arthur le bouscula légèrement de son épaule.

« Tu veux venir assister à l'entraînement cette après midi ? »

Le sorcier leva un regard brillant sur lui, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« Si tu porte un vêtement assez large, et qu'on évite de passer par les couloirs les plus fréquentés, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Merlin passa ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, lui criant mille merci aux oreilles. L'enfermement le rendrait fou, et bien qu'il recevait souvent la visite de Lancelot, de Gwaine et des autres chevaliers qui le croyait malade, il avait grand besoin d'air frai. Il sauta alors du lit, du moins étant donné son état, et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le repas que Georges avait déposé un peu plus tôt. Arthur le suivit en riant légèrement, heureux de le voir si joyeux et survolté.

Jamais le prince n'avait vu un repas être aussi vite avalé , et il le vit partir aussi rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Cependant les minutes s'étirèrent et Merlin ne revenait pas. Arthur se résigna à aller voir ce qu'il trafiquait, une fois son repas terminé. Il entra dans la pièce pour voir un Merlin en colère, jeter une tunique bleu en travers de la pièce. Il n'y fit guère attention , comme ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur le torse nu du brun. Il n'avait vu son ventre dénudé qu'une seule fois, et ça remontait à presque deux mois. Ça n'était alors qu'une petite bosse sans grande envergure, mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout autre. Il pouvait presque imaginer le petit bébé recroquevillé à l'intérieur de cette demi sphère bien formée. Instinctivement, il s'approcha, une main tendu devant lui. Il entendait vaguement Merlin se plaindre que plus aucun de ses hauts ne pouvait cacher son ventre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il posa une main sur le ventre arrondi, faisant taire les plaintes de Merlin. Le brun souffla longuement, toute colère ayant disparu pour laisser place à un profond apaisement, au simple contact de cette main.

« Y a un bébé là-dedans. »

Dit bêtement Arthur, comme fasciné. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est maintenant que vous le remarquez ? »

Arthur leva alors les yeux pour regarder Merlin.

« Non, je veux dire, il vit, il grandit en toi. C'est... j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, que j'avais presque oublié que tu portait la vie en toi. Tu... tu le sent bouger parfois ? »

« Oui, souvent le soir. »

Arthur restait à sa contemplation. Il ne pensait qu'à Merlin la plupart du temps, qu'à lui et sa sûreté. Il avait oublié que ce ventre qu'il s'obstinait à cacher au monde, cachait lui-même quelque chose, une vie, un trésor. Merlin posa sa main sur celle du prince, entrelaçant leur doigts. Et le petit-être en cours de développement leur envoya une vague de magie, tellement puissante qu'elle leur coupa le souffle. Arthur mit quelques secondes à réagir, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Merlin, pour l'interroger du regard.

« Il fait ça parfois. Je crois que c'est son moyen de communication. »

« Oh... tu crois qu'il veux nous dire quelque chose ? »

« J'en suis sur. »

Dit Merlin, l'air émerveillé. Il se doutait que son enfant avait simplement aimé le contact de ses deux parents, et sa magie avait montré son contentement. Mais ça n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait dire à Arthur.

Le prince aussi était émerveillé, et il dut se retenir à grande peine de ne pas se mettre à genoux face à Merlin pour parler bêtement à son ventre, dans l'espoir d'avoir une nouvelle réponse magique. Il doutait que ce soit très 'princier' comme réaction. Aussi il ne voulait pas prendre un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, et l'imposer à Merlin. Alors il se força à retirer sa main du ventre et de celle de Merlin. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, puis rebroussa chemin vers sa chambre.

« Je crois qu'une de mes tuniques te conviendrait mieux, Merlin. »

Lança t-il, se dirigeant vers son armoire. Il fouilla un moment avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa tunique bordeaux était parfaite, parce qu'elle était assez large pour cacher au mieux les formes de Merlin, et aussi parce qu'elle était sa préférée, et qu'il avait envie de voir le brun la porter. Le sorcier l'enfila sous les yeux du prince, et cette envie se transforma en un sentiment assez étrange. Il était comme fier que Merlin porte ses vêtements, que le brun et son ventre tout rond soient à l'intérieur de sa tunique lui donnait la sensation qu'il lui appartenait un peu, et l'envie de sourire.

« Alors ? Ça fonctionne ? »

« C'est parfait ! »

Lui répondit honnêtement Arthur, en souriant bêtement. Oh, bien sur si on le regardait vraiment, on pouvait voir que quelque chose clochait. Le vêtement était bien trop grand au niveau des épaules, du torse et du dos, mais le tissus se tendait légèrement au niveau de son abdomen. Arthur espérait seulement qu'aucun de ses chevaliers n'allait s'attarder sur Merlin. Bien qu'il sache que le brun et son bébé ne serait pas en danger avec les chevaliers, il préférait que personne ne sache, hormis Gaius, Lancelot et lui-même bien entendu.

Il prirent donc le chemin de l'entraînement, faisant des tours et des détours pour ne croiser personne. Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombre, les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient croisés s'étaient contentés de les saluer poliment. Les choses se corsèrent quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et que les chevaliers aperçurent Merlin, se ruant droit sur lui. Évidement, si l'un d'entre eux le prenait dans ses bras, il sentirait obligatoirement la rondeur de son ventre. Arthur fut donc trop heureux de se mettre en travers de leur route, pour protéger Merlin et son secret, comme les chevaliers dune possible jalousie meurtrière qui le prendrait par surprise.

« Stop ! Je sais que vous êtes heureux de revoir Merlin parmi nous, mais il est encore faible, alors je ne veux personne à moins d'un mètre de lui, c'est compris ? »

« Oh, allez Sir, laissez-moi au moins lui souhaiter un bon retour comme il se doit ! »

« J'ai dis non Gauvain, tu peux lui souhaiter un bon retour de là ou tu es. »

Elyan, Percival et Léon lui adressèrent alors un signe de main, accompagné d'un sourire. Il les salua en retour, restant inconsciemment partiellement caché derrière Arthur. Gauvain, lui, s'avança encore de quelques pas, ignorant un peu Arthur.

« Comment vas-tu Merlin ? »

« Je vais bien Gwaine, ne t'en fait pas. »

« C'est bon de te revoir. »

Merlin sourit de nouveau à Gwaine, avant de planter son regard au sol. Le chevalier était un véritable ami, tout comme les autres, et il se sentait un peu coupable de leur cacher toutes ces choses. Mais c'était pour le bien de son enfant, alors il se forçait à sourire. Gauvain repartit vers les autres chevaliers, qui avaient débuté doucement leur entraînement.

Lancelot s'avança alors vers les deux autres, serrant la main d'Arthur en lui adressant un regard à la fois reconnaissant, loyal et sincère. Ces deux là étaient devenu de véritables alliés dans leur mission, qui était celle de protéger Merlin. Arthur s'était excuser avec sincérité, et ils avaient ensuite discuter de la condition de brun, et de la marche à suivre pour le protéger aux mieux.

Le chevalier passa ensuite la véritable barrière de protection de constituait Arthur pour étreindre brièvement Merlin. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons ou l'agacement des autres chevaliers qui s'étaient vu interdire un tel geste. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tout trois vers les autres. Lancelot alla sur le terrain alors qu'Arthur s'asseyait aux cotés de Merlin, sur le banc. Le brun ne l'accompagnaient plus aux entraînements depuis un moment, alors les autres étaient surprit de voir le prince s'asseoir plutôt que de venir combattre avec eux. Arthur se rendit compte que Merlin n'arrêtait de gesticuler sur le banc, comme gêné.

« Ça va Merlin ? »

« Oui, c'est juste qu'ils nous regardent et dans cette position, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne voit que mon ventre. »

Arthur tourna la tête vers ses chevaliers, qui effectivement les regardaient, avant de baisser les yeux vers le ventre de Merlin. C'était vrai qu'en étant assit, la large tunique se moulait à son ventre, ne le cachant que très peu.

« Arrêtes donc de t'en faire Merlin et profite du grand air. Je vais aller m'entraîner, ça leur donnera autre chose à regarder, d'accord ? »

Merlin acquiesça, souriant au prince qui en faisait de même. Après avoir innocemment effleuré la joue de Merlin, Arthur rejoignit ses chevaliers et dégaina son épée. Et effectivement, vu l'agressivité des attaques du prince, plus aucun chevalier ne regardait dans sa direction. Merlin s'était levé au bout de quelques minutes, il passait son temps assit dans les appartements d'Arthur, alors se dégourdir les gambes ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quand les chevaliers revinrent vers les banc pour se désaltérer, Arthur se rua directement sur lui.

« Ça va Merlin, tu as mal quelque part ? »

Le blond passa ses mains partout sur lui, comme pour vérifié qu'il allait bien.

« Non, je voulais juste me dégourdir les gambes. »

Il arrêta alors son inspection, soupirant légèrement. Son inquiétude envers le brun devenait complètement obsessionnel, et parfois ridicule.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester debout, tu sais. »

« Arrêtez donc un peu de vous en faire pour moi. »

Arthur lui sourit, puis le contourna pour aller chercher sa gourde, sa main dessinant les contours de son bras puis de son dos dans son geste. Ça n'était qu'un frôlement, une chose qu'il faisait souvent maintenant, comme poser une main sur son bras ou son épaule. Mais les chevaliers n'en avaient pas l'habitude apparemment, comme Elyan et Gauvain, les deux qui avait vu ce geste, les regardaient avec de grands yeux. C'est alors que Gauvain, assit un peu plus loin sur un banc, remarqua autre chose.

« Tu as pris tellement de poids que tu ne rentre plus dans tes vêtements, Merlin ? »

« P-pardon ? »

Merlin s'était figé, alors que Lancelot et Arthur s'étaient retournés pour fixer Gwaine, le souffle coupé par la peur.

« Cette tunique n'est pas la tienne il me semble. »

Le chevalier semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de trois personne dans l'assemblée . Merlin soupira légèrement de soulagement.

« Ah, oui heu... »

Merlin ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et les autres chevaliers venaient également de remarquer que le vêtement que porter Merlin appartenait à Arthur. Quel idée stupide de lui faire porter sa tunique préférée, c'était évidant que quelqu'un le remarquerait. Le prince , sentant toute la détresse du brun, se décida finalement à agir. Il alla se placer devant Merlin, les bras croisés sur son torse bombé, et affronta chaque regard devant lui.

« Bon, ça suffit. Oui, Merlin porte un de mes vêtements, est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? »

Il fit à nouveau le tour de tout les regards, et tout les chevaliers ne purent que baisser le leur.

« Bien, maintenant au travail ! »

Il les observa retrouver sur le terrain en silence, puis se tourna vers Merlin. Celui-ci était toujours autant figé, avec une touche de rose en plus sur les joues.

« Vous... vous vous rendrez compte de ce que vous venez d'insinuer ? »

« Il fallait bien faire quelque chose Merlin. À te regarder comme ça, ils auraient fini par remarquer quelque chose. »

« Oui mais... maintenant ils vont croire que... »

Arthur posa une main sous le menton de Merlin, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Je préfère avoir à gérer des rumeurs plutôt que de voir quatre nouvelles personnes connaître ton état. J'ai confiance en mes chevaliers, mais il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. »

« Mais... »

« Arrêtes Merlin ! C'est si grave que ça qu'ils s'imaginent que tu t'es trompé de haut en sortant du même lit que moi ce matin ? »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, les yeux grand ouvert. Comment pouvait-il dire ça d'un ton aussi posé ? Pourquoi lui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde ? Que tout ses chevaliers pensent qu'il avait fait de Merlin son amant aurait dû l'insupporter, lui qui tenait tant à son image. Ça aurait probablement même du le répugner, alors pourquoi il n'en était rien ? Pourquoi son regard semblait-il inquiet ? Et pourquoi sa main avait-elle glissé jusqu'à sa joue avec tant de tendresse ? Pourquoi... pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué toutes ces choses plus tôt ?

« Non, ça n'a rien de grave. »

Souffla t-il, incapable de détacher son regard de celui d'Arthur. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à se nourrir des paroles et des sentiments qu'il pouvaient désormais clairement voir dans les yeux de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils voyaient clair en l'autre, ils voyaient à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et à quel point ils avaient été aveugle à tout ça jusqu'ici. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un très long moment qu'Arthur se défigea, reprenant conscience qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu du terrain d'entraînement.

« Bien. Je... je vais terminer mon entraînement, et on pourra rentrer, d'accord? »

Merlin secoua la tête, toujours à se noyer dans les yeux de son prince. Arthur caressa la joue rose et fraîche de Merlin de son pouce, puis déposa un long baiser dans ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire en voyant que Merlin avait simplement fermé les yeux à ce geste. Puis il s'éloigna, la tête pleine de tout ce qu'il avait put voir dans le doux regard de Merlin. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière lui, une main sur son ventre. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments d'Arthur à son égard. Comment avait-il put être aussi ignorant ? Son prince passait son temps à tenter de le satisfaire, à le protéger, ça il l'avait vu, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué toute la tendresse qui transperçait ses beaux yeux bleu lorsqu'il les posait sur lui. Arthur passait son temps à le couvrir de tendresse, et il n'avait rien vu. Pourtant il portait le même regard sur le prince, il aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt. Arthur passait son temps à tenter de lui montrer l'étendu de son amour, et lui n'avait rien sut voir, jusqu'à maintenant. _je vais terminer mon entraînement, et on pourra rentrer_. Oui, qu'il termine vite son entraînement, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer... chez eux.

* * *

**Alors, on pourrait presque dire que ce chapitre était guimauve ou mielleux. Bref, tout se passe presque pour le mieux.**

**Mais est-ce que cela va durer? ;-) **

**A très vite mes p'tits loups !**


End file.
